La Reine Des Gobelins
by MelodyLou
Summary: Depuis son voyage dans le labyrinthe pour sauver son petit frère Toby des griffes du roi des gobelins, Jareth, plus rien n'est pareil. Ses rêves et ses pensées ne se tournent que vers lui. Un jour Sarah veut littéralement mettre fin à son obsession avec Jareth et le Labyrinth. S'en suit des evenements irréversibles auxquels elle n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre !
1. Chapter 1

Depuis son voyage dans le labyrinthe pour sauver son petit frère Toby des griffes du roi des gobelins Jareth, plus rien n'est pareil pour la jeune Sarah Williams. Ses rêves et ses pensées ne se tournent que vers lui, cet homme à l'aspect androgyne auquel on ne donne pas d'age.

Un jour Sarah veut littéralement mettre fin à son obsession avec Jareth et le Labyrinthe ... Sans suit des évenements irrévesibles auquels elle n'aurait jamais pu s'attendre !

Mon histoire est basée sur le film "Labyrinth" sortie en 1986. Les personnages appartiennent à Jim Henson ainsi qu'à David Bowie et Jennifer Connelly.

**-La Reine Des Gobelins- **

**Chapitre 1 :**

_« L'obscurité de la nuit me ramène a son regard, ainsi que son contraire, la lumière, tellement la couleur de ses yeux fut indéfinissables …_

_Une forte incompréhension gagnait mon ventre qui me faisait mal durant le peu de temps ou nous nous sommes parlés. Mon cœur battait au son de sa voix tantôt menaçante tantôt louable. L'incompréhension me purge. Est-il normal d'éprouver de tels sentiments à l'égard d'un homme qui a kidnappé mon petit frère, m'a embarqué dans une aventure dangereuse, de plus qui semble ne ressembler à rien de réel. Pourtant il l'était. »_

Ces mots étaient écrits sur un morceau de papier, relié à un cahier. Ils étaient lus par une dame de 50 ans -qui était la principale de Sarah- avec un air de révolte et de trouble.

-Mais voyons Sarah, qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire ? Tu es une bonne élève d'ordinaire, ce n'est pas en rêvassant en cours que tu nous le prouves pour écrire de telles choses en plus !

-C'est simplement un poème. Répondit calmement mais sur la défensive la jeune Sarah habillée de son uniforme d'étudiante.

-J'aimerai en être sur Mademoiselle Williams, il nous est permit de nous questionner et d'être inquiet quant à votre récit « poétique ».

-Il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter c'est seulement sortis de mon imagination …

-Drôle d'imagination … murmure elle, s'en suit un long silence pendant qu'elle relisait les mots de Sarah, puis elle poursuivit vous parlé manifestement d'un individu qui vous plait beaucoup, qui a kidnappé votre petit frère ? Permettez moi de vous le dire mais vous étés une petite dévergondée ! Est-ce bien de la fiction ?

- … Oui. Répondit elle en insistant avec ses yeux grands ouverts suppliant d'arrêter l'interrogatoire.

-Bien … Je n'irais pas plus loin avec questions ! Vous avez intérêt à écouter à l'avenir, mais ne croyez pas vous en tirer avec un petit avertissement, je vais aussi appeler vos parents pour les mettre au courant de vos fantasmes inquiétants !

-Ce ne sont pas des fantasmes ! C'est de la poésie ! Dit elle la bouche grande ouverte d'un air choqué

-C'est ma responsabilité je crois ? Maintenant sortez ! Ordonna elle en décrochant son téléphone.

Sarah restait sans mots puis dit ; "C'est pas juste !"

C'est un temps proche de la pluie qui guette les élèves à la fin des cours. Sarah qui était accompagnée d'une amie, marchait sur le trottoir pour rentrer jusqu'à chez elle. Une foule d'autres jeunes déferlaient autour d'elles.

-Alors comme ça, la principale a appelé tes parents juste pour avoir écrit en pendant la classe ? Demanda son amie

-Oui, c'est trop injuste ! J'aurai voulu que jamais elle ne le lise, c'est personnel, ça ne la regarde pas, et elle la critiqué en plus cette vieille harpie…

-C'est sa spécialité de rabaisser les élèves dans leur créativité, qu'avais tu écris de si choquant, que ça la conduise à appeler tes parents ?

Sarah hésita puis répondit tu sais je ne préfère ne pas en parler, tu ne comprendrais pas et … comme j'ai dis c'est personnel.

-D'accord je comprend mais c'est à propos de quoi, de ta famille ? D'un garçon ?

-Ce n'était pas la famille, ce n'était pas un garçon non plus.

-T'es pas drôle, je suis sur qu'on pourrait en parler ! Insista elle

Sarah sourit tout en secouant la tête comme pour lui dire non puis s'exclama

-Bon je vais te laisser, je dois passer par le grand parc pour rentrer chez moi.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, bon à demain.

-A demain.

Sarah emprunta donc le parc, il était grand et vert, il y'avait de très jolies fontaines, des bancs et très peu de gens. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle il n'y avait personne, elle posa donc son sac à terre et sortit son carnet rouge remplit de poèmes de citations et de pensées personnelles. Elle se redressa et se mit à lire quelques lignes. C'était son péché mignon de lire à haute voix ses poèmes dans la nature quand il n'y avait personne pour entendre. Une fois la chose finie, elle ferma les yeux et respira une bouffée d'air d'un air apaisé. Puis elle dit tout haut toujours les yeux fermés,

-J'aimerai tellement lire le poème que la principale m'a prit, je peux peut être m'en souvenir de tête.

Sarah laissa tout simplement parler son cœur et commença à réciter le poème ;

-L'obscurité de la nuit me ramène a son regard, ainsi que son contraire, la lumière, tellement la couleur de ses yeux fut indéfinissables … Une forte incompréhension gagnait mon ventre qui me faisait mal durant le peu de temps ou nous nous sommes parlés … elle s'arrêta un instant, ses longs cheveux noir au vents puis rouvrit ses yeux qui étaient proche à verser des larmes et dit en serrant son carnet contre son cœur « Il faut que je te revois. »

Soudain elle entendit un cri d'oiseau, elle regarda aussitôt au dessus d'elle, c'était une chouette, elle se posa sur un réverbère près d'elle.

Sarah resta sans voix, elle s'avança doucement tout en essayant de ne pas l'effrayer.

-Tu me comprends ? Demanda elle doucement

L'oiseau la regardait, ce qu'elle trouvait assez inhabituel pour une chouette.

-Est-ce que c'est toi ?

A ses mots prononcés, l'horloge géante près du parc se mit à sonner. L'oiseau s'envola et s'éloigna de Sarah, celle-ci remit aussitôt son sac et se mit à le poursuivre. Elle s'éloignait du parc et du chemin qui menait chez elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle ne pouvait plus courir à cause de la circulation et des gens, la chouette disparut peu à peu et Sarah resta dressée à la regarder partir d'un air désespéré.

C'est d'un air abattu que la jeune fille passait la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Elle fut tout de suite accueillit par sa belle mère, Karen.

-Dis moi Sarah, on viens de recevoir un appel de ta principale ! Il faut qu'on parle !

-Bonsoir à toi aussi, et non j'ai pas le temps !

Son père l'arrêta et lui dit

-Sarah tu nous dois des explications ! Tu vois quelqu'un sans qu'on le sache ? C'est quoi ces histoires d'enlèvement ?

-On peut me laissé arriver ! Je suis fatiguée ! J'en ai marre !

-Oh que non ! Tu vas t'expliquer et tous de suite ! Ordonne la belle mère

-Si tu vois un garçon tu dois nous en parler ! Poursuivit le père

La belle mère tenait dans ses bras, Toby. Sarah lui enleva avec soin mais rapidité et répondit

-C'est rien de grave, c'est mes poèmes ! De la fictions quoi ! Elle s'inquiète pour rien !

-C'est quand même étrange ce que tu écris !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre toi, t'es fermée, Tu sers à rien !

-Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! dit le père en haussant tout juste le voix.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Sarah

-Voilà, vous êtes content ? Viens Toby, on sera mieux dans ma chambre …

Elle monta ainsi dans sa chambre et ferma à clef.

Les parents de Sarah s'interrogèrent dans le salon.

-Que faisons nous ? On ne va quand même pas céder ?

-Tu sais, je pense que Sarah na pas besoin de nous parler … elle est très secrète, j'ai confiance en elle, je sais qu'elle ne fait rien de mal, sa principale exagère peu être ! Mieux vaux la laisser traverser sa crise d'adolescence sans s'en mêler …

La belle mère soupira et ajouta

-Et cette histoire de garçon dans son poème !

-C'est de son âge, et des trucs de filles, je préfère ne pas aborder le sujet avec elle.

-Mais moi elle ne voudra jamais m'en parler … Elle ne l'aurait fait qu'avec sa vrai mère ! Elle ne m'aime pas moi ! S'exclama elle bouleversée

Le père tenta de la rassurer et la prit dans ses bras.

Sarah qui était à double tour dans sa chambre allongea son petit frère sur son lit. Elle se pencha et lui chuchota

-Toi au moins tu te souviens pas vrai ?

Il la regarda en souriant de ses grand yeux bleus si attendrissant.

-Oui toby, tu te rappelles les gobelins et les créatures magiques toi aussi ? Je ne suis pas folle quand même ?

Il se mit à rigoler, ce qui redonna le sourire à Sarah.

-Ca peut paraître bizarre, mais toi et moi sommes les seuls à être allez la bas, j'aimera que tu saches parler pour me répondre …

Tu sais j'y pense tous les jours Toby, je me dis ça ne peux pas être réel et pourtant j'ai des souvenirs très clair … Toi aussi j'imagine …Ca m'attire pas mal de problème là mais jamais je ne leurs parlerais du Labyrinthe, on ne me croirais pas bien sur alors autant gardez ça pour moi …

Toby faisait des bruits de bébé mais pour Sarah c'était une réponse positive.

-Je parle de ton enlèvement dans mon poème … si seulement les gens savaient. Ils n'imagineraient sûrement pas le roi des gobelins comme ton enleveur et moi à ta rescousse !

Elle se mit à rire en parlant du roi des Gobelins.

- … Et toi tu te souviens de Jareth ?

Toby fit un bruit un peu apeuré

-Oui à moi aussi, il m'a bien fait peur ! Heureusement on ne le verra plus jamais ! Ca serait mieux comme ça n'est ce pas ? Il vaut mieux de plus y penser et oublier à présent Toby ! D'accord ! Et tous se passera bien …

Il y eut un long silence, le bébé s'endormit la tête sur le coté. Sarah caressa la joue de son petit frère et murmura, "Ne plus y penser … Ne plus jamais y penser …"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Voilà le premier chapitre de mon histoire :) J'enverrais la suite très bientot étant donné qu'elle est deja écrite. J'espère que cela vous plait ...


	2. Chapter 2

Histoire basée sur le film "Labyrinth" sortie en 1986. Les personnages apparetiennent à Jim Henson ainsi qu'à David Bowie et Jennifer Connelly.

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 2 :**

Au moment du dîner, Karen appela Sarah,

-Sarah descend, le dîner est près !

-Je n'ai pas faim !

Elle était bien trop occupée à son bureau remplit de livres et de photos et de maquillage à relire une pièce de théâtre et en se donnant elle-même la réplique. Sarah passait de long moments à relire son petit livre rouge qui l'avait amené à invoquer le roi des gobelins la première fois.

Un livre don elle ignorait ces réelles origines. Tout y était écrit, la présence de Jareth, des gobelins, du Labyrinthe. Sarah se retrouvait dans le personnage appelé « Anonyme ». Elle pensait y trouver des réponses, elle l'avait lu de long en travers, du début à la fin, mais à part l'aventure qu'elle avait vécu rien d'autre n'était relaté.

Le rêve semblait bien fini. Même la phrase qu'elle devait prononcer pour le faire apparaître ne marchait pas. Elle se sentait stupide de parler dans le vent dans ces moments là. Même si la jeune fille rejetait l'idée elle le vivait mal.

-Alors tu viens Sarah ?

-Bon j'arrive mais arrête de crier …

Au beau milieu de la nuit Sarah avait l'habitude de se réveiller tellement le souvenir de Jareth la hanté. Cette nuit la ne fit pas exception. Elle pensait à lui sans savoir quoi vraiment penser. Elle tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, il pleuvait des cordes dehors. Le tonner se mit rapidement à gronder. Effrayée la jeune fille attrapa une petite peluche parmi sa collection qui était joliment disposée sur l'étagère au dessus de son lit.

Elle pensa recroquevillée sur elle-même

-Oh non pas le tonner s'il vous plait ! J'en ai trop peur …

Le tonner dura un petit moment avant de laisser la pluie tombait calmement. A ce moment là, Sarah desserra ses membres. Impossible pour elle de trouver le sommeil. Elle tira sa couette et se leva, décidée à aller chercher un verre de lait dans cuisine. La jeune fille n'aimait pas se levait la nuit et marchait à travers la maison. C'était trop noir et silencieux pour elle. Une fois les marches descendues et arrivée dans la jolie cuisine que sa belle mère avait redécoré. Sarah se servit un grand verre de lait. Elle en bu une bonne partie avant de remonter avec.

De retour dans sa chambre, Sarah était étonnée du calme de Toby étant donné le tonner de tout à l'heure et de la pluie battante dehors. Elle posa son verre sur sa table de nuit et s'assit sur son lit avec une expression très méditante. Elle songea

-Je devrais arrêter de penser à Jareth … J'imagine que je ne le reverrai jamais, lui et les autres créatures du Labyrinthe. L'histoire semble belle et bien finie. Peut être avais je réellement rêver ? Je ne sais pas. En tous cas je dois ne plus y penser pour reprendre le cours de ma vie. Tout cela m'apporte bien trop de problèmes.

Sur ces mots Sarah finit son verre puis se replongea dans ses draps.

Le lendemain, Sarah était plus déterminée que jamais à oublier le labyrinthe dans le lequel elle avait vécu la plus extraordinaire aventure de sa vie. Qu'elle jugeait d'ailleurs trop extraordinaire pour être vraiment réelle. Une fois prête, ses cheveux long noir et lisse lâché, habillée de son uniforme d'hiver et son sac bien remplis sur le dos, Elle prit une boite d'allumette traînant dans son jardin et prit le chemin de son collège. Le temps était encore pluvieux, elle était donc équipée d'un parapluie.

La jeune fille s'arrêta comme à son habitude dans le parc qu'elle devait traverser tous les matins. Mais cette fois ci elle n'allait pas se mettre à lire ces créations. Les allumettes à la maison, Sarah avait pris la décision de brûler tout ce qui la ramené à son souvenir du Labyrinthe et surtout de Jareth.

Elle se mit accroupie dans un coin discret du parc, ouvrit son cartable dans lequel s'y trouver son carnet rouge, plusieurs feuilles ou poèmes et dessins ou y était relaté la présence du roi des gobelins. Elle mit tous cela dans une sorte de coupelle, alluma une allumette, et y mit le feu.

Cela prit quelques minutes mais tous les papiers se consumèrent très vite. Sarah essaya de se dépêcher. Elle éprouva une grande tristesse et à la fois un apaisement à voir toute ses créations et ses souvenirs mis sur papier brûler à jamais.

C'était pratiquement fini, on y vu plus rien juste des restes de papiers en boule brûlés dans la coupelle. La pluie avait éteint peu à peu la flamme. Sarah se leva et jeta les restes dans une poubelle non loin de là. Elle rangea la coupelle et les allumettes et se dépêcha d'aller en cours.

Sa journée se passa mieux que la précédente et elle suivit correctement les cours comme la principale l'avait exigé. Un sentiment de renouveau s'empara d'elle. Sarah fut détendu et plus ouverte avec ses amies. Elle en oublia presque la destruction de son jardin secret. Cette amélioration se poursuivit durant plusieurs semaines. La jeune fille prenait conscience de sa réadaptation, elle en était fière. La principale l'avait même convoqué à nouveau pour la féliciter de ses efforts qui l'avaient conduit à augmenter sa moyenne.

Sarah entretenait de meilleurs rapports avec sa famille, elle fut tout de suite moins sur la défensive avec son père. Les querelles avec sa belle mère s'étaient atténuées bien qu'ils étaient toujours présents. Une partie du cœur de sa belle mère espérait qu'elle avait pris de bonnes résolutions grâce à son autorité.

Il n'y avait que du positif à avoir oublié ces histoires de Gobelins. Sarah le savait et compter bien ne plus revenir en arrière. D'avoir brûler le carnet rouge et les papiers semblait réellement avoir exorcisé ses démons, pourtant ils existaient toujours, on n'oublie pas de tels souvenirs. Seulement Sarah refusait d'y repenser. Cela portait ces fruits.

Un vendredi soir, Sarah était restée longtemps à parler au téléphone, allongée sur son lit, avec une amie, après le dîner. Elle riait et discutait comme les filles de son âge le font. La jeune fille était plus ouverte aux autres élèves de sa classe, elle s'en été fait des amis. Les liens s'étaient bien renforcés, tout cela était super aux yeux de Sarah ainsi que de ces parents qui se languissait de la voir faire des trucs de son age.

Soudain elle entendit à travers la porte de sa chambre

-Sarah, décroche un peu et viens faire la vaisselle plutôt !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et répondit

-Ouais ouais, j'arrive ! Je vais devoir te laisser, je vais en profiter pour leur demander !

-Ok, bisous Sarah, j'espère que tu pourras venir.

-J'espère aussi bisous !

Une fois à la plonge, Sarah demanda à ses parents

-Au fait, Courtney organise une petite fête chez elle demain soir, j'ai le droit d'y aller ?

-Y'aura qui ? Demanda le père

- Oh rien que moi, elle et quelques copines … Il n'y aura pas de garçon si ce n'est ce que tu veux savoir !

-Hm … Et bien ton trimestre est très satisfaisant, je ne vois d'objection à ce que tu ailles t'amuser ! Donc c'est d'accord !

-Oh merci Papa ! Tu sais, cette fête, c'est là fête ou il faut être ! Je dois absolument y aller …

-Ah les jeunes … Murmure t'il en rigolant

-Quelqu'un pourra m'emmener ? Ajouta Sarah -qui venait de finir la vaisselle- en train de s'essuyer les mains avec un torchon.

-Moi je pourrais … S'exclama Karen, je dois dire que ces derniers temps tu as été plus sage que d'habitude, j'ai envie de te le rendre !

Il y'a un silence, sous l'étonnement de Sarah qui lui dit avec un petit sourire « Merci. »

-Tu vois que tes efforts paient ma puce, et j'en suis bien contente.

-Je dois avouer que ça me fait plaisir à moi aussi … Répond la jeune fille en lançant un gentil regard à sa belle mère.

Le père se réjouissait d'un tel spectacle.

Ce soir là, Sarah se coucha toute existée à l'idée de se réveiller et d'aller faire la fête le lendemain.

Au lever du jour, C'est avec un mal de tête que Sarah se lève. Elle a du mal à sortir de son lit

-Oh ma tête … J'ai mal, oh mon dieu c'est horrible …

C'est avec difficulté qu'elle se lève et descend jusqu'a la cuisine.

-Bonjour tout le monde, dit elle d'une voix faible

-Bonjour ma chérie. Tu te réveilles très fatiguée dis moi ! Dit le père amusé en train de lire son journal en costard cravate.

-Ouais, non, j'ai mal à la tête c'est tout, je devrais prendre un cachet …

-Oh mais quelle mauvaise mine Sarah ! Tu es sur que ça va ? Demanda Karen tout en remplissant une tasse de café pour son mari.

-Juste mal à la tête !

- Tu ne nous couverais pas une petite fièvre toi ? Poursuivit-elle séptique.

Celle ci s'approche du front se Sarah et y pose sa main pour mesurer la température.

-Oh ! Mais tu es brûlante ! S'écrit la belle mère apeurée

-Mais non ! Tout de suite il faut que tu t'excite c'est rien !

-Je t'assure Sarah, tu as au moins du 39 là. Regarde toi tu peine à bouger et tu es toute blanche, monte dans ta chambre, je t'apporte un médicament !

-Mais non je vais très bien !

-Sarah écoute là ! Ordonne le père qui s'inquiète à son tour

Sarah obéit contre sa volonté, en montant les marches, la jeune fille voyait tous trouble, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'évanouit.

En se réveillant, il y avait ses parents autour d'elle.

-Ouf elle s'est réveillée ! Tu vas me boire ce cachet et tous de suite ! lui dit Karen à son chevet

-Donne … Dit elle en le buvant

-J'ai bien peur que si la fièvre persiste tu ne pourra allé nulle part ce soir … Ajouta elle

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Non, je veux y aller !

-Tu ne vas pas y aller dans cet état ! Tu resteras à la maison et puis c'est tout !

-Non ! Papa ! Clama elle en se tournant vers son père

-Je suis désolé, mais il est plus prudent que tu restes, je sais que tu es déçu mais on ne peut pas faire autrement !

- Oh … ce n'est pas juste ! Grommela Sarah

-Vois le bon coté des choses, peut être que ton état se sera arrangé d'ici ce soir ? Suggéra le père.

Malheuresement, la situation ne s'arrangea guère, Sarah avait vomit et eut des sueurs froide toute la journée. Elle le savait bien, elle n'irait pas à la fête. Son amie avait étaient prévenue mais pensa à une excuse de sa part.

Le médecin était venu à domicile pour voir que qui n'allait pas. Son diagnostique était inquiétant et sans appel, il fallait qu'elle se soigne et prenne des médicaments, ou la fièvre allait empiré et provoquer de graves complications. La source de la maladie demeurée pour lui encore inconnue.

Sarah était dans son lit, Toby avait été sortit de la chambre pour éviter d'être contaminé à son tour. Les parents s'inquiétaient beaucoup mais la jeune fille restait optimiste et essayée de les rassurer malgré son faible état et leur disait que tous allé bien se passer.

La nuit venue, les parents de la jeune fille étaient allés se coucher. La nuit ne fut calme qu'un instant, rapidement le tonner fit son grand retour, il grondait tandis que Sarah, seule, malade et effrayée, souffrait de cette situation. Son front transpiré et les sueurs froides continuaient. Impossible pour elle de se lever.

Ses jambes s'agitaient et faisaient de grands mouvements. Une sensation de peur l'envahit. Le tonner se fit très violent, la jeune fille respirait très fort puis craqua et hurla

- VENEZ M'AIDER S'Il VOUS PLAIT !

Le tonner continua, personne ne vint.

-PAPA ! Hurla elle

Ses mots s'étouffés, comme si elle crié dans l'eau en vain. La sensation était horrible comme si elle était dans un cauchemar et que personne ne l'entendait.

Puis elle pensa, les yeux fermés

-Ils ne m'entendent pas ou quoi, J'ai si peur et mal …

Elle tenta à nouveau d'appeler son père, mais toujours rien.

Ce sentant comme dans un cauchemar éveillé, Sarah commença à verser des larmes toujours les yeux fermés comme pour échapper à la situation et murmura avec dépit

-Pourquoi ils ne viennent pas …

-Ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre Dit une voix grave et chaude, mais moi je le peux.

Sarah ne comprit pas directement, elle ouvrit les yeux, personne dans sa chambre.

-Tu ne me vois pas ? Demanda la voix

-Qui est-ce ?

-Regarde par la fenêtre, ma chère Sarah …

-Jareth … dit elle reconnaissant la voix du roi des Gobelins. Son cœur se mis à battre subitement très fort.

Sarah tourna doucement sa tête, elle vit une chouette se tenant derrière la fenêtre, devant elle.

Sarah leva sa tête, malgré sa douleur et le tonner.

-Approche toi de moi … Ordonna la voix d'une manière douce

La jeune fille n'attendit pas et se leva, surpassant la fièvre.

Elle avança doucement, toute intriguée, une fois devant la fenêtre, elle posa ses mains sur la vitre et regarda l'oiseau avec la plus grande des perplexités. La fièvre semblait disparaître au contact de l'oiseau.

-Ouvre moi … dit à présent la voix

Sarah hésita d'abord à cause du tonner puis ouvrit. Un tonner vint perturber son geste, celle-ci cria de peur. La fenêtre était ouverte, elle rouvrit les yeux, l'oiseau avait disparu, la jeune fille désespérée s'abaissa pour essayer de retrouver l'oiseau avec un stresse sans nom

-Ou es tu passé ? Non ! Reviens !

Son stresse fit place aux pleurs.

Mouillée, Sarah referma la fenêtre. Elle se retourna d'un air abattu et là elle le vit Le roi des Gobelins se tenait devant elle, vêtu de sa cape noir, la regardant avec ses yeux multicolores, plus beau que jamais, avec un sourire au coin, elle ouvra de grands yeux desquelles coulaient des larmes puis se jeta dans ses bras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà la suite comme promis ... :)


	3. Chapter 3

*Histoire inspirée du film "**Labyrinth**" sortie en 1986.

Les Personnages appartiennent à **Jim Henson** ainsi qu'a **David Bowie** et **Jennifer Connelly**.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 3 :**

-J-Je croyais que je vous avez imaginé depuis le début ! Je croyais ne plus jamais vous revoir, dit elle. Mais vous êtés là !

Jareth plaça ses bras autour d'elle comme si il la recouvrait de ses ailes.

-Sais tu pourquoi je suis revenu Sarah ?

Sarah ne répondit pas, elle était trop occupée à blottir son visage à l'expression soudainement apaisé sur le torse de sa majesté.

-Tu es trempée, je peux le sentir … dit il

-Je n'ose pas vous regarder. l'histoire était censée être finie …

-Tu as rejeté mon image et celle de mon royaume depuis un long moment … C'est ce qui m'a permis de revenir progressivement vers toi …

-Comment ça ? Demanda elle

-Comment ça ? Répéta t'il d'une voix imposante presque énervée, il la repoussa, l'agrippa par les épaules, et lui dit en la regardant dans les yeux et en se courbant.

-Sarah, tu en aurais bel et bien finis avec moi, si seulement la sombre idiote que tu es n'avait pas brûlé ce carnet !

Le naturel de Sarah refait vite surface et elle répond d'un air défensif

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous raconter ?

-En brûlant ce livre, tu as effacé ton passé, et l'histoire que tu avais vécu dans mon labyrinthe, ainsi que ton rejet envers moi lorsque nous nous sommes vu pour la dernière fois !

-Mon rejet ?

-Oui, Le rejet de ma plus que généreuse proposition ! Je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi à présent !

- … Tout s'est effacé ?

- Oui ça m'a permit de revenir à toi. Chose qui m'aurait étais impossible avec la phrase que tu m'avais dite !

-Ah oui ? Mais je peux encore vous la dire ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas ; vous n'avez aucun pourvoir contre moi !

Jareth ria un instant puis dit,

-Tu me fais de la peine Sarah, Cette phrase n'a plus aucun effet elle a disparu dans les flammes de ta sottise !

-Mais si tout a été effacé ... Pourquoi êtes vous là vous ?

-Tss, Je ne dépend pas d'un simple livre, ma petite Sarah, je suis un être singulier au pouvoir immense, et moi ainsi que mon royaume avons pu survivre en depuis des actes passé …

-Seuls les faits ont disparu alors ? demanda Sarah perplexe

-Oui mais le souvenir demeure …

Sarah resta sans voix puis demanda

-Et donc qu'allez vous faire ?

Jareth sourit et se mit à marcher autour d'elle et Répondit,

-C'est comme si tout reprenait à zéro … Je me souviens être resté sur ma fin avec toi …

- …

-Je pense que je vais m'emparé à nouveau de ton petit frère pour tous ce que tu m'as fais subir, sans même te laisser une chance de le récupérer, j'en ferai enfin un des miens !

-Non ! C'est injuste ! Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait subir D'abord ?

-Tu me demandes ? C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais, tu n'en a même pas le souvenir, j'aimerai te laisser là sans réponses et partir avec l'enfant !

- … Vous ne feriez pas ça, pitié je ne veux pas retomber dans ce labyrinthe j'avais fais une croix dessus …

-Et justement, c'est là ton erreur, tu es destinée à devoir toujours y demeurer au contraire !

-Pourquoi le devrais je ?

-Tu étais destinée à accepter ma proposition, en la refusant tu as écarté toute logique existante ! Tu m'a humilié et remis ma magie en cause …

-Je vous en pris, ne reprenez pas Toby ! Quelle était votre proposition déjà ?

Jareth soupira la regarda dans les yeux de manière profonde et lui répondit

-Je t'avais proposé d'être à mes ordres, pour que je puisse te combler de tes désirs !

- … Me … pour que … je ne comprends pas, cette proposition n'a aucun sens !

-Oh, mais bien sur que si !

Jareth sortit aussitôt son cristal, la fit pivoter sur sa main et lui dit

-_Je veux que tu ais peur de moi, que tu m'aimes, soit ce que je désire et tu trouveras en moi un très fidèle esclave_ !

-Pourquoi devrais-je être ce que vous désirer pour que vous soyez mon esclave !

Jareth se rapprocha du visage de Sarah et lui susurra à l'oreille

-Parce que tu en as terriblement envie jolie Sarah …

Sarah se mit à avoir le cœur qui bat et à rougir

-C'est pour ça que je suis revenu ! Je vais donc te laisser le choix soit tu me donne l'enfant et tu n'entendra plus jamais parlé de moi, soit tu acceptes ma proposition !

Sarah fut surprise d'une telle offre et ne sus quoi dire, Jareth ajouta avec un air sur de lui.

-Ca va être difficile maintenant que mademoiselle ne peut plus se servir de ses formules contre moi !

-Mais c'est injuste ! Je refuse d'accepter une de ces propositions et puis c'est tout !

Jareth baissa le sourire et fronça les sourcils

-Tu es obligés Sarah, ne comprend pas tu pas que c'est ton destin ! Je fais ça pour ton bien tu sais … Tout ce que j'ai fais je les fais pour toi ma précieuse enfant !

-Et si je refuse, qu'est ce qui se passera ? Hein ?

-Tu ne dois pas ! Contesta Jareth lui tendant son cristal

-C'est n'importe quoi, tout cela n'a aucun sens ! Répondit Sarah en croisant les bras, énervée et déboussolée, elle poursuivit, Maintenant vous allez partir ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous !

-Toi aussi tu ne donnes aucun sens, tu m'enlaces à un moment et me rejette à un l'autre, quelle pitié …

-Je ne plaisante pas, si vous ne partez pas, je hurle, et mon père vous fera passer un sale quart d'heure !

-Tu peux toujours essayer Sarah, mais il ne t'entendra pas, d'ailleurs personne ne le pourra, au moment même ou nous parlons, il n'y a plus que toi et moi sur terre, plus rien n'existe, à part notre conversation …

Sarah sembla tout d'un coup hésitante et demanda

-Je ne comprends pas …

-Tu es en ce moment même dans mon royaume, la chambre que tu crois voir autour de toi, n'est qu'une illusion produite par ton imagination, tu te crois encore dans ton cocon …

-Quoi ?

-Observe mieux Sarah tu es retournés dans mon royaume, je t'y es conduit …

Sarah regarda autour d'elle, elle leva les yeux, et c'était vrai, elle n'en revenait pas ne pas avoir constaté le changement. Sa chambre avait fait place à une plateforme étrange ou le ciel oranger plané autour d'elle.

-Vous essayez de me déstabiliser, n'est ce pas ?

- …Alors, tu as enfin fait ton choix ?

La jeune fille trouva les réponses de Jareth plus qu'étrange, pourquoi persistait-il à lui reposer la question

-Pourquoi vous embêtez vous à me laisser le choix, vous pourriez aussi bien utiliser votre magie pour accomplir vos souhaits …

Jareth fut d'abord surpris, puis détendit les traits fins de son visage et répondit

-Tu es vraiment très intelligente Sarah … Vois tu, dans cette aventure il y'a des étiques …

-Des étiques ? Demanda Sarah perdu à nouveau

-Oui en effet, je me dois de respecter les choix d'une jeune fille. Ta volonté et ta parole me contrôle entièrement ! Je ne pourrais pas exécuter un ordre si tu n'en a pas voulu ainsi …

- Vraiment ?

Jareth sourit et ajouta en regardant dans son cristal

-Oui, il n'y a que deux choses que ton cœur souhaite réellement et que je m'efforce de réaliser pour toi, l'enlèvement de ton petit frère ou que tu t'offres à moi pour que je puisse aussi m'offrir à toi.

-Est-ce vraiment là que je souhaite ?

-Je ne serai pas là sinon … Je t'en pris, Finissons en, parle ! Ordonne moi ! Commande moi ce que tu veux, du moment que ton cœur parle pour toi et exprime tes réels sentiments !

Sarah regarda dans le vide, elle commença à s'interroger, elle fut également gênée par le regard de Jareth, elle ne voulait pas lui montrer. Jareth sembla perdre patience, il soupira et s'exclama

-Fait moi attendre une seconde de plus Sarah et là oui d'accord je partirai mais ta maladie prendra le dessus sur toi et tu mourra !

-Ma maladie ?

-Tu crois vraiment être tombé malade comme ça du jour au lendemain, et à présent d'avoir guérit miraculeusement, il ria et poursuivit, non Sarah, c'est moi qui l'ai voulu …

-… Pourquoi m'infliger une telle chose !

-Quand on efface son passé, il est evident qu'il n'y a pas d'avenir, il y'a que la mort au bout de la ligne d'arrivé … Tu n'aurais jamais du brûlé ce livre … C'est comme ... refuser ta propre vie, tu comprends ?

- …

-J'en ai donc décidé ainsi. Donne moi ta réponse maintenant, il me semble que j'ai été assez patient et bien trop généreux à ton égard,

-J-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas quoi dire … Je vous en pris ! Tous ce que je veux c'est vivre une vie comme les autres filles, être normal ! J'aime mon frère, ne le prenez pas ! Si vous voulez vraiment me rendre service comme vous dite vouloir le faire alors laissez moi tranquille !

-Comme tu es bizarre parfois …

-S'il vous plait, il doit bien y avoir une autre solution, et je ne veux pas non plus être malade !

Sarah termina sa phrase à bout, les larmes recommencèrent aussi naturellement qu'elles s'étaient arrêtées ! La jeune fille baissa la tête voulant cacher sa détresse. La main de Jareth la redressa doucement, confrontant ainsi son regard à celui du roi des Gobelins. Ils se regardèrent un moment, Sarah trouva pendant un cours instant un sentiment de réconfort et de vide dans ses yeux comme si ses soucis s'étaient tous d'un coup envolés. Jareth dit soudainement ramenant la jeune fille à la réalité,

-Viens avec moi … C'est le choix le plus sage que tu ferai. Tu aurais la vie normal don tu rêve, tu serais heureuse. Pourquoi t'obstines tu à rejeter le bonheur …

-Je ne sais pas …

-Je suis ta destinée et tu es la mienne … Nous sommes voués l'un à l'autre.

-Comment je sais si je peux vous faire confiance !

-Ecoute les battements de ton cœur …

Le cœur de Sarah battait bel et bien la chamade.

-Je réaliserais tous tes désirs et tous tes rêves … Ajouta t'il en faisant pivoter de son autre main son cristal près du visage de Sarah.

Il y eut un long silence, Jareth continua de regarder Sarah mais son impatience sembla s'être transformée en une sorte d'inquiétude.

Tout en ne détachant pas son regard de celui de Jareth, Sarah prononça les mots suivants

- J-J'accepte votre offre …

L'expression de Jareth ne se fit pas attendre et laissa apparaître un grand sourire sur son visage, montrant ces longues dents, semblables à des canines. On y percevait un coté machiavélique et à la fois un coté satisfait.

-Mais … A la seule condition … poursuivit elle en se redressant entièrement et en s'éloignant de Jareth. Celui-ci garda son expression mais fit des yeux amusés

-Parle ! Lui ordonna t'il

-J'accepte mais à condition que je puisse revoir mes amis, Hoggle, Sir Didymus et ludo.

-Tu parles de ces horribles créatures, polluant mon royaume ?

-Je ne viendrai que si je peux les revoir !

Jareth baissa le sourire et la regarda à présent d'un air méprisant

-Je te propose le bonheur éternel à mes cotés et toi tu ne demandes qu'à revoir ces choses repoussantes ?

-…O-Oui !

La déception s'empara de l'expression du visage de Jareth. Il s'exclama à présent énervé en s'approchant d'elle,

-DONC tu as accepté ma proposition n'est ce pas ? Tu ne peux donc plus revenir en arrière !

-Vous aviez dis que vous réaliserez mes rêves ! Je veux DONC les revoir ! Répondit elle effrayée

-Oh mais tu les verra … Tu aura l'occasion de me voir aussi fais moi confiance ! N'oublie pas que je serai là pour toi ! dit il en lançant en l'air son cristal qui le transforma en chouette, Une sensation étrange s'empara de Sarah et du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvée, comme si il se transformait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se cacher de peur d'assister à un atroce spectacle, qu'elle se retrouva à nouveau dans sa chambre dans les draps de son lit.

La jeune fille se redressa en sursaut, elle transpirait un peu. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était bien dans sa chambre. Elle pensa d'abord à un rêve, Sarah fut démentit quand elle aperçu sur sa table de nuit, un plume de la robe de chouette du roi des gobelins.

Elle réfléchit un moment, et constata aussitôt que la fièvre qui était sur le point de la terrasser était belle et bien finie. Elle se leva et courra jusqu'à la chambre de son père et de sa belle pour mère leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

-Papa ! Papa, je me sens mieux beaucoup mieux !

Les cris les réveillèrent aussitôt, de même pour Toby, Sarah leur tomba dans les bras, leur expliquant son guerrissement.

Le stresse et le souci de ses parents avait dès lors disparus, ils étaient rassurés et ils s'enlacèrent de joie. Ils avaient bien vu la fin pour leur pauvre petite Sarah.

Celle-ci ne sus répondre aux nombreuses questions des docteurs. Pourquoi avait elle guérit ? Il n'eut pas de réponses non plus d'expert assez fort pour trouver la réelle raison. La jeune fille n'en parlerait jamais quant aux pouvoirs de Jareth.

Cette drôle d'histoire fut un peu médiatisée dans la petite ville de Sarah, un petit article avec sa photo lui fut consacré ainsi que quelque mots au journal télévisé on la surnomma « la jeune miraculeuse ».

La jeune fille avait également retrouvée ses amies. Tous aller pour le mieux en réalité dans le petit monde de Sarah, depuis cette histoire de maladie, une seule chose l'a perturbé, la proposition de Jareth qu'elle avait finalement accepté. La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi en penser et ce qui allait se passer …


	4. Chapter 4

*L'histoire est basée sur le film "**Labyrinth**" sortie en 1986.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Jim Henson** ainsi qu'a **David Bowie** et **Jennifer Connelly**.

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 4 : **

Ne pouvant restée indifférente à la situation -alors qu'elle venait de retrouver une vie normal-La jeune fille allait régulièrement devant son mirroir invoquer la magie du Labyrinth. Mais rien ne se produisait. Etrange ! Elle avait pourtant accepté la proposition de Jareth ?

Un soir chez Les Williams, Sarah lisait un livre sur la canapé su salon, ses parents étaient aussi dans les parages, son père réglait les factures tandis que Karen faisait le ménage.

-Sarah ! Tu ne crois pas que tu aurais mieux à faire ! s'exclama elle, d'un ton fatigué

-Quoi ! Je lis … murmura elle

-C'est un livre pour l'école ? Demanda elle

-Non …

-Oui et bien tu me ferme ce livre et tu vas faire tes devoirs plutôt ! C'est dingues ça ! Jamais tu ne te concentres sur tes cours ! Rien ne t'intéresse, par contre pour lire des idioties tu es douée !

-Ce ne sont pas de idioties et d'abord arrête de crier tu vas réveiller Toby !

-Ben tiens, en parlant de ça, va t'occuper de ton frère !

-Ah bah faudrait savoir, mes devoirs ou Toby ?

-Comme tu veux du moment que c'est utile !

Sarah leva les yeux au ciel et continua à lire son livre, ce qui poussa sa belle mère à lui arracher des mains.

-Maintenant Sarah tu vas arrêté de faire ta loi et tu vas m'écouter, les choses se sont bien passées entre nous ces derniers temps alors continu d'être obéissante jeune fille !

-Si t'arrêter de gueuler, les choses se passerait peut être bien !

-C'est ce que j'ai fais dernièrement et voilà ou tu en ai, je te laisse faire et tu fais n'importe quoi !

Sarah tenta de lui prendre le livre mais elle l'en empêcha et lui dit

-Mais écoute moi un peu !

-Que je t'écoute ?! Je fais que ça t'écouter, j'en ai marre d'ailleurs, du matin au soir on entend que toi, tu ne fais que me crier après ! Répondit Sarah en haussant le ton

Le père de Sarah alla dans le salon et s'exclama

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

-C'est Sarah, elle contredit mes conseils … Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle commence à mûrir !

-Arrête de te prendre pour ma mère, Tu t'acharnes à essayer de m'éduquer comme si j'étais ta fille ! Mais je ne le suis pas !

-Sarah ! dit son père choqué

-Quoi c'est vrai ! Moi mûrir, j'y arriverai pas dans cette maison, avec vous deux qui me donnez des ordres et surtout pas avec toi qui me prend pour une gamine, t'es pas ma mère. s'exclama elle les larmes aux yeux.

La belle mère cacha son visage pour ne pas montrer son immense peine

-Non tu ne l'es pas, tu n'arrivera pas à la remplacer ! Tu as peux être réussis à effacer maman dans le cœur de mon père mais tu n'arrivera pas à la remplacer dans le mien !

-Sarah enfin ne soit pas si rude, tu vas t'excuser tout de suite ! ordonna le père

-NON ! Cria elle en larmes, maman est morte, je l'a reverrai jamais et toi tu t'en fiche, tous ce qui compte c'est plus qu'elle … moi et maman on veux plus rien dire !

Le père de Sarah était confus

-J'en ai marre, personne ne sais ce que je ressens …

-Ma chérie je ne veux que ton bien … murmura Karen bouleversé

-Va te faire foutre ! Cria Sarah

La réaction du père fit sans attente, il s'approcha et gifla la jeune fille qui tourna sur le coté à cause la portée. Elle se toucha la joue et fut sans mot

-Tu l'as bien mérité maintenant monte dans ta chambre ! Lui ordonna son père

Sarah courra et monta dans sa chambre. Elle s'enferma et se jeta en pleur sur son lit.

"J'vous hais tous ! Tous ! Vous comprenez rien ! Mon père, mes amis personne ne me connaît réellement ! Maman tu me manques, toi tu le saurais … tu saurais tous de moi … mais tu n'es plus là, …je me sens si seule !" Pensa elle

Elle pleura comme ça, pour évacuer sa peine durant un long moment. La jeune fille s'endormit finalement dans ses pleurs.

Sarah était dans ses rêves … la douleur s'oubliait vite là bas, le vide et l'inexplicable envahissait son esprit.

C'est dans un endroit aux mêmes effets qu'elle se réveilla. Quand Sarah ouvrit les yeux, elle était allongée dans l'herbe, elle regarda autour d'elle déboussolé, cela ressemblait à une valet remplis d'arbres. Tous comme dans les rêves il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cet endroit, même plusieurs fois. La jeune fille se rendit comte qu'elle était tous simplement dans un monde qui lui était familier et ou elle avait déjà été. Les paillettes dans les arbustes, les toiles d'araignées immenses et ce ciel orange, gris un peu chaotique mais si beau.

-Je suis dans le Labyrinthe ! dit elle, mais pourquoi ? En marchant elle entendit « aie » elle se retourna et reconnu son vieil ami, Hoggle. Celle-ci s'écria « Hoggle ! »

-Fais attention Sarah tu viens de me marcher dessus !

-Oh quel bonheur je suis si heureuse de te voir !

Elle s'agenouilla et l'enlaça

-Oh ! Hum, Sarah je suis heureux aussi !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda elle avec un grand sourire

-Heu et bien heu …

Une voix grave sortant du noir se fit entendre, « tu ne te demandes pas plutôt ce que toi tu fais ici ? »

-Oh non … murmura Hoggle

Sarah se leva

-Je t'ai conduit auprès de ton ami, tous comme tu le voulais !

Sarah reconnu le roi des gobelins qui se retrouva face à elle avec une attitude très assurée.

-Tu es dans mon Labyrinthe, c'est là tous ce que ton cœur désiré …

Sarah resta sans voix

-Et bien Horreur, tu n'es pas heureux, de revoir ta petite amie !

-Oh heu bien sur votre majesté, je …

-hm, Tu as plutôt intérêt …

-Hey je vous interdit de lui parler comme ça ! dit Sarah

-Tais toi Sarah … nous devons y aller.

-Aller ou ?

-Avec moi, nous devons y aller …

-Je veux restée avec Hoggle ! Exigea t'elle

Jareth soupira et répondit

-Il vient aussi … ajouta t'il en lui jetant un regard noir, tu aura l'occasion de le revoir, il va être avec nous. Hoggle gloussa de peur.

-Où allons nous ? Demanda a nouveau la jeune fille

- Dans un endroit ou tu sera bien mieux … dans mon royaume !

Jareth sortit son cristal et aussitôt qu'il fut sortit, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle du trône. Hoggle et Sarah étaient un peu secoués.

Jareth lui, était assis ou plutôt allongé sur son trône comme si il n'avait jamais bougé et qu'il les accueillait.

-Nous sommes dans le royaume du roi des Gobelins ! Dit Hoggle

-Bien vu horreur ! Tu vois Sarah il est avec toi … mais je vais lui demandé de partir de cette pièce …

Des gobelins sortant de nulle part prirent Hoggle effrayé et le sortir des appartement du roi, cela fit bien rire Jareth.

-Qu'allez vous lui faire ? Demanda Sarah apeuré

-Calme toi, je veux juste qu'il nous laisse tranquille …

La jeune fille se décontracta après ces paroles, mais croisa les bras

-Je voulais que nous ne soyons rien que toi et moi …

-Pourquoi ? J'veux dire … en quoi ça vous importe ?

-Sarah, je n'agis que pour te faire plaisir, je suis tous à tes ordres à présent … Je suis ton esclave.

-Ah oui ?

-hm hm. Je te demandais si peu de choses en réalité, tu as vu ? Dit il en se levant soudainement et en se rapprochant de Sarah qui le laisse venir sans trop de peur. Puis il poursuivit avec un visage montrant manifestement sa satisfaction

-Je suis heureux de ton choix … Tu as très bien fait.

-Vraiment ? Mon choix reporte essentiellement sur le fait que je peux revoir mes amis … Voilà mon choix !

Jareth baissa les yeux un instant puis regarda Sarah à nouveau et dit la tête pencher avec un léger sourire

-Tu me provoques ? Une fois que tu aura appris à mieux me connaître tu retireras ses paroles puériles …

-A vous connaître ?

-Oui Sarah, je t'es promis de voir tes amis, mais … Oh tiens tu as aussi promis de me craindre de m'aimer, et de faire comme je te dis, tu as oublié ?

-Non … Mais je trouve que tout cela n'a pas de sens …

-Tu as raison, Tous cela est bien insensé !

Sur ces mots, tout deux se regardèrent, Jareth lui fit un sourire qu'elle ne pu esquiver. Il était très beau. Elle se mit à rougir.

Il eut un silence, la jeune fille essaya d'éviter le regard du roi des Gobelins qui l'intriguait tans.

-Sarah !

Elle leva la tête

-Comment trouves tu mon royaume ?

-Hein ?

-Rassure toi, ce n'est plus en tans qu'ennemi que je te pose la question comme j'ai pu te le demandais autrefois.

Sarah secoua la tête doucement, elle se souvenait bien de ce moment. Elle était alors dans une course contre la montre pour secourir son petit frère.

-Et ce n'est plus à propos de mon labyrinthe cette fois … mais de tous ce qui est autour de toi mon royaume. Tu as la chance d'en être l'invité.

- … Merci. Répondit elle un peu timide

-Tu auras peut être aussi la chance d'en être … la reine.

-La … quoi ?

-Oui enfin, il va falloir que tu le mérites, tu t'en doutes !

Jareth essaya de jouer un peu avec ses sentiments.

-Un titre pareil ne peut être décerné à n'importe qui. Encore moins à une fille qui ne pense qu'au passé et qui à peur.

-Je n'ai pas peur.

-Ah voyez vous ça !

-Mais … De toute façon je ne veux pas alors …

-hm. Sarah, réalises tu ? Tu viens juste de te contredire ! Tu dis ne pas avoir peur ? Non en effet tu es même plutôt effrayer à vrai dire !

La jeune fille ne su quoi dire et des larmes virent même faire briller ses yeux

-J'en ai marre ! Comment pouvez vous savoir ce que je veux ? Demanda elle

Jareth s'approcha d'elle et tendit sa main vers elle avant de lui essuyez les quelques larmes coulant sur son visage contrarié.

-Allons mon enfant, Ne pleure plus, sèche moi ces larmes tu as déjà bien assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui !

Sarah fut surprise de voir qu'il connaissait ce détail récent de sa vie. Qu'elle avait était grondée puis giflé.

-C'est terrible pour toi de ne pas être compris par tes proches ! Je le sais bien. A croire qu'il ne te connaisse pas bien.

-O-Oui c'est vrai. Dit elle la voix un peu bouleversée

Jareth pris alors le visage de Sarah dans sa main comme une boule de cristal.

-Moi je te connais Sarah ! Dit il en la regardant dans les yeux d'une manière si profonde et sincère qu'elle fut immédiatement transportée et mise plus en confiance. Son regard multicolore semblait l'hypnotisé. Elle ne dit alors plus rien, elle le regardait béatement, éprouvant à nouveau cette sérénité à le regarder.

-Sarah, crois tu toujours que j'exerce un pouvoir contre toi ?

-J-Je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne dois pas croire ça. Je n'ai en effet aucun pouvoir contre toi.

La jeune fille eut à nouveau son cœur qui se mit à battre

Jareth retira doucement sa main avant de s'écarter d'elle et de lui accorder un dernier regard et de lui dire

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

-Où allez vous ? Demanda elle en reprenant ses esprits

-Moi ? Je suis chez moi ici, c'est toi qui vas repartir.

-Attendez …

En un moins de temps, elle se retrouva devant le chateau sans meme avoir bougé.

-C'es dingue ça ! Il m'expulse !

Elle était entourée d'une nature de foret. Elle entendait les rires et les cris insupportables des gobelins aux services du roi à travers les fenêtres.

La jeune fille sentait son mépris faire place à un respect. Un respect qui l'a mit dans tous ces états. Elle se toucha le front comme pour réaliser ce qui lui arrivé.

Son ami Hoggle apparut, il s'était caché derrière un rocher, les bruits des branches firent s'en apercevoir à Sarah

-Oh Hoggle … dit elle en avançant vers le rocher ou des paillettes brillaient de toute part par la poudre de fée, ils ne t'ont rien fait !

-Non mais ils m'ont fichus une sacrée frousse ! Que voulait Jareth ?

Elle s'essaya à coté de Hoggle sur la pierre.

-Pff, rien. Il raconte n'importe quoi celui là !

-Attention comment tu parles de lui Sarah ! Il pourrait nous entendre, tu sais, j'ai très peur de sa majesté !

-Sa majesté ? D'accord, Et bien figure toi qu'il veut que je devienne sa reine, sa majesté !

Hoggle sembla viré au blanc même avec son visage ridé.

-Sa reine ? Jareth a perdu l'esprit !

-Oui c'est dingue ? Enfin, il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je le mérite, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vouloir le devenir, ses propositions ne m'intéresse pas !

-C'est que … Il n'y a jamais eu de reine ici.

-Ah oui ?

-Non. Je me demande pourquoi il te veut toi.

-Je ne sais pas ! C'est … enfin … Bizarre.

-C'est pour ça qu'il t'a fais revenir ici ! Il est vraiment avide. Oh lala

-Oui ! Mais je le repousserai et il sera bien obligé de me laisser repartir !

-Vraiment ? Oui je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Oh Sarah je te souhaite de réussir à le vaincre. Parce que être la reine de ce … ce monstre, ça ne serait pas marrant !

- … Monstre ?

-Oui tu as vu de quoi il est capable, il pourrait tous nous tuer ces pouvoirs nous sont à tous supérieur. Je trouve ça assez lâche. Il sait qu'on ne peut rien contre lui alors il se sert de nous. Et ces gobelins à sont service en sont le parfaite exemple. Et puis il ne fait que nous insulter, tu as vu comment il s'amuse de moi, il me fait vraiment peur. Je ne voudrais pas finir dans les marécages de l'eternelle infection ! Que notre étoile nous en préserve !

-Oui j'ai vu ça, mais avec moi il est plutôt gentil..

-C'est peu être un piège, il veut te séduire pour ensuite te transformer en crotte de farfadets ! A mon avis c'est ce qu'il a l'intention de faire, car il n'a pas besoin de reine.

Sarah fut prise d'un gros doute

-Tu crois, qu'il en serait capable ?

-Il est capable de tous Sarah, méfie toi de tout ce qu'il te dit …

La jeune fille réfléchit un peu, il avait l'air si sincère tous à l'heure et son discours fut si pur et reposant. Comme si aucune nuisance ne l'alimentait.

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais compris son petit jeu depuis longtemps, il n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi !

Soudain les paroles de Jareth raisonnèrent dans sa tête « Sarah, crois tu toujours que j'exerce un pouvoir contre toi ? Tu ne dois pas croire ça. Je n'ai en effet aucun pouvoir contre toi. »

Elle soupira. Hoggle la ramena à la réalité

-Il faut que tu puisses rentré chez toi et pour ça il faut déjouer ces plans, ne pas se laisser prendre à son petit jeu. Je sais que tu le peux !

-Oui merci Hoggle ! Dit elle en lui adressant un sourire, mais tu sais en un sens je suis bien contente d'être ici, car je peux te revoir, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté sa proposition, pour pouvoir vous revoir toi et les autres, et non pas pour sa personne. Tu aurais du le voir, il était fou de rage.

Ceci fit bien rire Hoggle qui dit

- Il ne doit pas trop m'aimer …

-Ne t'en fais pas il ne peux rien te faire, tu es mon ami et il a promis de me laissé être avec vous. D'ailleurs ou sont Ludo et Didimus ? Demanda elle en regardant autour d'elle

-Heu … Nos relations ne sont vraiment restées celle qu'elles étaient quand tu étais avec nous, on as repris nos vies, je les ait un peu perdus de vu …

-Oh non, il faut allez les retrouver !

-Bonne idée, mais je ne sais pas ou ils sont, probablement dans le labyrinthe, mais Sarah si on y va, Jareth le saura et il voudra nous tuer ! Ou pire nous envoyer dans les marécages de l'infection éternelles à vie !

-Quoi, c'est une blague ! Il m'avait promis de me laisser les voir !

-hm. Tu vois que c'est un baratineur !

-Pas avec moi !

Sarah se leva du rocher et courra vers le château sous le regard apeuré de Hoggle et cria

-Hey ! Je dois vous parlez, vous m'aviez promis de me laisser voir tous mes amis ! Vous m'avez mentis !

Pas de réponse, elle ajouta

-C'est pas juste !

Elle se tourna vers Hoggle puis de nouveau vers le château

-Oh Sarah, il ne faut pas le chercher …

-Tu crois que j'ai bien fait de crier ?

-Oui ! Bien sur, sinon je ne serai pas là ! Dit justement sa voix grave, il était près du rocher, Hoggle poussa un cri.

-Tu me traites de menteur ? Tu as un sacré culot !

-C'est vous qui avez du culot ! Ils ne sont pas là comme promis, je ne peux même pas les voir

-Tu n'as qu'à y aller dans mon labyrinthe pour y retrouver tes amis, ça m'est égale ! Mais a tes risques et périls.

-Vous tenterez de nous tuez ? Demanda elle sérieuse

-Comment peux tu penser ça … demanda Jareth en plissant les yeux.

Il eut un silence

-Sarah tu ne sembles pas remarqué mes efforts, mon acharnement pour ta personne !

Hoggle intervint

-Oh votre majesté, elle est juste très …

-Tais toi créature, je sais très bien ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle n'est pas !

-Je vous interdis de le traiter à nouveau comme ça ! Dit Sarah

-J'ai dis à tes risque et périls, car tu n'auras jamais assez le temps de les retrouvez ! Ils sont au plus profond du labyrinthe, je dirais au même endroit ou vous les avez trouvé la dernière fois ...

-Pourquoi n'aurais je pas le temps ?

-Parce que tu te dois d'être à mes cotés ! Toi aussi tu as fais une promesse ne l'oublis pas, celle de m'obéir ! Va là bas et en rien selon mon désir tu te retrouveras dans mon chateau. Autant dire que c'est quête vaine ! Dit il sournoisement

-Oh non, c'est pas vrai …

Hoggle observait attentivement, la situation semblait le dépasser

-D'accord j'ai promis, mais vous aussi, et normalement vous devez me laissez les voir sans que j'ai à emprunter le Labyrinthe !

-Oui bien sur, je peux faire ça.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui mais, tu vas devoir le mériter ! Ca sera comme ça avec moi et il en a toujours été ainsi. Montre moi que tu respectes notre pacte, que tu m'es fidèle et il y aura un retour de ma part ! C'est une promesse. J'estime que l'on doit la combler réciproquement. Avoue que pour une fois ça ne manque pas de sens !

Sarah comprit mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout

-Je me suis beaucoup exécuté pour toi, et il n'y a pas de retour ! Rien de ta part ! S'exclama t'il en haussant le ton.

Ces mots firent sentir Sarah mal à l'aise. Elle en éprouvait presque du remords. Mais elle ne le montra pas.

-Je comprend … dit elle énervé

Il s'avança vers elle

-Je t'ai déjà donné ça ! Dit il en pointant Hoggle du doigt. J'estime que j'en ai suffissement fait !

Sarah se tus et baissa la tête

-Tu les verras quand tu seras reconnaissante un point c'est tous !

C'est sous la colère que Jareth disparus en seulement un clin d'œil. Sarah tenta d'un geste de le retenir mais il était trop tard.

Il eut un silence

-Mince alors, je ne l'ai jamais vu énervé à ce point … murmura Hoggle

Sarah resta raide comme un piqué et s'exclama le regard dans le vide

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire …

-Oh Sarah, ne l'écoute pas, tu dois surmonter ses ordres si tu veux t'en sortir !

-Il semble qu'il est tous les pouvoirs sur moi, je ne peux même pas faire ce que je veux ! Et il se vente de vouloir réaliser mes souhaits et de ne pas me contrôler !

-Un baratineur ! Ajouta le petit homme avec un ton persuasif

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être énervé autant à cause de moi, Peut être est ce vrai, je ne suis pas assez reconnaissante, j'ai du lui causer beaucoup de tord au final …

-Sarah …

Elle ne répondit pas et sembla perdu, elle pensa

-Il avait l'air énervé, mais plus comme contrarié du fait que je ne lui renvois pas la pareille, comme si il attendait quelque chose de moi … Il veut donc réellement que je sois à ses cotés, la présence même de Hoggle le rendrait très jaloux j'ai l'impression. Ca ne fait aucun doute. C'est vrai qu'il fait beaucoup d'effort, il m'a fait revoir Hoggle, alors qu'il ne l'aime pas et il n'en été pas obligé. Et moi de mon coté je ne respecte aucune consigne du pacte. Il y'a un fossé entre nous. Normal … Je ne veux pas être sa reine si je faisais des efforts, il me récompensera et je pourrais voir mes amis. Même si ça ne l'enchante pas !

-Alors Sarah qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on face ? Tu veux toujours t'aventurer dans le Labyrinthe ?

-Je n'en suis plus sur Hoggle … Je crois que la meilleur chose à faire c'est de lui obéir, tu sais, comme ça il fera venir tous les autres ici !

-Je l'entends bien, mais c'est de la folie ma belle ! En l'écoutant le piège se refermera sur toi et tu deviendra sa reine et ne pourra jamais revenir chez toi !

-Je sais ! Je sais ! Mais tu as une meilleure idée ? Tous ce que je veux c'est les revoir être avec vous ! C'est la seule chose à faire, si nous allons dans le Labyrinthe pour essayer de les retrouver alors on sera coincé à vie, cela reviendra au même ! Je préfère tenter ma chose en l'écoutant et en lui étant redevable pour qu'il m'accorde mes voeux ! Et en même temps je ferai en sorte de ne pas m'écarter de mon objectif !

-Tu crois que tu en seras capable ?

-Hey ! J'ai déjà vaincu Jareth une fois, je pense pouvoir le refaire !

- … Tu crois ? Demanda Hoggle Inquiet

-Oui absolument, n'ais aucune crainte, je sais très bien ce que je veux, lui, dit le savoir mais il ne le sais pas !

Elle avança vers Hoggle et n'agenouilla à sa taille comme pour le réconforter.

-Tout se passera bien. Ce que je veux c'est être avec vous et au fond il le sait ! Si je veux très fort quelque chose ici, je l'aurais. Il n'y a pas de raison que je n'y arrive pas.

Les deux amis se firent une accolade, ils savaient que cela risquerait d'être éprouvant pour chacun.


	5. Chapter 5

Histoire inspirée du film **"Labyrinth"** sortie en 1986.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Jim Henson** ainsi qu'à **David Bowie** et **Jennifer Connelly**.

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Un peu plus tard, Sarah et Hoggle s'étaient écartés du château mais sans sortir du royaume et étaient allés dans la forêt. Ils avaient trouvé une petite occupation. La jeune fille passionnée du Labyrinthe, cueillit et ramassa tous ce qui lui plaisait et qui serait susceptible de plaire à Toby à son retour. En ce sens, elle était assez positive.

Pierres de couleur inhabituelles, feuilles d'arbres à la forme peu courante, fleurs à l'odeur jamais sentit au paravent, et d'autres babioles, cristaux qui brillaient.

-Heu Sarah tu peux me rappeler à quoi vont te servir tous ces déchets ?

-Déchets ? Tu plaisantes, ce sont des cadeaux de la nature, de là ou je viens on a jamais vu ça ! Je veux les garder rien que pour moi et les montrer à mon petit frère !

-Tu es si persuadé que ça de réussir à te sortir d'ici ? Demanda t'il avec un pouffement de rire.

-Oui ! Dit elle en lui accordant son plus beau sourire

Cela redonna le moral à Hoggle qui continuait à chercher pour elle de quoi compléter sa petite collection qu'elle mit dans un petit sac de velours violet -à la matière fine pas très solide qui se refermait sur lui-même quand on tirait sur la ficelle- qu'elle avait par chance emmené avec elle dans la poche de son jean.

-Oh zut, il risque de trop y en avoir, je vais tous compresser dans ce sac moi … se plaignit Sarah réalisant la chose

-Oh Heu, si tu veux, tu peux mettre tous ce que tu veux garder dans ma petite sacoche. Elle est assez solide. Je veux bien te la prêter un moment ! Dit il de sa grosse voix enroué un peu hésitante.

-Oh comme c'est gentil, merci Hoggle ! Dit elle en prenant la « bourse » que lui tendaient les petits bras de son cher ami du Labyrinthe.

-Il doit y resté deux trois bijoux à moi heu … le meilleur est chez moi, je veux bien te les donner pour compléter ta collection.

Sarah ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés.

-C'est vrai ? Tu me les donnerais ?

-Oui ! Je t'ai dis que le meilleur était à la maison je peux donc m'en séparer ! … Je te les offre de bon cœur !

-Mille fois merci hoggle ! S'exclama elle en transférant ses petites trouvailles dans la sacoche marron qui se fermait aussi avec une ficelle.

Une fois qu'elle eut finis elle se pencha et lui fit un petit bisou mêlé à un câlin.

-Non Sarah ! Cria t'il

-Quoi ?

Il attendit un instant et répondit

-Oh heu … rien, j'avais peur qu'une trappe s'ouvre ou quoi mais il ne s'est rien passé.

-Ne t'en fait pas ! Il ne t'arrivera rien avec moi ! Dis, tu as toujours le bracelet que je t'avais donné ?

-Oui. Mais il est aussi chez moi ! Tu comprend je ne préfère pas que Jareth me surprenne avec une fois de plus.

-D'accord. Dit elle sans reproche

C'est à peine à ce moment là que la jeune fille observa le ciel et constata un changement

-Qu'arrive t'il au ciel ? Regarde Hoggle il est devenu tout foncé !

-Quoi ? Il ne fait jamais nuit de là ou tu viens ?

-Tu veux dire que le soleil se couche à Gobelins Ville ! Ah ok, oui il fait nuit chez nous mais j'ignorais qu'ici aussi en fait !

-Pourquoi cela serait différent, tu crois qu'on est éclairé par la lumière en permanence, tu es folle ! Dit Hoggle stupéfait

-J'en sais rien. Tu as raison c'est idiot !

Plus ils parlaient plus la nuit tombait. Un noir semblable au néant vint assombrir tout le ciel. Bientôt les deux amis, ne se verraient même plus.

-Mince alors, ça va vite, ou allons nous passer la nuit ?

-Je ne sais pas …

-Nous n'avons qu'a allez dans la ville des gobelins qui entour le château du roi, regarde j'y perçoit pleins de jolie lueur et de lumière !

-C'est peut être pas une bonne idée Sarah, ils sont au service de sa majesté !

-On ne peut quand même pas rester dans cette forêt, j'ai peur moi ici ! On ne voit presque plus rien à part au loin vers le château.

-Je voudrais bien rentré chez moi et t'y inviter mais le chemin est bien trop long à travers le Labyrinthe. De plus il n'est pas éclairé ou à peine par les lucioles et les fées.

Soudain ils entendirent un bruit semblant sortit de la bouche d'une créature non identifié, un bruit aigu et effrayant semblant affamé.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? Demanda elle après avoir sursauté

-Je ne connais pas toute les espèces qu'on trouve ici, mais je dirais rien de bon !

-Oh mon dieu, viens ! Autant tenter le Labyrinthe un peu éclairé, tans pis, j'ai trop peur ici !

Sarah prit Hoggle par la main et courut avec lui vers le Labyrinthe.

-Attend Sarah, je veux bien moi mais qu'en pensera Jareth !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser un pied dans le labyrinthe que l'horizon et l'image distincte que lui renvoyé ses yeux changea comme sous un claquement de doigts.

Sarah comprit dès lors qu'elle avait changé de lieu.

Elle se trouvait dans le château du roi des gobelins. Plus exactement dans la salle centrale du château ou gobelins et autres créatures séjournaient. Ils faisaient un bruit pas possible. Ils semblaient tous très excités. C'est là aussi que se trouvé le trône de sa Majesté. Peut être cette pièce était en fait la salle du trône ? Mais alors c'était la pagaille ! Elle était très bien entourée des « loyaux sujets ».

Sarah voyait les gobelins, elle n'en fut pas effrayée, quoi que repoussée. Elle les avait déjà vu et avait déjà vu bien plus terrifiant et gros dans le labyrinthe.

-Te voilà à nouveau dans mon royaume Sarah ! Dit Une voix venant de nulle part mais que Sarah reconnu. Cela commencait à etre une habitude venant de lui !

-Ou étés vous ? Demanda elle en levant la tête comme pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas au plafond

-Derrière toi.

Elle se retourna, il était devant elle. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche à dentelle ouverte sur son torse, avec un gilet sans manches noir, d'un pantalon taille haute le saillant très bien et de bottes à talonnette. Il était très beau, elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu vêtit ainsi.

-Regarde mieux la prochaine fois ! Dit il en faisant pivoter un cristal sur sa main.

-Pourquoi m'avoir amené à vous ?

-Ta détresse m'a fait te conduire à moi ! Je n'aimais pas te voir effrayer dans le noir. Tu seras bien mieux ici pour la nuit.

Sarah réfléchit avant de répondre et se souvint de sa dernière conversation avec lui elle ne voulait pas l'énerver à nouveau. Elle décida de commencer son plan et donc de l'obéir

-M-Merci.

-Je t'en pris. En revanche ce qui me surprend c'est que tu n'es pas pensé à moi directement, je t'ai pourtant promis le bonheur à mes cotés. La première personne à qui tu aurais du pensé c'est …

-A vous, je sais bien ! Mais j'avais trop peur et … je ne savais pas si vous alliez me laissez entrer après ce qui s'est passé.

-Que s'est t'il passé ?

-Heu … je vous ai contrarié à cause de mon ingratitude tous à l'heure.

-Tiens, tu y as réfléchis ?

-Oui votre majesté.

Il la regarda avec un léger sourire

-Je m'excuse … d'ailleurs à ce sujet.

Il se mit soudainement à éclater de rire sous l'incomprehension de Sarah puis retourna à son trône.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda elle

Il s'essaya à son aise sur son trône et continua de rire puis déclara

-J'en connaît une qui a vraiment envie de revoir ses amis.

- … Non je …

-Bien sur que si ! Tu t'excuse, te montre aimable, juste après avoir vu que tu n'obtiendrai certaine choses qu'après avoir obéit. Autant dire que tu vas vite en besogne !

-…

-Tu pensais que je ne m'apercevrais pas de tes changements d'humeur ! Je te connais trop Sarah. Tu n'as pas envie de t'excuser envers moi ni même de m'être utile ! Tes plans sont tout autres, je sais, tu désires rentrer chez toi ou voir tes amis horribles et pour ça tu as compris qu'il fallait me satisfaire. C'est bien trouvé Sarah, j'avoues que tu m'épates, tu es intelligente, mais pas au point de me berner !

-Vous le savez …

-J'avais donc raison … murmura t'il avec un air énervé

Les gobelins sautaient dans tous les sens, Jareth leur ordonna de s'arrêter d'un geste de bras, c'est ce qu'ils furent.

-A vrai dire je savais que c'est ce que tu allais faire à partir du moment ou je t'ai quitté tous à l'heure, c'était évident. Pas un moment je n'ai envisagé que tu changes par bonne foi. Et ce qui n'est pas pour me flatter !

La jeune fille demeura inerte

-Te rend tu comtes Sarah que j'agis encore une fois pour t'aider et te combler. Honnêtement ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais du faire étant donné le remerciement. Peut être aurais je du te laisser à la porté de l'inconnu dans le noir. Mais non je ne l'ai pas fais. Je commence à me demander si je ne suis pas stupide d'agir pour le meilleur pour une gamine immature comme toi !

-Arrêtez ! Dit elle, c'est confus dans ma tête ! Je sais plus ou j'en suis, j'ai peur ! Vous me mettez la pression ! Vous ne semblez pas comprendre que j'ai une famille qui m'attend, que je dois rentrer chez moi et vous ne semblez pas comprendre combien j'ai envie de revoir mes autres amis du Labyrinthe, vous dite savoir ce que je veux mais vous ne savez rien !

Dès lors la jeune filles affichait un profonde tristesse sur son visage, sous les yeux de Jareth impassible et interrogateur.

-Je comprends tout au contraire …

-Non ! dit elle commencant à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Vous allez sûrement être énervé après ça mais j'aimerai savoir ou est Hoggle, il était avec moi tout à l'heure.

Jareth se leva et alla doucement vers Sarah

-Se pourrait-'il que tu veuilles me pousser à être cruel !

-Non je vous en pris ! Il est seul dehors, il doit avoir peur, autant que moi !

-Tu attends de moi que je l'aide ? C'est incroyable !

Sarah s'avança et regarda Jareth dans les yeux pour lui dire

-Venez à son aide s'il vous plait, je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, vous étés le seul à pouvoir le faire …

Jareth la regarda avec un léger air de méprit, celle-ci eut du mal à encaisser ce regard.

-Tiens, tiens mais qu'avons-nous là … dit il en lui arrachant sa sacoche de son jean.

-Non s'il vous plait c'est …

A la simple vu de la sacoche Jareth comprit à qui elle appartenait et ce qu'elle contenait

-Qu'est ce que tu compte faire avec ça ? demande il

- …

-Tout cela t'est bien inutile !

Il ouvrit alors la sacoche et déversa le contenu par terre d'une manière assez violente et à la fois indifférente. Le bras tendu et les objets à la portée de la pesanteur. Sarah regarda impuissante sans rien dire craignant sa colère. Une fois les babioles à terre il laissa tomber le sac et croisa les bras la regardant vexé

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela …

-Tu n'en as pas besoin ! D'ailleurs je sais qui te la donné et sache que tu m'en a trop demandé à son sujet étant donné la situation !

La jeune fille regarda ses trouvailles se faire dévorer par les gobelins, ils s'étaient jetés dessus comme un affamé sur une bouchée de pain. Il n'en resté pratiquement plus rien après que Jareth ait fini son discours. Dans ce festin engloutis, Sarah voyait ses espoirs et sa liberté partir en fumée. Elle n'aurait rien à ramener à son petit frère en fin de compte.

Elle n'osa plus lui parler d'Hoggle, Pourtant il était au centre de la conversation, elle savait qu'il était toujours en danger mais ne pouvait plus lui en parler ou il s'énerverait.

-Vous … commença elle, Jareth haussa la tête, vous ne compterez donc rien faire ?

Sarah regretta vite ses paroles en voyant l'expression de Jareth comparable à une bouilloire sifflante menaçant d'éclater à tout instant.

-Pourquoi ?! Demanda t'il en haussant fortement la voix toutefois sans hurler.

Il eut un long silence. La jeune fille ne put contenir son emotion plus longtemps.

-Sors d'ici ! lui ordonna Jareth

Sarah resta perplexe, elle qui venait d'etre ramené ici par le roi des gobelins, il lui demandait à présent de partir, elle demanda apeuré,

-Mais, Je ne comprend pas ...

-S'en ai trop ! Je ne pourrais supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps ! Je vais t'envoyé passer la nuit dans les oubliettes du chateau ! s'exclama Jareth en envoyant sur Sarah son cristal, qui la projetta aussitot en cet endroit.

En désserant ses bras qu'elle avait mit sur son visage pour se protéger, elle constata qu'elle était malheureusement entre ces quartres mur de pierres que sont les oubliettes. A peine éclairées, la jeune Sarah avait peur et terriblement froid. Elle se jeta sur les murs tentant de trouver une quelconque sortie ou faille, mais rien, la panique était elle, qu'elle s'éfondra vite à meme le sol pour y verser les larmes qu'elle avait jusqu'ici contenu.

La nuit était bel et bien tombée et Jareth, lui, était resté assit sur le rebord de sa fenetre pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur son royaume tout en observant Sarah à travers son cristal. Il avait voulu la punir pour son impudance et son caractère effronté. Mais plutot que de se réjouir, le roi des gobleins avait un noeud au coeur. Chacun de ces appels au secours le mettait dans un état second.

-Ce pourrait-il que nous n'ayons toujours pas fait la paix ma chère Sarah ... dit il en parlant à son cristal avec une certaine tristesse.

Un des gobelins, son conseiller officiel -qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était monté sur le trone-, se permit d'entrer dans les appartements du roi.

-Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais entrer ? Demanda Jareth sans lui accorder un regard.

-Que sa majesté me pardonne, mais, je suis votre conseiller, et contrairement aux autres j'ai très bien vu et compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ... répondit il sur la deffencive avec un sourire toute fois.

Son nom était Ritz, il était un peu plus grand que les autres gobelins et avait une intelligence superieur à eux mais restait aussi maladroit qu'eux. On le distinguer des autres egalement par son coté humain mais animal tout de meme, il avait les cheveux blanc et un accoutrement de scrib. Il avait été choisit pour guider Jareth dès qu'il fut assez grand pour gouverner le Labyrinthe.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Ritz ? Demanda Jareth ennuyé au plus au point.

-Vous parlez ... Si vous voulez l'avis de Ritz, laisser cette humaine ici n'apportera rien de bon à notre euh ... je veux dire votre royaume. Voyez dans l'état qu'elle vous met, vous, un si grand maitre respecté, mieux vaux de plus se soucier de son cas et poursuivre votre règne.

- mon règne ... sans reine ? C'est ça que tu essais de me dire, j'me trompe ?

-Nous nous inquiétons pour vous votre majesté ... Vos sentiments sont en train de prendre le dessus.

-Tu vois la présence de Sarah comme quelque chose de négatif, or ce ne sont pas tes affaires, il m'appartient de décider les choix que je veux prendre, qui es tu pour te croire apte à me faire la leçon ? Tu ferai mieu de retourner voir si il ne manque pas un cailloux dans la foret !

Ritz grogna doucement et répondit ;

-Mais Jareth, vous devez faire quelque chose et vite, ou vous allez y laissez des plumes ! Cette humaine pourrait bien prendre le dessus sur vous et ce serait un desastre pour notre univers magique.

-Tu t'inquètes pour rien, vraiment ...

Ils se regardèrent, Jareth se résolu à rassurer son conseiller meme si il n'avait qu'une envie, le mettre à la porte.

-Je vais y réfléchir ! La laissez croupir et mourrir dans ces oubliettes par exemple !

-Voilà une bonne chose maitre, réflechir est une très bonne chose ! Ritz va vous laisser à présent.

-C'est ça dispose et ne revient plus ici sans ma permission ! Dit il avec un léger sourire.

Une fois son conseiller partit, il fixa à nouveau son cristal pour contempler Sarah dont les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

-La laisser croupir et mourrir dans les oubliettes ... pour l'éternité !

Il eut un long silence puis il soupira et murmura ; Y'a t'il jeune fille plus belle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. Chapter 6

Histoire inspirée du film **"labyrinth"** sortie en 1986.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Jim henson** ainsi qu'à **David Bowie** et **Jennifer Connelly**.

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 6 :**

La nuit se poursuivait à gobelins Ville. Quelque heures avaient passé et la pauvre Sarah demeurait toujours dans cette atroce oubliette ou elle était finalement parvenue à trouver le sommeil, à l'inverse du roi des gobelin qui avait longuement « réfléchis » sur la situation.

C'est un peu à contre cœur et avec après avoir hésité un long moment qu'il se résolu à ne pas la laisser plus longtemps enfermer dans cette oubliette. Jareth n'aimait pas du tout le fait d'avoir changé d'avis, ceci ne pouvant être du qu'a une faiblesse ou à un « sentiment » qu'il avait pourtant voulu écarté aussitôt que Sarah s'était montrée ingrate.

Il savait que cela voulait dire vouloir continuer à espérer et à accueillir les faveurs de Sarah, et donc désobéir à son conseiller, mais il avait bien convié Sarah à devenir sa reine, et il n'a jamais songé à un contre ordre depuis que cette idée lui était venue en tête. Il ne pouvait donc pas -ne serait ce par accord avec son plan et par respect pour elle- laisser croupir sa petite invité.

Sarah avait essayé de trouver une position qui ne la heurte pas, chose assez difficile dans cette prison de pierre. Elle s'était endormit en boule après avoir pensé à son ami Hoggle, pour lequel elle était inquiète, et après avoir espéré se réveiller chez elle et se dire que tout cela n'avait été qu'un horrible cauchemar.

Il aurait pu utilisé sa magie pour la ramener au château, mais non. Jareth, vêtu de sa grande cape noir sinistre, était allé la chercher en personne.

Une fois en ces lieux, il ne perdit pas de temps pour l'arracher de ce sol glacé, et la prit avec soin dans ses bras. Laquelle il contempla le visage joliment endormis, toutefois meurtris.

« Ta punition s'arrête ici, elle a largement atteint les limites de ce que je n'oserai plus jamais te faire. »

A ces mots, il sortit son cristal tout en empoignant bien Sarah et se téléporta au château.

La nuit n'en était qu'a sa moitié et la jeune fille avait besoin de repos, il alla donc l'allonger dans un lit confortable d'une des plus belles chambre de son château, qu'elle pourrait conserver si elle lui plaisait.

C'est comme l'âme pleine de remord qu'il regarda Sarah, essayant de trouver les mots qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire sans qu'elle le pense totalement fou. Mais il savait qu'elle garderait une certaine crainte et rejet de lui après ça.

Il soupira. Puis il s'abaissa à son chevet intrigué. La jeune humaine était bien jolie, mais pourquoi était elle si têtu et décidé à ne pas lui céder ?

Il voulu lui remettre une mèche de cheveux en place, car celle-ci venait caché une partie de sa figure, quand ce geste la fit se réveiller, elle se redressa et elle eut une grande expression et réaction de surprise. Par réflexe elle voulu lui donner un coup, mais Jareth l'en empêcha en ayant habilement attrapé son poignée.

-Calme toi … lui dit il

-Lâchez moi ! Ordonna elle presque énervée.

-C'est comme ça que tu me remercie d'abréger ta punition ?

-C'est vous qu'y m'y avais enfermer … Répondit elle en baissant d'un ton et en détendant ses membres.

-Je sais.

Jareth lâcha doucement le poignée de Sarah après qu'il eut constaté qu'elle s'était calmée.

-A ce propos, je n'aurais pas du. Et crois bien que ça n'arrivera plus.

-Pardon ? Demanda elle surprise

Il ne répéta pas mais elle avait bien entendu ses propos et il le savait.

-Il y a une seule chose que tu sembles avoir bien comprit … c'est que je peux facilement céder à tes caprices. Dit il de manière à ne pas la heurter.

-Je vous ai énervé tout à l'heure. J'avoue ne pas avoir trop comprit pourquoi ?

Jareth la regarda fixement, il n'allait quand même pas lui dire … Mais celle-ci fut plus rapide.

-C'est à cause d'Hoggle ?

Le roi des gobelins se retrouva dans une situation bien embarrassante que devoir répondre à cela et répondit après s'être lever,

-Tu sais que je ne te refuserai rien … Si tu te le demandes toujours et je sais que tu aurais abordé le sujet, Hoggle est en sécurité !

Les yeux de Sarah s'illuminèrent. Elle laissa un sourire se montrer face à cette bonne nouvelle.

-Oh je vous remercie votre majesté, c'est sincère, pour ça et pour m'avoir pardonnez !

-Pardonnez ? Ma Sarah si il y a quelqu'un qu'il faille pardonner c'est bien moi, Puisse tu le faire après pour avoir hausser le ton sur toi.

-… Bien sur !

Jareth ne le montra pas, mais il fut si rassuré de l'absence de rancœur de l'âme de la jeune fille, qu'il fit un léger sourire.

Il craignait qu'elle le haïsse à jamais. Il savait néanmoins qu'une partie de ce pardon lui avait été accordé du fait qu'il lui avait dit que tout allé bien pour Hoggle. Il poursuivit donc,

-Tu seras libre de retrouver ton ami demain !

-Merci ! Dit elle en se recoiffant

Mais les questions étaient de trop pour Sarah qui souhaitaient comprendre, elle céda malgré tout

-Merci, mais j'avoue que je ne comprends pas votre obstination envers moi. Vous le roi des gobelins vous soumettait à moi une jeune fille, qui ne répond à aucune de vos attentes. Et pourtant vous continuez de répondre aux miennes. Il y a longtemps que vous auriez du arrêter non ?

-Tu poses trop de questions !

-Vous avez raison, c'est vrai que j'ai compris que vous ne me refuseriez rien ! Hoggle est sûrement à l'abri puisque vous voulez me faire plaisir ! Vous y teniez tans, Merci. Mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi ?

-Toutes ces questions devront attendre demain … Je me vois au regret de partir !

-Attendez …

-Nous aurons tout le temps de parler demain.

Puis il disparu laissant la jeune fille n'ayant rien d'autre à faire en ce milieu de nuit que de replonger dans son lit avec une multitude de questions en tête.

Le lendemain, Sara fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui n'avait eu aucun mal à se glisser au travers de sa fenêtre. Elle fut d'abord un peu perdu en se réveillant dans cette belle et grande puis se souvint de la nuit passée. Elle se leva et en ouvrant la porte elle fut présenté à un garde de sa majesté,

-Suivez moi ! Lui dit il en commençant déjà à partir, la jeune n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre.

-Mais ou vas t'on ?

De son coté Jareth n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et n'en éprouvé aucun trait de fatigue. Une de ses particularité.

Il était assis sur son trône le dos penché, les bras tombant le long de ses jambes. Il était en train de discuter avec Hoggle. Jareth lui poser des questions futile attendant le retour de Sarah. Hoggle était très effrayé et ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa majesté lui parlé de la sorte. Celui ci forcé le sourire et la courtoisie.

-Tu dis avoir déjà parcourut mon labyrinthe des dizaine de fois ?

-O-Oui c'est exact.

-Et bien, je t'en félicite horreur, c'est … tout à ton honneur !

-Hoggle !

-Heu … mais c'est ce que j'ai dit !

-Non vous …

-Silence ! Dit il en voyant Sarah arrivé, puis il se leva pour acceuillir la jeune fille.

-Voici la fille comme vous m'abez dit ! Dit le répugnant garde gobelins.

En voyant Hoggle, Sarah courut l'enlacer sous le regard attristé mais glacé de Jareth qui attendit que cela se passe avant de commencer à parler.

-Sarah, je vais bien, Jareth ! … grommela Hoggle peur que cela ne lui retombe dessus.

-Oh oui ! Merci beaucoup votre majesté.

-Bonjour Sarah ! Dit il avant toute chose.

La jeune fille se redressa et tapa sur ses affaires comme pour être présentable.

-Voilà maintenant un moment que tu es revenu ici, que tu as accepté ma proposition et je ne t'ai toujours pas montré …

Elle leva la tête vers lui sans trop croiser ces yeux

-Me montré quoi ? Demanda elle perplexe

-Mon château ! Tu dois te sentir perdus je me trompe !

-Non ça va … Dit elle en baissant la tête avec un air amusé.

-Il faut que tu le visites mais … j'ai des choses assez importantes à faire aujourd'hui, je vais donc désigner quelqu'un pour qu'il te fasse visiter !

Jareth s'agenouilla face à Hoggle

-Cette jeune fille est mon invitée. Je compte sur toi pour la guider et à la fois lui faire découvrir les lieux car tu sembles très bien pouvoir te repérer en lieu inconnu. Je n'en ai pas le temps, et je préférai que ce soit toi plutôt qu'un de mes gobelins.

Sarah avait tout entendu bien sur, elle trouvait son discours très courtois.

-Bien sur votre majesté, je … je la guiderait de mon mieux ! Répondit Hoggle

Il ajouta en redressant sa tête vers Sarah et en lui lançant un sourire adolescent

-Elle t'aime bien Horreur … Je sais qu'elle sera bien si tu restes avec elle alors … ne me déçoit pas !

Sarah se fut pas indifférente à un tel discours et ressentit son cœur battre de remerciement pour Jareth. Elle fut déconcerté mais ne le montra pas.

Le roi des Gobelin se redressa et adressa un dernier regard sans déchirement puis longea un couloir semblant mené dieu sait ou. Sarah elle le regardait partir, mais elle arrêta quand elle se souvint de son ami.

-Hoggle ! Je suis si surprise de te revoir, j'avais peur que tu sois resté dehors.

-Non, Jareth m'a conduit ici sous tes ordres, merci !

-Il n'avait donc pas mentit … Pensa elle

Les deux amis se donnèrent la main tous en marchant dans le château

-Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il m'a attribué de cette tache …

-Parce qu'il sait très bien que je suis bien avec toi !

-Et depuis quand il se soucie de tes états d'âme ?

-Je ne sais pas …

-Je dois avouer que je suis surpris qu'il m'ait parlé ainsi !

-J'ai l'impression que c'était pour me faire plaisir …

-Ca doit cacher quelque chose, méfie toi Sarah ! Bon ben essayons de découvrir les lieux.

Ils firent plusieurs pas, avaient bien visité une bonne partie du château, en disant à chaque fois qu'il avait rencontré un gobelin que c'était sous les ordres de Jareth, mais ceux là semblaient deja avoir été mis au courant. Cela avait pris plusieur heures. Finalement, Grace à Hoggle, après avoir éviter les pièces louche, et fermé à clef et avoir pris des repères, il revenirent sur leurs pas. Jusqu'a finalement sortir du chateau par la grande entrée histoire de prendre un peu l'air.

En se retrouvant devant le chateau, Sarah ne pouvait s'entendre à plus beaux face à face, et fut agréablement surprise de retrouver Ludo et Sir Didimus.

-Oh mon dieu les amis !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX


	7. Chapter 7

L'histoire est inspirée du film **"Labyrinth"** sortie en 1986.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Jim Henson**, ainsi qu'à** David Bowie** et **Jennifer Connelly.  
**

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 7 :**

-Mais que vois je dont ?! Nous nous retrouvons enfin Gente Dame ! Dit le petit Gobelins moitié chien moitié renard, en la saluant de son chapeau.

-Sarah, retour ! Dit Ludo en accueillant la jeune fille qui s'était précipité sur eux. Hoggle n'en savait rien non plus, il était lui aussi très surpris.

-Mais que faite vous ici ! Je pensais ne jamais vous revoir, Jareth m'avait dit …

-Nous ne savons pas plus que vous, nous avions repris nos affaires ! Et que cela soit clair, je n'en avais pas l'intention de revenir à Gobelins ville ! Plutôt mourir que de me soumettre au roi des Gobelins ! Dit il en brandissant son épée

-C'est vrai Ludo ? Demande elle

Il hocha sa grosse tête.

-Mais alors que faite vous ici ?

-J'ai honte de le dire à une lady, mais Jareth nous a fait prisonnier par sa ordre et nous a conduit ici ! J'ignorais totalement pour quelles raisons maintenant je comprends !

-Pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ferait t'il cela

-Je pensais que vous le sauriez gente Dame …

-Non … A moins que, ce pourrait il ... qu'il ait décidait de vous conduire à moi pour me mettre le plus à l'aise possible. Ajouta elle en se tournant vers Hoggle qui l'écoutait attentivement

-… C'est étrange parce qu'il attendait de moi des efforts avant que je puisse vous revoir … Je me demandes pourquoi il a changé aussi vite d'avis.

La jeune fille était toute chose qu'il lui accorde un tel privilège.

-C'est si gentil de sa part … murmura elle

Hoggle se racla la gorge, Sarah se reprit

-Mais ça na pas d'importance, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir si vous saviez !

-Et nous de même ! Dit Didimus, Nous allons resté avec vous et vous protégé de qui conque osera vous faire du mal !

Sarah souria.

-J'ai vraiment de la chance de vous avoir ! Je me sens en sécurité tans que je suis avec vous !

La petite bande avait passé l'après midi à discuter dans le royaume ou il avait le droit de circuler. C'était entre la discussions et les rires, que chacun raconta se qu'il avait fait depuis, tel de vrai amis.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, assise sur le ventre de Ludo, sous un arbre couvert de poudre magique et entouré de Hoggle, Ludo, la jeune fille avait également abordé le sujet qui voulait qu'elle devienne la future des Gobelins. Ils avaient débattu un long moment, et Sarah leur avait un peu clarifier la situation bien que celle ci cherchait également des réponses.

-J'ai pourtant bien dit à Sarah que Jareth n'avait jamais eu de reine ! Reprit Hoggle

-Ce qui ferait de vous la première reine du royaume ! S'exclama Sir Didimus se sentant concerné pour son amie.

-Vous avez l'air de savoir bien des choses sur l'histoire du Labyrinthe, peut être pouvez vous m'apporter plus d'informations.

Ludo bouda, Sarah le regarda et rigola.

-Et bien, Ça serait un tel privilège que de pouvoir vous donner des renseignements et ainsi pouvoir vous aider dans votre quête, mais j'ai bien peur que l'histoire même du labyrinthe, soit un secret bien gardé même pour nous ! Hélas je suis au courant de certaine chose mais pas tout …

-Oh mais comment faire ? Demanda elle

Ils réfléchirent. Hoggle intervena

-Sarah, j'ai peu être une idée, tout à l'heure en visitant le château …

-Et bien ?

-Nous sommes passés devant une grande bibliothèque que l'on a pas eu le droit de visiter, je suis presque sur que l'endroit détient bon nombre de livre et de manuscrit à propos de l'histoire du labyrinthe !

-Mais oui ! Quel trouvaille Hoggle ! Dit Sarah

-Le seul problème c'est qu'il y avait une serrure, c'était fermé à clef ...

-Vous devez trouver le trousseau gente dame ! Proposa sur de lui Sir Didimus.

-Le trouver mais comment et ou ?

-Jareth ! S'exclama Hoggle tu dois tirer cette informations de Jareth !

La jeune fille s'arrêta et après avoir reprit son souffle demanda

-Et comment je fais ça moi ?

-Facile, en passant du temps avec lui, tu avais dit être prête à faire semblant pour qu'il puisse d'accorder des biens.

-Oui c'est vrai …

-... Bien que cette idée ne m'enchante pas ! Ajouta Hoggle, alors que Sir Didimus hochait la tête pour adhérer.

-C'est marrant parce que vous, j'ai eu le droit de vous revoir, sans même avoir rien fait, il la fait pour me faire plaisir.

-Etrange … murmura le petit renard.

-Peut être qu'il n'y a rien d'étrange, peut être est il gentil avec moi juste parce que … il m'...

-N'y pense pas un instant, c'est louche Sarah, crois moi ! Gloussa Hoggle

-… C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Se résolu Sarah

-En tout cas une chose est sur, cela va vous facilité la tache si il vous cède tout !

-Oui … J'espère qu'il ne s'apercevra pas du fait que je fais semblant, la dernière ça a mal finis … Rétorqua Sarah

-Ça ne me plaît pas trop tout ça, pour une histoire de trousseau pour des livres dont on est même pas sur qu'ils parlent de l'histoire du labyrinthe ! Et même si il y avait des informations, seront elles d'une quelconque aide ? On l'ignore, j'hésite à te laisser risquer ta vie pour rien !

-Le trousseau, Hoggle, c'est la seule carte qu'on peux jouer, ou bien demain, vous vous retrouverez en tans que mes témoins officiel!

Il eut un silence.

-De MARIAGE ! Ajouta elle

Tous eurent une réactions apeuré, s'en suivit d'un éclatement de rire général.

-J'ai confiance en vous mademoiselle Sarah ! Vous saurez tirer à profit vos talent de comédienne ! Bientôt il vous mangera dans la main !

-Je ferai de mon mieux, mais n'ayez aucune crainte, c'est la tout ce que je vous demande !

Un peu plus tard en fin d'après midi; alors que les quatre amis retournèrent vers le château. Sarah s'exclama la main sur son estomac,

-Ohlala, J'ai si faim.

Ludo pencha la tête soucieux.

-Quoi comment ça ? Il se dit vouloir vous combler et il n'est capable de correctement vous nourrir ! Quel affront pour une jeune lady !

-Mais ça va aller … j'imagine que ce soir on va me donner quelque chose !

-Voulez vous que je chasse quelque chose pour vous ? Noix, Fruit ?

-Euh non ça ira, c'est très gentil … A vrai dire je me méfie des aliments qu'on trouve dans la foret ! Répondit Sarah se rappelant de la pèche ensorcelé et en lançant un sourire à Hoggle qui s'exclama,

-Quoi ? Ne pourrait on pas oublier ça !

Celle-ci ria.

Une fois devant l'entrée, on les laissa entré tout les quatre. Incroyable ! Jareth acceptait leur présence.

Des gardes les conduirent à la salle du trône, qui était vide. Puis ils partirent.

Ils firent alors la connaissance de Rizt,le conseiller de Jareth qui ne fit pas prier pour essayer de les induire en erreur !

-Veuillez ne pas rester ici, vous voyez bien que sa majesté n'est pas là, elle est partit en reconnaissance sur nos terre. Vous ne le verrai pas ce soir, retournait donc dans votre chambre ou même dans la foret !

-Comment osez vous parlez à Une lady misérable lâche ! Pour qui vous prenez vous ? S'exclama Sir Didimus Outré

-Ritz est le conseiller du roi ! Je vous pris de bien vouloir vous gardez de me provoquez !

-Grrr.

-Jareth ne viendra pas ? Demanda Sarah.

-Non ! Je viens de vous le dire, faut t'il que je le répète ! Partez d'ici et vite !

Soudain, le roi des gobelins apparut dans une vague d'eclat magique, accompagné de sa horde, le conseiller sursauta, celui ci s'exclama à peine revenu et en se redressant, dévoilant son corps en faisant tourner sa cape,

-Ritz pauvre fou, qu'étais tu en train de faire ?

-Oh votre majesté, heu, n'étiez vous pas sencé de pas revenir bien plus tard …

-Et tu te vente d'etre mon coneiller !

-Veuillez me pardonner, Ritz pensait bien faire en indiquant à la jeune fille ou elle doit aller !

Sarah commença à comprendre le caractère de cet horrible Gobelins.

-File, avant que ma colère ne s'abatte violemment sur toi et ton manque de finesse !

-Bien votre majesté, heu, je vous en pris, avancez sa majesté est prête à vous recevoir ! Dit il en partant, sous les rires haineux des autres Gobelins, s'en suivit de celui de Jareth, plus grave et cruel que les autres.

Sarah, Hoggle, Didimus et Ludo attendirent depuis une certaine distance un petit moment. Jareth semblait les avoir oublié.

Tout en tournant son regard sur la jeune fille, Jareth changea vite d'expression, baissa vite le sourire, et ouvrit de grand yeux surprit avant de se reprendre et de dire

-Pardonne le !

Ludo lui, semblait effrayé de Jareth ainsi que des gobelins qui reprirent leurs marque dans la salle du trône.

-Bonsoir ! Dit elle, ou étiez vous ? Demanda Sarah en esquivant une poule poursuivit par des gobelins agité.

-J'étais bien en reconnaissance, comme il t'a dit. Tu cherchais à me voir ?

-Euh non, c'est à dire …

-Gente Dame est affamé, et c'est de votre faute ! Dit Sir Didimus en pesant ses mots toutefois.

-Ah tiens au fait ! Tu apprécies ma surprise ? Demanda t-'il en regardant la petite bande.

Sarah mit du temps à réagir alors il ajouta

-Enfin passons, Nous aurons le temps d'en parler après !

-Après ? Reprit elle

-Oui, tu sembles avoir faim et c'est une bonne chose car tu es invité à venir dîner avec moi tout à l'heure !

-Avec vous ?

-Oui, ainsi nous aurons le temps de … discuter. Dit il en enlevant sa cape de ses épaules et en l'allongeant sur son trône.

-Et bien, j'ai très faim. D'accord !

-Merveilleux, je te dis à tout à l'heure ! Avant tout, retourne dans ta chambre te préparer.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec mes habits ? Demanda elle

Il ria et dit

-Tu es charmantes ! Va avec cette gouvernante, elle t'aidera !

Dit il en lui attribuant, une gouvernante femelle vêtu d'un petit tablier.

-Suivez moi, jeune fille ! Dit elle de sa voix rouillée sortant d'un pièce venant du sous sol dont elle venait de sortir en montant les escaliers.

Sarah la suivit, mais se retourna vers ses amis.

-Allons va, tes amis sont en bonne compagnie, mes gobelins vont leur montrée ou se trouve les cuisines. Après tout eux aussi doivent manger ...

Un peu rassurée, elle leur dit en commençant à s'éloigner,

-Je reviendrai vite ! A tout à l'heure … Tachez de manger quelque chose !

Jareth venait de partir aussi. Les trois amis se regardèrent un peu inquiet tous de même sous les regards interrogatifs des autres créatures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

Histoire inspirée du film **"Labyrinth"** sortie en 1986.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Jim Henson** ainsi qu'à **David Bowie** et **Jennifer Connelly**.

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 8 :**

La nuit avait commencé à tomber. Le ciel était d'une telle beauté, sombre mais si envoutante

Sarah pouvait l'observer depuis une des fenêtres de la chambre ou elle avait dormis la nuit passée. Apparemment, cette chambre était désormais la sienne.

Elle plaisait beaucoup à Sarah, jamais elle n'avait eu le privilège de dormir dans un si grand lit-baldaquin avec des rideaux transparents autour- dans de si beau draps, et entre des murs si royaux.

Ce n'était pas des blagues ! Jareth lui avait réellement attribué une très belle chambre, digne d'une princesse … ou une reine ?

Sarah frissonna à cette idée et ne préféra pas y pensait. Elle se mit alors à écouter les paroles sans fin de cette gouvernante gobelins qui l'aidait à soigner sa coiffure devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle n'avait fait que parler, papoté, depuis qu'elle avait pris Sarah avec elle.

-Ohlala vous avez de si beaux cheveux, on peut faire plein de chose avec ça … pleins de coiffures ! J'aimerai toute vous les faire un de ces jours … avec des nœuds, des perles et …

-Euh, si j'ai le temps ! Répondit-elle amusée

-Vous ne me faite pas confiance ? J'ai coiffé les plus grands ! Je ne suis peut être que gouvernante mais je sais y faire !

-Oh je n'en doute pas …

-Vous avez raison on n'a pas le temps toute de suite !

Celle-ci se contenta de lui passer une barrette dans les cheveux pour qu'ils soient montés haut avec élégance. Elle les avait laissés raide et simple, manque de temps

… Alors comme ça vous allez diner avec sa majesté … hm. Toujours les autres …

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Oh moi rien ! Rien ! Enfin … S'il m'avait donné ma chance, il n'aurait pas été déçu ! Sans me venter je dois avouer que lors de mes jeunes années, tous les gobelins se retournaient quand j'arrivais !

Alors que la conversation continuait la gouvernante et Sarah, vêtue de sa robe de bal, sortirent de la chambre, retrouver Jareth.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle

-Oui ma petite, et pourtant moi je n'ai jamais réussi à décrocher la moindre invitation. Mais j'en suis sûr ! Il est dingue de moi …

Sarah ria, posant sa main devant sa bouche.

-Il est juste trop intimidé pour s'en rendre compte et pour oser me demander ! C'est pour ça qu'il a préféré demandé à vous !

Elles descendirent les marches.

-Je vais retourner dans mes appartements maintenant, passez une bonne soirée, je vous le souhaite ! Dit-elle confiante et pleine d'amitié pour la jeune fille.

-Merci.

La gouvernante venait de la laisser en bas des marches. Celle-ci regarda de chaque côté, elle était impressionnée par le taille des couloirs, ceux-là était moins compressés et petits qu'à certains endroits du château.

Sarah posa sa main sur la rampe et attendit un peu, songeuse, en arrangeant sa robe blanche bouffante, éclatante de beauté, qu'elle semblait avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où, elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Soudain, un Gobelin arriva et l'escorta jusqu'à une pièce du château qui était fermée avec deux grandes portes à l'architecture délicate et aux esquisses dorées rappelant fortement les formes du labyrinthe.

Elle eut une sensation étrange. Qu'importe, elle entra doucement, et fut agréablement surprise par l'apparence de cette pièce, c'était une grande salle de bal éclairée et aux couleurs vives, les grandes fenêtres vitrées faisaient apparaitre la beauté des étoiles brillant dans le ciel obscur de la nuit. Elles brillaient comme des diamants. La musique d'une harpe accompagnée ce décors féérique.

Ce laissant porter par ce bel environnement, elle en avait presque oublié sa faim.

Tout à coup, elle aperçu Jareth. Il semblait venir de nulle part. Celui-ci s'avança vers elle avec la plus belle des démarches qui soit. D'un pas léger et décider. La jeune fille le regarda arriver avec le cœur battant. Il était habillé comme un prince. Son élégance la troubla.

Elle joignit ses mains et fit quelque pas vers lui à son tour.

Le roi des gobelins s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable et dit après avoir attendu un instant,

-Viens jolie Sarah.

Elle le suivit, ne pouvant faire autrement. Il l'amena jusqu'à la table ou était servis le diner. Affamée, Sarah qui n'avait pas mangé depuis quelque jour ne se fit pas prier pour prendre place à cette table ou était servi un petit festin, en face de Majesté.

La table majestueuse était décorée d'une manière bien étrange, mais c'était si beau. Pas d'époque précise, ça faisait aussi sophistiqué qu'en désordre. Il y avait des objets éparpillés ici et là, semblable à de vieux jouets ou des antiquités, et des chandeliers recouvert de tissus, scintillant de paillettes.

Sarah laissa s'échapper un sourire à cette esthétique si amusante et belle.

Mais outre la décoration, la nourriture semblaient elle aussi très appétissante, d'ailleurs de quoi s'agissait-il ? Elle n'avait jamais vu de tels plats. Ça se mange ?

Jareth était amusé par le regard naïf et à la fois fasciné de la jeune fille.

-Tu n'as pas faim ? Demanda-t-il l'air faussement soucieux

-Oh … si, mais je n'avais jamais vu une nourriture semblable …

-C'est de la nourriture pour gobelins, tu peux en manger ! Comme nous nous pouvons manger de la nourriture humaine, mais je trouve la nôtre bien meilleur …

-C'est fait avec quoi ? Demanda elle en commençant à piquer dans son assiette

-Diverses choses, je ne suis pas sur … Je demandé quelque chose de bon et léger, c'est surement équilibré …

De leur coté, Hoggle, Didimus et Ludo étaient avec les autres gobelins dans les cuisines. Il y'avait des tables pour chacun des gobelins, mais tous mangeaient et étaient répartis n'importe comment.

Ce qui effrayé le petit groupe d'amis qui ont manqué de se faire piquer le pain de la bouche.

-Manger dans de telles conditions ! Je suis révolté ! S'exclama Sir Didimus

-J'espère que Sarah passe une meilleure soirée que nous … Bouda Hoggle en essayant d'éviter les projectiles.

-Oui, pourvu qu'elle parvienne à se souvenir de son objective.

-Et surtout se méfier de Jareth !

-Oui.

Ludo lui était apeuré surtout par Leurs ricanements des autres gobelins qui tournaient autour de lui pour s'emparer de saucisses qui trainait ici et là.

-Ne craint rien mon ami, ils ne peuvent rien te faire … nous sommes avec la gente dame ! Dit Sir Didimus tentant de rassurer Ludo

-Si ce n'était pas pour elle … ajouta Hoggle.

Soudain la servante gobelin qui se trouvait là clama aux autres de se calmer pour laisser les invités manger en paix. Les gobelins firent moins de bruit et retournèrent à leur place. Celle-ci vint se joindre à leur petite table.

-Un immense merci à vous ! Dit Sir didimus qui n'en pouvait plus

-Ce n'était plus une cuisine mais une bassecour ! S'exclama-elle

Cette réflexion fit rire Hoggle qui semblait apprécier sa présence.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter ensemble.

La jeune fille, elle, savourait son diner. Elle se régalait. Malgré son jeune âge elle essayait de montrer le plus de manière possible en présence de Jareth qui visiblement n'avait pas faim. En fait c'est elle qu'il dévorait des yeux.

-J'ai oublié de te le dire Sarah mais … ta robe est très belle.

-Je trouve aussi, dit-elle en souriant, en posant ses couverts.

-Elle l'est uniquement parce que tu la portes.

La jeune fille se recoiffa un peu gênée.

-T'aurais-je embarrassé ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant légèrement

-Non … Non pas du tout ! Répondit-elle en gardant son calme.

-Bien. Parce que tu ne dois pas. Ce n'est pas mon but.

Il ajouta,

-Est-ce que tu te plais ici jolie Sarah ?

Elle réfléchit avant de donner une réponse, puis hocha doucement la tête. Celle-ci devait faire attention à chacune de ses paroles si elle voulait s'en sortir.

-J'avais des choses à vous demander … !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Hum. Ah oui, je m'interroge beaucoup quant à vos intentions sur moi !

-Mes intentions sur toi ? Demanda Jareth en levant un sourcil et en souriant d'un air mesquin, que veux-tu dire ?

Sarah comprit que sa question était un peu bizarre et rougit, elle se rattrapa,

-Vos intentions euh … De faire de moi votre reine, et votre acharnement à réaliser mes souhaits

-Mais n'est-ce pas là ce que je t'avais promis ? Réaliser tes rêves …

-Si …

-Bien que parfois tu ne le mérites pas ! Mais … Je ne t'en veux pas …

-Pourquoi ? Voilà ce que je veux savoir, pourquoi cédez-vous à tout ?

Jareth la regarda profondément, puis se leva et alla vers elle, il lui tenda la main,

-Tu as finis ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

-O-oui. Dit-elle, le regardant en levant ses yeux.

-Alors viens …

Sarah lui donna sa main, et le roi des gobelins l'amena sur la piste de dance. En un rien de temps, sans qu'elle s'en aperçu, elle se retrouva à danser avec lui. Sa main tenait la sienne, et Jareth lui entourait la taille.

Soudain, elle se sentit baigner dans un sentiment qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout affronter, elle s'exclama avec une voix fébrile

-Attendez …

-Chut, ne dis rien … lui susurra Jareth à l'oreille.

-J'avais d'autre choses à vous demander !

-Je ne réponds à tes questions qu'une seule à la fois, rétorqua Jareth avec une expression très sûre de lui qui ne manqua pas de charmer la jeune fille, à peine osant le regarder,

Elle voulue s'échapper, partir loin de cette danse ténébreuse. Non en fait elle ne le voulait pas.

Son regard se perdant dans le sien, c'était comme si plus rien autour n'existait, les problèmes comme ses peurs.

La musique si envoutante et se visage si beau et pénétrant, elle ne put se résoudre qu'à le laisser la guider. Elle pouvait sentir ses mains sur elle.

Sa façon de la toucher était à la fois douce et respectueuse.

Ça lui faisait tant de bien. Peu à peu son corps se détendit, elle se laissa porter.

Il n'y a avait qu'eux dans cette salle de bal somptueuse, la jeune fille semblait apprécier que seul son regard se pose sur elle et que personne ne les voient.

Toujours en souplesse, Jareth la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de la reprendre par la taille, la jeune fille semblait avoir était surprise par ce geste, elle fit un sourire qu'elle ne put contenir. Ce qui fit rire sa majesté un instant. Un rire léger et espiègle tel un adolescent.

Son cœur battant au rythme des pas de danse, Sarah ne voyait plus le temps passé.

Le roi des gobelins lui, ne laissant rien paraitre, vivait un des plus beaux jours de sa vie.

Soudain, la mélodie se termina doucement, c'était la fin de la valse. Jareth tout en maintenant la main de la jeune Sarah, s'écarta un peu et la salua. Quel gentleman !

Gentiment, il lui fit signe et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la salle de bal, sur le balcon montrant la vue de gobelin ville. Là ils s'assirent sur la rambarde.

Jareth comprit sa réaction quand à cet instant, elle lui lâcha la main. Il dit sans plus attendre, Assit à son aise d'une posture élégante dont il avait le secret,

- Comment te sens-tu ce soir ?

-Bien … Oui je vais bien. Répondit-elle en se recoiffant une mèche de cheveux.

-Attend … je peux ?

-Hein ?

Jareth saisit la barrette de Sarah et lui retira doucement de ses cheveux, lui détachant ainsi sa longue et lisse chevelure brune.

Il fut un instant déstabilisé par sa beauté, puis reprit lui agrippant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde.

-Ma Sarah tu es une splendeur …

Celle-ci n'avait pas compris l'action et ne sut quoi répondre, juste,

-Merci …

-Je veux pouvoir la contempler à jamais et surtout … que tu sois pour toujours à mes côtés !

Aucun mot ne sortis de sa bouche.

-Ne désires tu pas la même chose ? Ajouta-t-il

-Votre majesté …

-Tu peux m'appeler Jareth tu sais …

-Jareth, j'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous faites pour moi, c'est vrai, je suis touchée …

-Je ferai tout pour que tu te sentes bien ici,

-Mais …

Sarah ne voulait pas se laisser attendrir, elle se rappelait ce que ses amis lui avait dit, mais il semblait si sincère.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda le roi des gobelins soucieux

Sarah le regarda un instant et ne put continuer sa phrase,

-Rien … c'est très gentil à vous !

- Gentil ? demanda-t-il, Jareth ria, et poursuivit, tu es loin de comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi.

La jeune fille se sentie confuse, était-elle heureuse, effrayée ? Pas de réponse à ses questions. Devait-elle écouté son cœur ou la raison ? Se sachant quoi choisir, elle détourna son regard de celui de Jareth et murmura,

-Je veux juste que tout redevienne normal …

-Il n'y a rien d'anormal entre nous deux. Répondit Jareth dans l'instant

-Je … je ne sais plus qui croire ! Arrêter d'agir comme vous le faite, ça me fait mal.

Il eut un silence, Jareth s'abaissa un peu vers elle pour mieux capter son regard,

-J'agis uniquement pour ton bien Sarah.

-Tu n'as pas à me craindre, je ne peux plus exprimer ma cruauté envers toi, C'est finis ça ! même si c'est ce que je devrai faire, je ne le ferai pas !

-Excusez-moi si je vous pousse à bout, ce n'est pas ce que je veux …

-Tu as du mal à exprimer ce que tu ressens vraiment, je peux le comprendre !

A Ces mots, Sarah se calma et se fit raccompagner par Jareth jusqu'à sa chambre, celui-ci se permettra d'entrer un moment avec elle s'assurer qu'elle allait mieux.

-Comment trouves tu ta chambre ? demanda Jareth en se mettant à dos au mur avec élégance.

-Très bien ! Elle est très belle …

-J'y tenais assez à vrai dire !

-Que vas t'il se passer demain ?

-Il se passera ce que tu veux qu'il se passe, tout dépend de toi à vrai dire.

Sarah se souvenu qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie rentrer chez elle, être loin de ce magnifique, envoutant être machiavélique, menteur enleveur de bébé. Malgré les gentils paroles, il ne la laisserait jamais partir, il semblait avoir baissé sa garde, il était temps de lui soutirer des informations comme elle avait prévu avec ces amis,

-A ce propos, j'aurai aimé connaitre un peu mieux le château …

-Horreur ne t'avais donc pas tout montré ? Demanda t'il septique

-Oh si bien sûr mais j'aurai voulu … le visiter encore !

Sarah eut un peu peur après avoir prononcé ces parole, Jareth la regardé fixement et pas avec regard très doux. Il dit à son étonnement,

-Bien ... Que veux-tu voir exactement ? Tu ne me demandes pas cela pour tout revisiter si ?

-Et bien … Sarah fit un lapsus et lui révéla la pièce de sa quête sans le vouloir, la bibliothèque !

-Tu parles de cet endroit remplis de livre ?

- …

-Pas de problème, je demanderai à ce qu'on ouvre les portes pour toi !

Mince alors, pourquoi Jareth ne lui interdis rien, peut être cette pièce n'a en fait aucune importance, peut-être que les livres n'explique en rien et lui seront d'aucune aide pour essayer de s'échapper ! Mais alors pourquoi la porte était-elle fermée. Peux être Jareth l'avais oublié ? C'est pourquoi elle ne préféra pas poser la question.

-Merci !

-Je t'en prie ! Mais juste une question, pourquoi cet endroit t'intéresse-t-il ? Tu aimes lire ?

-Oui.

-D'accord !

Cette réponse la surprit à nouveau. Cette bibliothèque ne semblait vraiment pas avoir d'importance. Mais quand même demain, elle irait voir.

Jareth, qui apparemment ne se doute de rien, lui souhaita gentiment bonne nuit et partit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, désolé de l'attende, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot, j'enverrai la suite bientot :)


	9. Chapter 9

Histoire inspirée du film **"Labyrinth"** sortie en 1986.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Jim Henson** ainsi qu'à **David Bowie** et **Jennifer Connelly**.

***Special thanks* :** Merci pour ta review "guest", ça me fait très plaisir que l'histoire te plaise ! Je te remercie de la suivre et de m'encourager c:

et aussi un grand merci à **Mearra**, qui suit l'histoire depuis le début. Elle aussi à commencé une histoire, n'hésitez pas à allé la lire.

Bref voilà le nouveau chapitre ;) tadadada.

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 9 : **

Le lendemain, Sarah alla rejoindre, Hoggle, sir Didimus et Ludo qui l'attendait à l'entrée du château, Ils avaient passaient une longue nuit avec ces maudit Gobelins mais une chose les intéressait savoir de quoi il retournait.

-Comment s'est passé votre soirée gente dame ? Demanda Sir Didimus

-Bien, merci ! J'ai réussis à obtenir l'autorisation de Jareth pour aller à la bibliothèque !

-Son autorisation ? Mais Sarah, il ne devait pas être au courant ? Demanda Hoggle

-Non c'est vrai, mais apparemment il n'y a rien de mal à ça car il n'avait pas l'air choqué.

-Mais alors cet endroit contient-il réellement des informations qui peuvent t'être utile ?

-C'est ce que je me suis demandé, et la seule façon de le savoir, c'est y aller.

Tous se rendirent jusqu'aux portes de la bibliothèque fermait à clef. Hoggle qui se souvenait du chemin, contrairement à la jeune fille, marchait droit devant.

Une fois devant la porte, ils virent passer devant eux, Ritz, l'étrange conseiller de Jareth,

-Mais que faite vous là ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton hautain.

-Nous venons visiter la bibliothèque ! Répondit la jeune fille

-Vous n'en avez pas le droit !

-Bien sûr que si ! Jareth, lui-même m'en a donné l'autorisation.

-Je n'en crois pas un mot !

Sarah sourira, elle fit la maligne,

-Bon, ces portes sont censé être fermées … commença t'elle

-Oui !

-Alors si Jareth ne me l'avais pas autorisé pourquoi serait-elles … Ouvertes !

Elle poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit scintillante de magie,

Ritz fut comme choqué et Sarah fière et tout souriante de par la promesse respectée de Jareth.

Ludo, Hoggle et didimus rirent.

-Jareth a donc perdu l'esprit ! dit Ritz qui courut pour probablement allait rejoindre le roi des gobelins, son chef.

-Vite entrons ! Dit-elle en leur faisant signe

Une fois entrés, elle referma la porte.

L'endroit était gigantesque remplit de livres, elle ouvrit une grande bouche tout en avançant. Il y'en avait partout, même par terre, empilés les uns les autres, posé sur des tables et bien sûr, sur les étagères remplis à craquer.

-Bon … Par où commencer ? demanda Hoggle qui se sentait très petit comparé à cela.

La jeune fille regarda à droit et à gauche,

-N'y a-t-il personne qui puisse nous renseigner ?

Soudain, ils entendirent, une voix très aiguë demander,

-Besoin des renseignements ?

Mais d'où cela provenait -il

-Ou êtes-vous ? demanda Sarah

-J'arriiive ! Redit la voix

Une petite créature à peine plus grande qu'une main, ronde comme une boule, sur de longue et patte et aux grosses lunettes de vue glissa le long de l'escalier géant, jusqu'à s'arrêter au visage de Sarah.

-Enfin des visiteurs ! Laissez-moi vous le redemander Besoin de renseignements ?

-Personne ne vient ici ? demanda Sir Didimus

-Non, plus depuis bien de longues années, voir même des siècles, il faut dire que peu de créature gobelin ont le privilège de lire.

-Oui ! J'aurai besoin d'un renseignement …

-A quel sujet ?

-Heu, Sarah ne pouvait pas lui dire « comment s'en allait d'ici » elle lui demanda alors, les origines du labyrinthe et … ses règles.

-Précisez … pratiquement tous portent à ce sujet … excepté la littérature de certain gobelins. Dit la petite créature en empoignant ce qu'il avait sous les mains et en les jetant à terre.

-Le plus facile, celui qui porte sur des révélations … répondit elle en évitant les livres poussiéreux.

-Vous n'avez qu'à Tourner la tête jeune fille …

C'est ce que fit Sarah qui vit un manuscrit se différenciant des autres, elle fit « ha ! Ce fut vite fait » et le sortis de la rangé.

-Ouvre le Sarah ! Proposa Hoggle

Sarah eut une appréhension, tout dépendait de ce qu'elle allait trouver dedans.

Elle ouvrit le livre et tourna les pages en s'exclama

-Oh mon dieu, c'est écrit en minuscule et il y'a au moins milles pages !

Le petit groupe se pencha sur le manuscrit, Ils furent déconcertés.

-Mais ou voyez-vous des écritures ? Demanda Sir Didimus

-Ben là, partout, regardez c'est remplie …

-Les pages sont blanches Sarah. Répondit Hoggle

Sarah regarda à nouveau le livre, elle y voyait bien des écritures. Mais alors pourquoi eux, ne pouvaient-ils pas les voir ?

-Blanches ? Non ! … Peut-être que je suis la seules à pouvoir les lire !

-Peut-être, mais qu'avons-nous de moins que vous que nous nous ne pouvons pas ?

-Je l'ignore, mais de toute façon vous ne savez pas lire ?

-C'est exact, mais de là à y voir blanc ! Gloussa Hoggle

Sarah décida de demandé au gobelin de la bibliothèque des explications, celui-ci lui répondit,

-A vrai dire, il m'ait impossible de le lire aussi … J'ignore pourquoi vous été la seule !

Sarah, suivit de Hoggle, sir Didimus et Ludo, alla posait le pavé de pages sur une table et s'assit. Elle ouvrit la couverture,

Elle suivit la lecture avec son doigt, silencieuse. Au bout d'un petit moment, Hoggle éclata,

-Alors ?

-J-Je ne sais … Tout cela n'a aucun sens !

Elle tourna les pages,

-Mais que délivre-t-il ? Ajouta Didimus

-Ça parle de choses invraisemblable, Ça n'évoque même pas le labyrinthe !

-Tourne les pages, c'est peut être vers le milieu ! suggéra Hoggle soucieux.

De son coté, Ritz avait accourut dans tout le château à la recherche de son maitre. Justement il le trouva, à la salle du trône, il se cogna à ses jambes en arrivant. Celui-ci vêtu de sa chemise blanche et de ses bottes à talonnettes, dirigé ses occupants.

-Votre majesté, enfin je vous trouve !

-Ritz, qu'est ce qui peut bien te mettre dans cet état ! Tu t'es vu dans un miroir ? Répondit-il de manière joviale

-Non non ce n'est pas ça !

-Tu me sembles préoccupé, j'espère que ce tu as à me dire n'est pas trop grave, car je suis dans de bonne humeur, et je ne voudrai pas que je vienne la troubler !

-Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous vexer mais j'ai assisté à une chose terrible … la jeune humaine …

-Sarah ? demanda Jareth se sentant soudainement concerné par les paroles de son conseiller, qu'est ce qui se passe, parle !

-Oui, et bien elle a pénétré dans la bibliothèque, personne n'est autorisé à y entré ! Elle a dit que vous lui aviez autorisé l'accès, ce qui est un mensonge !

-Et c'est ça qui te faire courir dans tous les sens ? Décidément, tu es vraiment pitoyable, je lui ai en effet autorisé l'accès !

-M-mais votre majesté, une chose pareille n'est pas tolérable, c'est …

Jareth abaissa doucement son bras, l'attrapa et le monta par le col de son vêtement jusqu'à lui menaçant,

-Tu aimerais finir tes jours dans les maraîchages de l'éternel infections ? Figure toi que je peux t'y envoyé !

-De Grace Jareth, écoutez-moi, je ne conteste pas votre autorité, je veux juste vous avertir que la jeune fille à l'intention de recueillir des informations pour vous nuire !

-Pour me nuire ? Que sais-tu de ses plans, tu ne l'as connais même pas !

-Et bien, elle avait l'air décidé à s'échapper d'ici, accompagné de ses amis, c'est là son seul désir, elle n'aime rien de notre royaume, elle ne s'y plait pas, elle fera tout pour le détruire. Répondit le conseiller légèrement apeuré

Jareth fut profondément meurtris par de telles paroles, Cela vaudrait donc dire qu'elle ne l'aime pas non plus ?

-Mais voyons qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça !

-Je ne sais pas, je peux le sentir, mon sixième sens, me trompe rarement.

Jareth reposa Ritz de manière un peu abattu. Celui-ci remarqua la chose et ajouta,

-Il ne faut pas vous en faire maitre, je vous somme de la faire sortir de la bibliothèque au plus vite.

-Nous verrons bien ce qu'elle veut … Dit-il en sortant un cristal lui montrant Sarah, et … si tu m'as mentis, ce que je n'espère pas pour toi, tu iras prendre des vacances dans tes maraichages préférés !

Jareth se mit à contempler son Crystal de même que Ritz, plutôt mal à l'aise.

-Elle tient entre ces mains un manuscrit … S'exclama le conseiller tentant de mettre les indices de son côté.

-Je vois bien.

-Lequel est-ce ?

-Je l'ignore, mais elle n'y trouvera rien d'intéressant croit moi … C'est du vieux gobelin !

-Vraiment ?

-Hm. Regarde là, elle a l'air si confuse … ça me ferait presque de la peine pour elle, dit Jareth sur un ton rieur.

-Si elle cherche c'est qu'elle veut nous nuire quand même …

-Bon ça suffit maintenant, j'en ai assez que tu dises du mal d'elle ! Jareth rangea son Crystal rassuré et s'approcha de son conseiller qui recula effrayé.

-Oh non s'il vous plait pas les maraichages de l'éternelle infections !

Jareth se contenta de l'exclure de la salle du trône d'un coup de botte bien placé.

Celui-ci se retrouva éjecté sous les rires de son maitre qui ajouta

-Pour l'instant, il faudra te contenté de ça, aller, tu me fais perdre mon temps !

Ritz plutôt vexé s'en alla. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot …

La jeune Sarah referma le livre et y posa son front de manière abattu,

-C'est perdu d'avance !

Hoggle d'approcha d'elle et lui tapotant le dos de sa grosse main en la rassurant

-Ne soit pas défaitiste ma jolie, tu vas trouver … On fera tout pour t'aider !

Ludo fut très attristé de voir son amie ainsi et approcha sa tête comme un gentil chien faisant la moue.

Sarah passa ses bras autour de sa tête et murmura,

-Oh, merci Ludo.

Sir Didimus péta un plomb,

-Ce n'est pas croyable des choses pareils, vous là le gobelin, vous ne savez pas nous informez correctement, c'est pourtant votre métier ! J'exige réparations ! Dit-il en le pointant de son épée.

-Calmez-vous Monsieur ! Il suffit de me demander, il faut dire que je suis débordé, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-La gente d'âme ne comprend rien aux écritures que seul elle, parvient pourtant à lire !

-Hm. Il est très vieux ! C'est probablement du vieux Gobelin !

Sarah ouvrit une petite bouche et dit

-Vous auriez pu nous le dire avant, ça nous aurait évité les faux espoirs !

-Navré.

-Peut être pourrirais vous traduire pendant que je vous le lis ? Suggéra Sarah

-Hm ? Oh, mais la terre ne tourne pas autour de vous, je regrette, je ne suis pas assez pour ça !

-Souate ! Je vous l'emprunte dans ce cas ! Dit Sarah qui prit le manuscrit entre ces bras, et commença à se diriger vers la porte de sortie.

-Hey ! Vous n'avez pas présenté votre carte !

Hoggle, le dernier à partir, lui fit signe de son petit bras comme pour lui dire de se taire. Accompagné d'un « bahh ». Ce qu'il fut.

Les amis sortirent du château, marchèrent jusqu'à ne plus rencontrer l'armée de Jareth. Dans un endroit tranquille.

-Ce n'est pas juste ! Je ne sortirai jamais d'ici ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant par terre et en rouvrant le livre posé sur ses jambes croisées.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est des énigmes, un langage inconnu ? demanda Hoggle

-Non … j'arrive à lire mais ça ne veut rien dire, oh, quelqu'un a voulu me jouer une farce c'est surement ça !

-Lisez un extrait pour voir ? demanda Didimus

-Seul tu là jour un pomme soleil parent énervé idiot. Tu vois ? Et il n'y a même pas de ponctuation !

-Hmm. Au moins tu arrives à lire, pas comme nous, ça veut surement dire quelque chose ça ! Proposa Hoggle.

-Je ne sais pas mais c'est comme ça partout et j'ai mal à la tête !

En relevant la tête Sarah constata le changement de couleur du ciel, c'était presque l'heure du coucher de soleil.

-Il va bientôt falloir que nous rentrions.

-Tu vas retrouver Jareth ?

-J'espère que non ! J'en ai eu assez hier soir !

-D'ailleurs à ce sujet comment est-il avec toi ? T'a-t-il reparlé de son projet de te faire te toi sa reine.

-Et bien non mais … je ne veux rien savoir à ce sujet, j'évite le sujet quand je suis avec lui !

- Vous fait-il la cour ? Demanda Didimus

Sarah ouvrit de grands yeux et ria,

-Et bien Non, il faut dire qu'il s'y prend très mal ! Il est lourd et … et je ne marche pas du tout !

La jeune fille était devenue toute rouge.

Hoggle était inquiet des sentiments de Sarah mais il n'en dit rien, il ne trouva qu'à dire,

-Tant mieux !

Sarah tournait les pages, soudain entre deux pages elle trouva une plume,

-Oh regardez, il y'a avait une plume entre les pages !

-Jareth ? Gloussa Hoggle soudainement apeuré.

-Je ne pense pas, les siennes ne sont pas comme ça ! Celle-ci est belle, toute blanche …

-Peut être que c'est juste un marque page ?

-Peut être …

Sarah remit la plume à la même page ou elle l'avait trouvait et referma le livre,

-Il vaut mieux rentrer je crois … dit elle

Ludo bouda.

-Euh, personnellement je préfère rester dans la forêt que de retourner là-bas !

-Oui ! La soirée d'hier nous a fatigué, ces gobelins sont invivables ! Ajouta Didimus

-Vous allez me laissez seule ?

-Toi tu es en sureté là-bas mais pas nous.

-Je vois … dit Sarah semblant déçu

-Tu as l'air vexé ?

-Non !

C'est promis tu nous retrouveras dès que tu en auras besoin !

-Oui … ou bien je n'ai qu'à demander à Jareth de vous amener jusqu'à moi !

Ils se turent avec une expression de surprise.

-Oh excusez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire … Je suis un peu fatigué ! Rétorqua-t-elle la main sur le front.

Sarah regarda sa main, soudain, elle était en train de disparaitre,

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Sarah !

Et en un rien elle disparut, ou plutôt elle fut téléporter jusqu'au château.

Toujours le livre en main, elle était tout à coup dans sa jolie chambre. Elle fut rassurée et posa le livre sur sa coiffeuse. Elle constata que dans la pièce d'à côté relié à sa chambre, il y' avait un bain qui l'attendait.

La jeune fille qui avait cogité et marché toute la journée en avait bien besoin, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements et alla se baigner dans la grande baignoire de nacre. Il y'a avait tout autour des feuilles et des fleurs, pour un peu on se croirait prendre son bain en pleine nature.

Bref, elle s'y détendit, l'eau était chaude et le savon abondant. Parfait pour décompresser.

Soudain, elle repensa à ses amis, les pauvres ils étaient toujours dans la forêt ! Mais c'est ce qu'ils voulaient après tout. Ayant disparu trop tôt, elle n'a pas eu le temps de voir si ils avaient mal pris sa réflexion de tout à l'heure. Elle espérait que non … Elle avait parlait trop vite bien sûr ou bien … ? Non. C'est surement ça !

Elle eut soudainement une pensée pour sa famille, ce bain, lui rappelait ceux qu'elle prenait chez elle. Elle pensa,

-Oh, Toby, papa, je me demande bien ce que vous pouvez faire à l'heure où je me trouve, avez-vous seulement remarqué que je n'étais plus là, vous me manquez tans … je regrette d'avoir souhaité au plus profond de moi partir, je n'ai qu'une envie vous revoir ! Et Karen, a elle appelé la police ? Ça ne sert à rien, je suis à gobelin ville, pff. Il faudrait que je demande à Jareth tout ça …

Sarah lava ses cheveux avec les flacons qu'elle trouva près d'elle, auxquels elle fit confiance étant donné leur odeur si parfumé.

Il y' avait des bulles partout dans le bain, c'était amusant, elle n'en avait jamais vu autant et d'aussi grosse volait autour d'elle. Soudain elle eut une terrible pensé, et si Jareth l'espionnait à travers ces bulles ? Il n'oserait pas, si ? Sarah croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'enfouit entière dans l'eau avant de vite ressortir et de se sécher.

Une fois sèche entourée d'une serviette, elle alla près de l'armoire, en espérant trouver des affaires à se mettre. Elle fit alors une incroyable découverte, il y avait de très jolie habits, robes et autres, ainsi que des affaires à elle. Elle y retrouva, ses pulls et t-shirts préférés, plusieurs chaussures à elle, oh et cette jupe qu'elle pensait avoir perdu ?

Elle sourit, et enfila un pyjama à elle, le moins idiot, un pull noir léger avec un slim blanc.

Presque comme un poisson dans l'eau elle alla ensuite à la grande coiffeuse coiffer ses cheveux qui avaient séché. Il y avait une boite à musique juste là, elle semblait datée, elle l'ouvrit et entendit une très jolie mélodie. Elle ne l'avait jamais entendu.

Soudain, elle entendit un petit bruit d'aile. Elle se retourna et s'exclama « Jareth ? », rien. Puis en revenant à son reflet il y'a y aussi Jareth à côté d'elle, elle se retourna à nouveau

-Mince, me voilà démasqué ! Répondit le roi des gobelin en riant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

La suite très prochainement ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Histoire inspirée du film **"Labyrinth"** sortie en 1986.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Jim Henson**, **David Bowie** et **Jennifer Connelly**.

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 10 :**

-Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle en reprenant son souffle

-Je passais pour voir si tout allait bien … Je t'ai reconduit ici, la nuit commençait à tomber.

-Pas tout à fait, je peux encore voir le coucher de soleil à travers la fenêtre.

-Plus pour longtemps ! Ajouta-t-il en s'adossant à la coiffeuse, tiens ? Tu as pris un bain ?

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! dit-elle en se souvenant des bulles.

-Non, j'avoue ne pas l'avoir su ! Mais si tu veux la prochaine fois je viendrai …

-Non merci ! Dit-elle en agitant la tête.

Jareth ria, il aimait bien la taquiner. Puis il dit en prenant la brosse laissait par Sarah.

-Je pense que je t'ai interrompu pendant que tu te coiffé, parce que c'est très mal fait …

-Hey, c'est votre faute ça ! dit elle

-Laisse-moi arranger ça dans ce cas …

Jareth amena les cheveux de Sarah à lui et gentiment passa la brosse dans sa chevelure lisse finissant correctement le travail.

Sarah resta calme, elle assistait à un bien drôle de spectacle. Mais cela l'amusa plus qu'autre chose. Elle sourit étant plutôt détendu par sa manière de faire.

Une fois finis, Jareth passa sa main gantée sur son front, pour lui arranger une mèche.

-Et voilà, dit-il en abaissant son visage vers celui de Sarah qui contemplait la scène à travers le miroir de la coiffeuse, Quel sublime travail … murmura t'il.

-C'est mes cheveux. Persista Sarah

-Oui mais c'est grâce à moi.

Jareth se redressa et posa la brosse.

Il eut un silence, Jareth ajouta gentiment,

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

-Oh euh, et bien c'est les vêtements qui se trouvaient dans l'armoire, ils sont à moi ! Merci au fait de les avoir amenés jusqu'ici.

-Moi mais je n'ai rien fait.

-Pardon ?

-C'est toi … seule toi les a amené ici, se pourrait-il que tu te sentes enfin comme chez toi ici ?

-Et bien, non c'est toute le contraire, je ne comprends pas …

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il insistant

-Je ne l'ai pourtant pas souhaité.

-Ton inconscient a les réponses. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai réalisé ce désir.

La jeune fille se leva et alla s'assoir sur son lit, Jareth resta debout mais se rapprocha d'elle,

-Mais si tu veux mon avis … cela signifie que tu te sens bien ici.

- …

Jareth fut touché malgré la septicité de la jeune fille,

-Parlons un peu … suggéra Jareth qui s'assit à coté elle,

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise …

- Expose-moi tes doutes, tes questions, tes craintes ou … tes rêves tu peux tout me dire !

-Ha, oui, je voulais vous posez des questions sur ma famille !

-Il te manque n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui …

-Mais pas au point de pouvoir rentrer !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui et j'ai bien peur que tant que tu seras avec moi ils ne te manqueront jamais au point de devoir rentrer !

-Vous semblez bien sûr !

-C'est quelque chose que je ressens en toi et ça depuis le début.

-Vraiment ? demanda Sarah perplexe

-Oui et tu refuses de m'écouter.

-Ca veut dire que jamais plus je ne les reverrai ? Demanda elle inquiète

-Précieuse, tu as accepté ma proposition ! Tu ne peux pas les revoir …

-Oh … Poussa Sarah

Jareth la regarda, elle avait l'air soudainement triste, il se mit à penser que peut-être que les sentiments d'une jeune fille sont plus complexe qu'une formule magique.

-….Tu es si indécise Sarah, tu m'obliges à revoir certaines choses …

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Il se pourrait que tu puisses les revoir si j'en conviens …

-C'est vrai ? Quand ? Demain ? Demanda-t-elle excitée

-Non ! Tu es à moi, c'est moi qui décide !

Sarah le regarda comme si elle attendait une réponse.

-Euh enfin … si tu es obéissante !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec la plus grande expression de surprise de sa vie.

-Et bien, il a une possibilité dans le sens ou …

-Oh Jareth ! Je pensais jamais ne pouvoir les revoir, merci infiniment, merci ! Dit-elle en se jetant sur lui telle une petite fille sur un cadeau de noël.

-Du calme Sarah, je n'ai pas dit oui ! N'oublie pas que tu as accepté ma proposition !

Sarah se moquer bien de ces paroles en l'air, elle lui répondit en lui adressant un grand sourire,

-Oui, excusez moi ...

Jareth ria et ajouta

-Je peux encore te dire non, tu as compris ?

-Oui … dit-elle en baissant les yeux avec toujours ce sourire.

-Je ne plaisante pas Sarah !

Celle-ci se mit à rire, Jareth rougit et intervient en haussant à peine le ton,

-Mais enfin, je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

-Oh rien … moi-même je ne sais pas !

Il eut un silence, Jareth le rompu,

-Hm. Il va falloir que … je transgresse des lois, que je revois certaine règles ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais, tu m'en demandes beaucoup ! ... Mais la magie n'est pas objective tu sais …

-Merci … dit-elle très reconnaissante

-Tu es vraiment infernale Sarah ! Tu le sais ça ?

En finissant sa phrase, il lui fit un discret clin d'œil, Il voulait faire plaisir à Sarah.

La jeune fille pensa soudainement,

-Oh mon dieu, pourquoi se montre-t-il si gentil avec moi soudainement, serait une ruse de sa part ou … de l'attention envers moi, oh, je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à discerner ça chez lui, et pourquoi est-ce que tout à coup j'ai envie de le remercier et de rester avec lui. Il m'a dit que je pourrai revoir ma famille, c'est incroyable, mais alors cela veut dire qu'en aucun cas je ne suis pas prisonnière, tout va bien alors, il n'y a plus de quoi m'inquiéter, à croire qu'il a oublié notre pacte juste pour me faire plaisir, ça parait absurde ? Sauf si il me joue un tour bien sûr. Mais après tout je … non ! Je ne dois pas m'éloigner de mon objectif, c'est …

Elle sentit alors, les bras de Jareth se placer autour d'elle. Elle resta bouche bais à cela,

-Nous n'avions jamais eu une conversation pareil … c'est agréable tu ne trouves pas.

-…

Jareth savait que son contact la rendez mal à l'aise mais il voulait la mettre en confiance. C'est ce qu'il parvint à faire en la rapprochant de lui tout en l'enlaçant gentiment.

-Je suis heureux que l'on arrive à se parler, je ne pense pas que tu t'en rendes compte.

-…

-Tu ne dis rien ? … Bien alors je vais te laisser …

-Non ! Euh … il est encore trop tôt, j'ai envie de parler encore un peu …

-Bien …

Sarah rougit mais resta détendue.

-Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, ou sont tes amis ? Ils ne t'ont pas accompagné ?

-Vous parlez de Hoggle, Didimus et ludo, et bien, non pas ce soir, ils … ils n'aiment pas trop rester dans le château. Répondit-elle ennuyée

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je l'ignore, mais … elle tourna son visage vers lui.

-Et à cause d'eux tu te retrouves seule … dit-il en la regardant, tu as là de bien curieux amis…

Sarah réfléchit avant de dire,

-Ils avaient surement de bonnes raisons !

-Mais cela t'a fait de la peine n'est pas ?

- Comment le savez-vous ?

-Je peux le lire dans tes yeux. Je n'apprécie pas le fait qu'ils te fassent de la peine.

-Non tout va bien ! Vraiment.

-Non Sarah tu leur en veux … de ne pas se conduire comme de vrais amis envers toi, surtout quand tu en avais le plus besoin comme ce soir ! Ajouta Jareth sur un ton sérieux,

Sarah regarda Jareth profondément dans les yeux, ils semblaient lire en elle.

-Tu avais besoin d'eux, et ils t'ont laissé, tu les voulais avec toi pour affronter cette nouvelle soirée, que tu dois passer dans un château inconnu et noir, habité par une étrange créature dont tu es effrayé et dont tu ne connais pas les intentions …

- …

-Tu as peur ? Demanda-t-il doucement

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-D'être seul ? Seul comme ils t'ont laissé !

La jeune fille baissa la tête comme triste d'un tel discours il est vrai qu'elle avait été attristé cet après-midi.

-Ils ne te comprennent pas … Tu pensais les connaitre mais …

Des larmes commencèrent à apparaitre dans les yeux bleus de la Sarah.

-Allons, chuut. Susurra Jareth en lui caressant la joue de son index. Ma Sarah sache que tu ne seras jamais seule tant que je serai là ! Je ne suis pas comme eux … Je serai toujours à tes cotés … Tu n'as pas à craindre ses lieux, je suis avec toi.

-Jareth … Je …

-Non ! Je t'interdis te pleurer.

Elle le regarda, se contenu et répondit,

-Je ne pleure pas !

Jareth passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour les arranger et dit en souriant,

-Je préfère ça !

-Vous avez raison … c'est vrai que j'aurai préféré qu'ils soient avec moi ce soir … Je l'ai mal pris ! Vous pensez vraiment que c'est parce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas ?

-Pas parce qu'ils ne t'aiment pas, mais parce qu'ils sont égoïstes.

-Non ...

-Tu apprendras vite à différencier les profiteurs des gens loyaux.

-Je ne voudrais pas … me disputer avec eux à vrai dire !

-Oh quelle horreur ! Non, ne vous disputez pas, l'amitié est une chose si pur.

-Oui.

Jareth fit un sourire mesquin, il n'en pensait pas un mot bien sûr. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie semait le trouble dans leur amitié pour s'emparer de Sarah.

-Il se fait tard, je vais te laisser te reposer. Dit-il en se levant

-Merci ! Dit-elle en souriant et en se levant à son tour.

-Si tu as besoin de quoi que soit … n'hésite pas.

-A demain ! Dit Sarah qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte

-Oui à demain. Oh et, bonne nuit ma précieuse. Répondit Jareth qui se pencha doucement, et posa ses lèvres sur le front de Sarah, tel un léger baiser qui l'effleura à peine. La jeune fille fut très surprise d'un tel geste de sa part et le regarda avec de grands yeux quand celui-ci se décolla doucement et partit sans se retourner. Elle referma aussitôt la porte, et une fois enfermée dans sa chambre, le cœur battant, Elle se toucha le front. Sa respiration devient tendue et elle eut de léger tremblement. Elle courut alors jusqu'à son lit ou elle se blottit aussitôt.

Elle réfléchit un moment. Mais non ce n'était pas possible, il venait de lui donner une marque d'affection. Quelle horreur ! Cachée sous ses draps, la jeune Sarah ne pouvait s'enlever l'idée … qu'elle avait adorait ça. Elle retrouva une respiration normale et sourit avant de s'endormir.


	11. Chapter 11

Histoire inspirée du film **"Labyrinth"** sortie en 1986.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Jim Henson** ainsi qu'à **David Bowie** et **Jennifer Connelly**.

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 11 :**

Le lendemain, En début d'après-midi, Hoggle, ludo et didimus retournèrent devant la propriété de Jareth comme promis pour y retrouver Sarah. Celle-ci était un peu plus loin près des arbres, là ils la trouvèrent. Elle chantonnait et danser.

-Tien, regardez notre gente dame ! J'en connais une qui a passé une bonne nuit hier ! S'exclama Didimus qui accourut près d'elle.

-Sarah heureuse ! Dit Ludo

Le seule a trouver cela bizarre était bien sur Hoggle, « mais qu'est ce qui peut bien la rendre joyeux comme ça » il alla les rejoindre.

-Bonjour gente dame !

Celle-ci s'arrêta et s'exclama, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Oh vous voilà, je vous attendais !

-Tout va comme tu veux ? demanda Hoggle

-Oui, tout va très bien.

-Vous semblez d'humeur joviale ! Vous avez donc passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda Didimus

-Hm oui ça va. Et vous ou avez-vous dormis ?

-Oh vous savez, nous n'avons pas été difficile, un coin à l'ombre près d'un point d'eau sur notre ami Ludo a bien fait l'affaire.

-D'accord. C'est toujours mieux que de resté avec moi de toute façon…

Ils se retrouvèrent confus.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda Didimus surprit de sa réaction.

-Rien.

-Tu nous en veux de t'avoir laissé hier soir ?

-Non ! D'ailleurs à ce sujet c'est Jareth lui-même qui a pris l'initiative de me ramener au château par la magie.

-On t'y aurait conduit, ne soit pas idiote ! Que veux-tu dire par là en nous parlant de Jareth ? demanda Hoggle

-J'apprécie le fait qu'il ait pensé à moi !

Hoggle était tétanisé, ça y'est Jareth l'avait attiré dans ses filets.

-Oh non ! Je le savais, je le savais, Sarah tu avais promis de faire attention ! Gloussa-t-il plutôt fort en lui tirant son vêtement.

-Calme toi Hoggle tout va bien ! Lui dit-elle confuse

-Il t'a encore drogué c'est ça ?

-Non … Et puis qu'insinues tu par-là ? Il faudrait forcement qu'un envoutement soit présent pour que quelque chose puisse exister entre nous ?

-Mais voyons Sarah … dit Hoggle ne la reconnaissant plus.

Sarah regarda ses amis, ils étaient tous impuissant devant son discours, celle-ci cligna des yeux et réfléchit avant de s'exclamait

-Partons d'ici, allons parlez ailleurs !

Elle partit devant, ils la suivirent. Elle ne s'éloigna pas du château, resta à proximité mais dans un endroit plus clôt.

-Vous avez quelque chose à nous dire peut être ? Suggéra Didimus qui se posa.

-Non Didimus … Je voulais juste qu'on soit au calme pour discuter.

-Discuter de quoi ? Notre plan a bel et bien échoué !

-Non il n'a pas échoué, et puis d'ailleurs est ce que ce plan n'est-il pas exagéré ?

-Sarah mais …

-Oh mais taisez-vous, laissons la un peu parlez ! dit Didimus

Hoggle ne pouvait faire autrement que de se plaindre, il avait peur pour son amie.

-Je ne suis pas droguée, j'essaie juste de clarifier la situation … A vrai dire … euh, Jareth et moi avons parlez hier soir …

Hoggle fit une grimace.

-Oui, et il ne s'est rien passé Hoggle ! Mentit elle en se recoiffant une mèche, il a été gentil ! Il m'a même promis que je pourrai revoir ma famille ! En ce sens, je ne suis plus sa prisonnière et notre marché est moins dur que je ne croyais !

-Et ça te donnerai le droit de lui succomber !

-Je ne lui ai pas succombé, je le remercie c'est tout ! Protesta la jeune fille

-Si tu l'écoutes tu deviendras sa reine quand même !

-Je ne serai pas sa reine, je ferai tout pour ne jamais arrivé à ce stade voyons Hoggle !

-Je n'en crois pas un mot …

-Hoggle, Jareth a été courtois ! Reprit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-Personne n'en crois un mot ici, ce n'est qu'une ruse, il ne te fera jamais revoir ta famille !

Ludo et Didimus partagé bien l'avis de Hoggle, mais ils n'intervinrent pas.

-Mais si puisqu'il m'a accordé de pouvoir vous revoir vous ! Il le fera je vous dis !

-Sarah tu es si butés, c'est un piège, si tu continues de penser ainsi il viendra à bout de toi.

-Ah oui ? Vous savez quoi j'aurai préféré ne jamais souhaiter vous revoir !

Ils furent très choqués de cette remarque, Sarah leur tourna le dos.

-Sarah … pleura Ludo.

-Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me soutenir dans cette histoire ! Être heureux de ce qui m'arrive …

-On ne fait que ça te soutenir !

-Non vous me rendez folle … vos conseils m'empêchent de réfléchir ! Tout ce que vous savez faire c'est rejeter Jareth mais …

- Conterait-il plus que nous à présent ?

-NON !

-Tu l'aimes ? demanda Hoggle

-Je n'aime personne ! Et toi Hoggle, tu devrais avoir honte de rejeter Jareth juste parce qu'il t'effraie.

-Je dis ça uniquement pour te protéger, tu veux rester bloquée ici pour toujours ! Ça te regarde, salut ! dit-il commençant à entreprendre une marche pour partir loin d'ici.

-Oh tu n'iras nulle part ! Dit une voix soudaine, c'était Jareth vêtu de sa cape noire et il se tenait devant Hoggle qui tressaillît.

Sarah poussa un cri de surprise.

Hoggle prit son courage à deux mains et tenta de lui donner une bonne correction d'un coup de pied en vain. « Monstre ». Jareth le recula avec sa canne et le poussa à terre.

-Hoggle ! Dit Sarah

Ludo alla se cachait derrière elle et Didmus ne tenta pas l'impossible.

-Chère Sarah, merci à toi de me défendre comme tu le fais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda elle

-Je n'ai aucune intention mauvaise en venant, je suis déçu d'être accueilli de la sorte par tes amis !

-Il a raison Hoggle, il n'a rien dit que tu l'a attaqué !

-C'est une blague, il m'a coupé le passage et poussait à terre! Dit Hoggle en se relevant

-J'ai juste agit de la sorte Horreur pour que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à vous dire.

-C'est Hoggle ! grogna t'il.

-Oui voilà, j'écoutais ce que vous disiez, commença t'il en sortant son cristal, Sarah, étant ma future reine ne vous en déplaise, je vous conseille de ne plus l'importunez, ne pouvez-vous agir en ami pour elle ? Elle a besoin de vous et vous vous ne faites que l'importuner ! Regardez la, vous l'avez poussé jusqu'aux larmes.

-C'est votre personne qui la fait ne plus savoir où elle en est ! contesta Didimus.

-Elle sait très bien ce qu'elle veut ! Dit-il en la regardant, celle-ci baissa les yeux, arrêtez de profiter de sa merveilleuse personne.

-Ne l'écoute pas il essaie de te monter contre nous, ça y'est j'ai compris !

-Tais- toi gobeur, aurais tu la prétention d'affirmer que vous représenteriez des ennemis potentiels pour moi ! Tss sottise, je n'ai que faire de créatures hideuses comme toi et plus important je ne m'inquiète pas des sentiments de Sarah, lesquels sont plus précieux à mes yeux que la prunelle qu'ils contiennent. Contrairement à vous.

-C'est fichu … murmura Didimus perçant l'intelligence de Jareth, nous sommes en manque d'arguments mes amis !

Jareth s'approcha de Sarah laquelle s'enfuit aussitôt en courant,

-Mince. Grogna-t-il

Hoggle se moqua ironiquement.

-Tiens, la jeune fille n'a-t-elle pas souhaité n'avoir jamais souhaité vous revoir ! Si ? Oh je ne sais plus, je verrai plus tard ! Dit-il pour les effrayer.

Puis il disparut en un instant.

-Il est redoutable ! S'exclama Didimus, j'ai bien peur que seule Sarah soit apte à décider ce qu'elle veut.

-Je ne crois pas un mot de la bonté de Jareth, il est cruel et il ne l'aime pas, il la tuera quand la pauvre enfant lui tombera dans les bras. Et je ne doute pas qu'elle tombera dans ses bras …

-Attendez ? La tuer mais pourquoi ?

-Pour se venger de la première fois ! Jareth ne supporte pas l'humiliation, c'est la chose la plus logique qu'il aurait à faire hélas. Je le crois capable de tout pour avoir sa revanche !

-Oh par ma barbe, j'ai bien peur que vos mots ne manquent pas de sens. C'est ce qu'on aurait dû lui dire ! Mais la voilà partit à présent.

- Vite rattrapons-la !

Sarah courrait à la recherche d'un endroit où se cacher, elle savait que ça ne servait à rien que Jareth la retrouverai mais elle voulait quand même essayer. Près du Labyrinth, Sarah trouva un arbre creux ou elle se cacha pour y pleurer.

-Je veux quitter cet endroit, je vous en prie, je ne veux pas vivre dans l'underground !

-La journée touchera bientôt à sa fin, vite avant qu'on ne puisse l'avertir une dernière fois ! Cria Didimus suivit de loin par Hoggle épuisé de courrir sur ses petites jambes.

-Oh a quoi bon. Ce maudit Jareth la trouvera avant nous ohh…

-Ne soyez pas si défaitiste non d'un chien ! Ludo, aidez le !

Ludo s'exécuta et prit Hoggle sur lui et ils continuèrent de chercher.

Sarah ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle laissait couler sa peine, évacuant toute cette pression.

La nuit tomba sur Underground. Sarah se retrouva dans le noir, effrayée, elle essuya ses yeux qui ne s'arrêtaient plus de pleurer, elle ouvrit les yeux, et eut une drôle de sensation, tiens ? Où est l'arbre creux, elle sentit un grand espace autour d'elle et une plateforme molle sous elle. Elle se leva et constata qu'elle était dans un lit, mais le lit de la chambre de sa maison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

voilà, ce chapitre est un peu court mais c'est pour le suspence ;p


	12. Chapter 12

Histoire inspirée du film **"Labyrinth"** sortie en 1986.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Jim Henson** ainsi qu'à **David Bowie** et **Jennifer Connelly**.

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 12 :**

-Oh ! Oh mon dieu …

La jeune Sarah se leva aussitôt croyant à un maléfice. En ouvrant la porte elle vit son père, lequel s'apprêtait à toquer, il s'exclama,

-Sarah ma chérie, oh non tu as pleuré ! Je regrette d'avoir levé la main sur toi, je n'aurai jamais dû, même si ce que tu as dit est horrible !

Celui-ci l'enlaça, Sarah s'exclama

-Papa, je suis désolée …

-Oh surtout, ne te remet pas à pleurer, allons voir Karen, tu veux bien aller t'excuser ?

- … Oui ! Bien sûr !

Elle se souvient lui avoir dit « d'aller se faire foutre » avant de se prendre une claque.

En descendant les marches, elle pensa,

-Ce n'est pas possible, c'était un rêve ou quoi ? Je suis revenue pile au moment où j'ai pleuré dans mon lit avant de retourner dans la labyrinth !

Sarah éprouva un soulagement en voyant Karen assise sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, la tête appuyée sur sa main. Elle avait l'air encore bouleversé, normal l'action était toute récente ici.

Sarah se plaça devant Karen et lui dit les mains jointes

-Karen, je m'excuse pour la derrière fois euh tout à l'heure, je ne sais plus exactement pour quoi mais …

-Tu vois Sarah que ce n'étais pas important ! Dit son père.

-C'était idiot … Tu m'as manqué Karen !

-Sarah, tu as m'a beaucoup attristé, je sais que je ne suis pas ta mère mais je fais tout pour que tu ne manques de rien et que tu sois une bonne fille et toi tu ne peux t'empêcher de piquer des colères …

Sarah fut émue d'un tel discours, elle avait oublié avoir tenu ces propos, elle s'assit à coté de Karen et s'exclama

-Je regrette d'avoir dit ça, je ne le pensais pas, j'étais énervée de ne pas avoir certaine choses …

-Quels sont ces choses ?

-Oh heu … c'est assez compliqué !

-L'univers d'un ado, ah ! J'en ai de la chance !

-Excuse-moi ! dit-elle en l'enlaçant gentiment.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Demanda Karen ne reconnaissant plus SA Sarah.

-Je me rends compte que je vous aime tous … même toi Karen tu sais !

-Oh Sarah …

Ce discours fit plaisir à Karen qui n'entendait jamais de tels mots de la bouche de Sarah d'ordinaire. Cela fut un soulagement pour le père de Sarah qui lui caressa la tête

-Ou est Tobby ? demanda Sarah

-Il dort, ne va pas le déranger ! exigea Karen

-Oui mais il m'a manqué ! Ajouta-elle en souriant et en montant dans la chambre de ses parents, gouttant la joie de son retour parmi les siens.

Tobby dormait bel et bien comme un bébé qu'il est. Sarah n'eut pas le cœur à le déranger, bien qu'elle avait très envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha du berceau.

-Il faut que je te raconte ce truc incroyable! Ah mais … tu pourrais faire des cauchemars … Je te dirai ça un autre jour. … Tu m'as manqué petit frère.

En sortant de la chambre, ces parents lui dirent,

-Maintenant Sarah, va te coucher demain l'école !

-Mais je n'ai pas sommeil ! Clama-t-elle en retournant vers sa chambre,

-Fait ce qu'on te dit, après, demain matin tu te plaindras ! dit Karen.

-Ah je suis bien à la maison ! dit-elle ironiquement mais soulagée.

De retour dans sa chambre, elle la contempla, rien n'avait changé bien sûr. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur, c'était la nuit, les réverbères allumés et il faisait froid. Elle regardait cela avec une certaine nostalgie puis referma les fenêtres. Et là qui elle ne trouva pas assit sur son lit. Jareth lui-même ! Elle ne fut pas surprise et s'exclama,

-C'est vous la cause de tout cela n'est-ce pas !

-Et bien Précieuse cela ne te fait pas plaisir ?

Elle s'avança vers lui avec une expression hésitante,

-Je ne sais pas à quoi vous jouez avec moi mais je n'apprécie pas !

-Je ne joue pas Sarah … Par contre tes soi-disant amis eux oui,

Celle-ci ne put se contenir et répondit avec l'intention de lui en mettre une

-Arrêtez de les critiquer ! A cause de vous je me suis disputée avec eux !

Jareth l'arrêta fermement et se leva en maintenant sa main,

-Cela ne te fait donc pas plaisir … ? Demanda il ignorant ses paroles.

- Lâchez-moi !

-C'est un cadeau de plus que je te fais Sarah !

-Vous m'avez faites me disputer avec mes amis ! Reprit-elle très énervée et très émue

Jareth essaya de la contrôler, elle voulait vraiment lui arracher les yeux.

-Sarah calme toi ! Ce ne sert à rien te t'énerver ! Je t'offre l'opportunité de pouvoir revoir ta famille, parce que cela te rend heureuse, c'est pourtant défendu et contre notre accord !

Aussitôt il dirigea la main de Sarah sur sa poitrine, la laissant ainsi sentir les battements de son cœur.

-Je le fais pour toi ! reprit-il, prêt à lui faire comprendre les sentiments qu'il a pour elle.

Les nerfs de Sarah lâchèrent et elle détendit ses muscles, elle soupira et murmura

-Jareth … ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure … J-je ne sais plus en j'en suis c'est …

-En voyant l'état dans lequel tu te trouvais, j'ai décidé de te ramener sur le champ … Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir dans cet état.

- … Merci. Répondit-elle gentiment constatant qu'il avait tenu sa promesse.

Il eut un long silence, mais pas dérangeant. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

-Je vais te laisser passer une soirée ici chez toi. Tu sembles en avoir besoin, je ne supporterai pas de te voir pleurer.

Jareth la lâcha et ajouta en faisant quelque pas dans la chambre de Sarah, laquelle le regardait avec insistance.

-Une soirée ici, oui, loin de moi, ça devrait te faire du bien …

Jareth n'avait pas oublié la fuite de Sarah quand celui-ci avait approché d'elle. Cela lui fit du mal.

Il semblait prêt à partir quand Sarah contesta en lui attrapant la main

-Jareth ! Non … Je ne serai bien que si vous restez près de moi !

Le roi des gobelins fut très surpris, il n'avait pas prévu ça et ajouta

-Près de toi ?

-Oui, mes doutes s'envolent et la peine aussi quand vous êtes là …

-Ma Sarah … murmura t'il en s'avançant avec un sourire qu'il ne put retenir,

Sarah s'approcha de lui aussi et posa ses mains sur les avants bras de Jareth. Celui-ci demanda sur un léger,

-Tu voudrais que je reste avec toi ce soir ?

-Oui …

-Mais c'est ta soirée, tu devrais en profiter …

-Je ne pourrai pas sans vous.

A ces mots, Jareth resta muet un instant, il contempla sa belle puis d'une main lui caressa la joue. Elle sourit. Il eut un moment d'hésitation, très cours. Puis ils avancèrent leur visage, fermèrent les yeux, et échangèrent un baiser.

Les parents se Sarah dans le salon s'interrogèrent.

-Crois-tu que Sarah soit allée se coucher ? Il commence à se faire très tard ! demanda Karen

-Je n'en sais rien, je vais aller voir ça …

Il monta les marches.

Jareth et Sarah se regardèrent en souriant chacun dans les bras de l'autre.

Quand ils entendirent les pas s'approchés.

-C'est mon père … chuchota Sarah de manière apeurée.

Jareth avait aussitôt prit la forme d'une chouette, il alla se cacher. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Quand le père vu que Sarah était debout, il n'hésita plus et ouvrit la porte

-Ah, et bien, encore debout ! Allez au lit, demain tu vas être fatiguée !

-J'y allais justement … murmura elle

-Tu ferais mieux ! Tu as l'air très fatigué …

-Oui tu as raison. … Bonne nuit papa ! Rétorqua la jeune fille pour qu'il puisse enfin quitter les lieux.

-Bonne nuit ma puce. Dit le père en refermant la porte pour de bon.

Une fois partie, la jeune fille chercha Jareth, elle l'appela. Une petite chouette blanche sortie de dessous les peluches et les couvertures du lit. Sarah alla aussitôt vers son lit, elle ria et dit

-C'est bon il est partit, il ne reviendra plus …

La chouette couina, elle semblait toute timide. La jeune fille attendrie s'assit sur son lit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Et bien majesté que vous arrive-t-il ?

La chouette se retransforma alors et la jeune fille aussitôt tomba en arrière sur son oreiller, Jareth se retrouva sur elle.

-Je n'avais pas prévu ça ! s'exclama t- il

Sarah le regarda sans rien dire, Jareth comprit.

-Oh excuse-moi … dit-il en se dégageant.

Sarah se redressa et déclara doucement,

-Mon père a raison, je ferai mieux de dormir maintenant !

Elle se leva et alla enfiler un pyjama, un t-shirt et un slim noir, cachée derrière la porte de son placard. Jareth n'avait pas détourné les yeux d'elle, il continuait de la regarder même si il ne la voyait pas.

-Mettez-vous à l'aise Jareth … Proposa d'elle toute sage.

-Areuhm. Bien sûr.

Jareth se leva et enleva son accoutrement, qu'il posa au pied du lit. Il se retrouva en chemise blanche à dentelle ouverte sur son torse et avec son pantalon moulant séré, (Son préféré).

Sarah éteignit les lumières et revint à son lit ou elle tira les couvertures et ou Jareth se glissa sans se faire prier.

-Installe toi … lui dit Jareth gentiment, à peine installé, qui en tendant son bras mince posa un crystal brillant, en guise de petite veilleuse, sur la table de nuit.

-Je vous rappelle que c'est mon lit ! Répondit-elle en riant doucement.

La jeune fille aussitôt plongée dans le lit, Jareth prit soin de la recouvrir des couvertures.

C'est là, éclairés par le cristal qu'ils se regardèrent intensément dans les yeux. Sarah ne voulait surtout pas les baisser, pas ce soir.

-Tu as peur du noir ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton amusé

-Je n'ai peur que des ténèbres dans lesquels la solitude me plonge chaque jour.

- … Je suis là … murmura Sarah qui ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer.

-Ce cristal illumine ton visage, je peux te voir …

-C'est gentil de rester avec moi ce soir … dit-elle pour changer de sujet, lequel sembler lui avoir remémoré de mauvais souvenirs.

-Et c'est gentil à toi de m'avoir m'invité. Répondit-il la tête appuyée sur sa main.

-J'espère que mon père ne débarquera pas à nouveau !

-Je ne pense pas, il croit que tu dors.

-Je devrais …

La jeune fille semblait soudainement inquiète, Jareth l'interrogea sans plus tarder.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Il s'est passé tans de chose aujourd'hui, j'ai peur d'affronter le lendemain … soupira la jeune fille

-Je comprends … moi aussi j'ai peur, confia-t-il à nouveau

-Jareth …

Le roi des gobelins n'avait jamais autant divulgué de telles choses avant !

-Oui, j'ai peur qu'aussitôt que nous aurons quitté ce lit, tu m'oublies, que tu me rejettes, comme tu la déjà fais une première fois.

- … Je ne vous oublierai jamais !

-Tu m'as si souvent démonté le contraire.

Sarah comprit à présent, elle n'en était pas sûre avant, mais Jareth venait de lui dire. Son comportement lui faisait du mal, elle en eu beaucoup de peine.

-C'est parce que je n'étais pas sur … de vous apprécier !

-Tien tu m'apprécie ? demanda il sur un ton amusé

La jeune fille savait qu'il fallait qu'elle lui montre ses réels sentiments, alors aussitôt elle répondit en se rapprochant et en posant sa tête sur le torse de Jareth.

-Je vous aime bien en fait …

Jareth n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il posa sans plus tarder ses bras autour d'elle. « Sarah … ».

-Les choses ne semblent pas aussi compliqué quand je suis avec vous … J'aime quand vous êtes là … confia elle

-Hm.

-J-Je ne pourrai jamais jouer avec ça … Je m'excuse.

- …

Sarah se sentit mal d'avoir pu causer autant de peine à l'homme qui était le seul a réellement l'aimer. Elle ne put garder ça plus longtemps,

-Vous savez, mes amis voulaient que je me rapproche de vous seulement pour obtenir des informations pour pouvoir vous échapper.

- …

-Je voulais vous le dire, je ne pourrai jamais faire ça. Je me sens mal d'avoir à un moment donné voulu essayer.

-Je sais précieuse ne t'en fais pas …

-Je voulais essayer mais …

-En dirait que tu as échoué, hein ? Rétorqua Jareth qui amena les lèvres de Sarah à lui. La jeune fille, d'abord surprise, serra la chemise du roi des gobelins. Ils s'embrassèrent, tendrement.

Jareth décolla ses lèvres de la jeune fille,

-Jareth …

Il lui caressa les cheveux et tout en la regardant il lui déclara,

-Je veux vivre avec toi Sarah.

-Je … je veux rester avec vous aussi.

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher, elle l'embrassa à son tour. Jareth goutait à ses lèvres. Il en apprécié chaque instant. Doucement, Jareth changea de position et se mit sur le dos. Sarah se retrouva sur lui, en confiance. Il rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille pour l'effleurer. Ils rirent puis il susurra dans son oreille,

- Précieuse … je te ferai découvrir les plus belles choses …

-Etre avec toi est déjà la plus belle des choses.

Jareth fut très ému même s'il n'en montrait rien, ou … à peine la moitié de son réel bonheur. Sarah se blottit contre lui, lequel l'étreignit chaleureusement.

-Dit bonne nuit à ta famille à présent … lui conseilla-t-il

-Bonne nuit Jareth. Murmura-t-elle

La lueur du cristal diminua jusqu'à s'éteindre. Ils s'étaient endormis enlacés l'un conte l'autre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà je vous laisse deux chapitres cette fois c: Bonne fêtes à tous ...


	13. Chapter 13

Histoire inspirée du film **"Labyrinth"** sortie en 1986.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Jim Henson** ainsi qu'à **David Bowie** et **Jennifer Connelly**.

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 13 :**

Quand la jeune fille émergea, elle s'étira vivement, le sourire au coin, mince ! Ou est Jareth ? Elle ne sentait plus sa présence. Toujours allongée, elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle était de retour dans l'underground. Ok. Mais où ? Dans une chambre. Ce n'était pourtant pas celle qu'on lui avait attribué. D'accord … c'est celle de Jareth alors. Pensa la jeune fille toute contente. Cela fit rire la jeune fille, mais elle fut aussi attristé ou était-il ?

Jareth était dans la salle du trône. Il allait avoir pas mal de travail cette semaine. Il sentit aussitôt le réveil de sa bien-aimée. Son conseiller, Ritz, était en train de lui parler …

-Oui bon, tais-toi, exigea-t-il en regardant Sarah dans son cristal.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le gobelin, coupé une fois de plus

-Elle s'est réveillée …

-Qui l'humaine ... ? demanda Ritz outré

-Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Je devrai aller lui dire bonjour …

Ritz grogna dans sa barbe. Ce qui énerva Jareth qui s'exclama fier comme un loir.

-Au fait, Riz j'ai une très bonne nouvelle … Tu te souviens quand tu disais qu'elle n'agissait que pour ma perte, qu'elle ne m'aimait pas enfin ton discours habituel si plaisant …

-Oui.

-Et bien tu te trompés.

Ritz comprenait ce qui se passer et bien sûr il n'aimait pas ça du tout, seulement, il ne pouvait continuer de se plaindre et répondit en se forçant,

-… Vous m'en voyez ravis votre majesté … j'avais bel et bien tort alors. Mais quelle … heureuse constatation !

-N'est-ce pas ? dit-il tout souriant. Je reviens tout de suite je dois lui parler.

-Mais … tenta-t-il. Trop tard, il avait déjà disparu. « Zut ! »

Le roi des gobelins apparut sous la forme d'une chouette à la fenêtre de Sarah. Elle le vit aussitôt et accourt à lui, sortant de dessous les draps.

-Jareth c'est toi ?

Il reprit sa forme humaine, et se retrouva assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les jambes le long du mur. Il demeura dans cette position tout en lui parlant

-Comme tu es maligne.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle

-Bonjour. Hm, Même le matin tu es resplendissante !

-Oh non pas vraiment à vrai dire, la nuit fut belle c'est tout …

Jareth sourit.

-Naturellement !

-Me voilà revenue … Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? demanda la jeune fille rayonnante.

-Plein de chose …

Sarah, amusée, leva un sourcille.

-Tu sais Sarah, nous approchons de la période d'hiver dans l'underground …

-Ah d'accord …

-Je pensais que … enfin …

-Quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise ! dit-il sur un ton dur.

Puis il changea totalement de comportement, et ajouta en se détendant Enfin bref, oublions cet accord deux secondes …

Sarah ne comprenait rien.

-Toi et moi allons bientôt devoir nous … unir !

Sarah rougit aussitôt.

-Oh tu sais, ce n'est plus tellement sous forme d'accord que je t'en parle, bien qu'il demeure toujours, enfin, là n'est pas l'important … Je voulais qu'on en parle …

La jeune fille sourit et acquiesça.

-Je suis d'accord !

-Je ne voudrai pas aller trop vite, mais … je propose de laisser passer la période de froid et d'attendre la renaissance de mon royaume pour l'annoncer ! C'est comme tu veux !

-Quoi, tu me laisses le choix ? Ben je ne sais pas … Je n'y ai jamais réellement songé ! Il faudrait me laisser un peu de temps … qu'on en parle …

-Bien. Répondit-il indifférent.

Sarah attrapa la main gantée de Jareth et ajouta

-Mais ça ne devrait plus être très long maintenant …

Jareth resserra sa main sur celle de Sarah et lui sourit.

-Allons prendre le … petit déjeuner. Proposa-t-il

-Bonne idée !

Ils y allèrent ensemble et pour la première fois.

Un peu plus loin, loin du château, demeuraient, Hoggle, Sir Didimus et Ludo assis sur un rondin de bois, près à retourner dans le labyrinth, le moral dans les chaussettes.

-Oh et puis zut, moi je retourne dans ma contré à l'opposé du Labyrinthe, là où j'ai toujours vécu jusque-là !

-Sarah ? demanda Ludo en detresse de sa grosse voix

-Elle n'a plus besoin de nous … Jareth a réussi et nous avons échoué !

-Peut être reste-t-il un autre moyen … après tout n'aviez-vous pas dis qu'elle était victime d'un enchantement …

-Je … Je ne pense pas qu'elle est victime d'un enchantement tout compte fait … répondit Hoggle abattu.

Didimus réfléchit sérieusement

-AAAH … Mais alors … je ne voudrai rien faire qui puisse nier au bonheur de notre Lady.

-C'est ce que je me dis aussi ! Ah ! Maudit Jareth, maudit soit il !

-Mais mon ami, pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas accepter tout simplement la chose, être heureuse pour elle ? C'est là ce qu'elle vous reproche !

-Je ne sais pas, je connais ma Sarah mais pas le roi ! J'ai peur, voilà.

-Rien ne nous dit qu'il lui veut du mal …

-On ne sait pas …

-Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai plus comme l'impression que c'est juste leur relation qui vous énerve …

-Quoi ?

-Ne seriez-vous pas … un peu … Jaloux ?

-Moi ? Mais c'est quoi ces sornettes ?

-Je m'essaye à vous demander, ne montez pas sur vos grand chevaux !

-Non, rien à voir ! Bref moi je m'en vais … et ne me suivez pas …

-Vraiment ? Et bien faite comme vous voulez, venez Ludo, nous prendrons un autre chemin dans ce cas !

-Hoggle n'a besoin de personne, il n'a pas besoin d'ami … moi Jaloux ? Non mais n'importe quoi … grommela t'il en commençant à entreprendre le chemin de retour.

Pendant ce temps, les deux amoureux étaient en train de déjeuner. Jareth avait choisi un cristal aux pouvoirs inoffensifs -faisant confiance à sa belle il n'avait plus besoin de la baratiner comme il avait pu le faire une première fois, cependant, il avait encore sortir le grand jeu - qui les avait transporté dans un magnifique jardin rien que tous les deux ou une table ronde recouverte du petit déjeuner classique des gobelins les attendait. Pas si différent de nous à ce niveau-là.

Le ciel était rose comme l'aurore et Sarah dégustait son croissant tout en écoutant les oiseaux chanter. Jareth lui, semblait plus ailleurs,

-Tu es préoccupés Jareth ? demanda elle

-Non, je pense juste à retourner à mes occupations après … j'ai pris un peu de temps avec toi, mais je vais devoir y allé dans peu de temps …

-Oh … on ne va pas pouvoir rester ensemble alors ?

-Il y aura d'autre journée, crois-moi.

-Quand ?

- … Je … J'essayerai de me libérer.

-Tes affaires de roi prennent beaucoup de temps …

-Je dois bien remplir mes devoirs Sarah …

-Oui, je comprends.

-Ne sois pas triste, tu vois bien, j'arrive à trouver des moments quand même.

-Tu me manques déjà …

Jareth fit un petit rire.

-J'aimerai retrouver mes amis aujourd'hui, pour leur expliquer tout ça …

-Tu te sens de le faire ?

-Oui je pense avoir surmonté mes peurs maintenant !

-Oui tout à fait, tu me regarde dans les yeux maintenant

Sarah ria

-D'ailleurs, tu es encore plus rayonnante quand tu es toi-même.

-Toi aussi ! reprit-elle

Jareth lança un « pff » amusé.

Monsieur gardait toujours un peu d'arrogance. Après tout il était lui-même comme ça aussi.

-Je demanderai à mon conseiller de t'aider à les retrouver … et s'ils veulent ils pourront rester ici !

-Le truc c'est qu'ils n'aiment pas tes gobelins je crois …

-Eux non plus à vrai dire. Et bien dans ce cas, je n'aurai qu'à les inviter dans notre petit paradis loin de mes gobelins … déclara t'il les bras en l'air

-Vraiment ?

-Je vais y réfléchir … mentit il, Sarah leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais Jareth, pour le mariage …

Il la regarda

-Comment ça se passe ?

-Je te dirai tout ça un jour, pas aujourd'hui …

-D'accord. ... Tu comptes te mettre à genoux ?

-Pardon ?

-C'est comme ça chez nous … et ensuite le garçon donne la bague.

-Un acte de soumission … ?

-Non, juste une démarche romantique. Poursuivit Sarah qui avait fini de boire son bol de lait.

-C'est ridicule.

Sarah haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Pas grave …

Quelque heure plus tard, Jareth accompagné de Sarah fit une déclaration à ses gobelins dans une salle de réunion, tous ces sujets étaient réunis assis sur des gradins.

-Gobelins ! J'ai une déclaration à faire … C'est bien d'être tous présent !

Jareth les regardés, ils étaient là certes mais ils gesticulaient dans tous les sens.

-Taisez-vous !

Soudain, silence de mort.

-Bien ! Comme je disais j'ai une déclaration à faire … Reprit Jareth

-Une reine ! Une reine ! Gloussa un gobelin qui comprit cela à cause de la présence de Sarah. Il fut suivit de plein d'autres camarades qui sautèrent de joie et crièrent à leur tour.

- Toutes nos félicitations majesté! bleugla l'un

-Ca s'arrose ! Cria un autre

-Non ! dit Jareth en riant, écoutez, il ne s'agit pas de cela … Sarah est mon invitée et je veux que vous la traitiez avec tout le respect qu'elle mérite, car elle est courageuse, teméraire et très intelligente, de plus elle a la beauté d'une déesse. Elle va rester ici, selon notre accord …

Jareth lança un regard complice à Sarah qui était juste à ses cotés. Elle n'en finissait plus de rougir.

-Après tout il se pourrait bien que vous ayez raison … ajouta t'il

Ils réfléchirent tous. Une fois qu'ils comprirent, ils cirèrent leur joie.

-Merci. Calmez-vous, vous vous croyez ou ? Bon … Une dernière chose à présent, Je demande une patrouille royale, qu'elle ramène les petits compagnons de Sarah, Elle les croit dans le labyrinthe, c'est donc là que vous irez chercher… Leur nom s'il te plait ...

-Oh euh, Hoggle, Sir Didimus et Ludo, s'il vous plait ramenez les … Mais ne leur faite pas de mal ! souligna elle soucieuse.

-Ils y veilleront ne t'en fait pas. Bon, si c'est compris, ne perdez pas de temps !

Les gobelins étaient un peu non chalant ...

-Vous serez récompensez naturellement … ajouta Jareth pour motiver ses troupes.

Tout d'un coup, ils étaient tous prêt à partir, ils avaient vidés les gradins.

Sarah venait alors d'avoir un aperçu des responsabilitées royales auxquelles Jareth s'adonnait.

Pendant ce temps, loin du royaume, le pauvre Hoggle traversait la foret du labyrinthe de long en large ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14

Histoire inspirée du film **"Labyrinth"** sortie en 1986.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Jim Henson** ainsi qu'à **David Bowie** et **Jennifer Connelly**.

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Veuillez pardonner le retard de l'envoi des chapitres, je n'avais pas le temps dernièrement.  
**

**Voilà la suite :)  
**

Le pauvre Hoggle traversait la forêt du labyrinthe de fond en comble.

Complètement abattu par les évènements Hoggle avait planifié de rentrer chez lui pour refaire ce qu'il avait toujours fait, chasser les fées.

Il n'arrivait pas l'admettre, il avait échoué, et Sarah, sa seule et unique amie, la plus gentille qu'il eut connu allait se marier avec Jareth, la plus effroyable des créatures qu'il connaisse.

Lui qui était si heureux de revoir Sarah, il aurait tout fait pour l'aider.

Il sentait en lui que quelque chose n'allait pas malgré les sentiments de la jeune fille.

Enfin bon, tout ça c'était du passé, il n'y pouvait plus rien, mieux valait pour lui oublier et continuer sa route, tout seul.

Ca faisait trop mal.

Pendant ce temps, au château, Le conseiller de Jareth, Ritz, était dans les sous-sols pour faire sa ronde quotidienne. Il y avait quelques gobelins, se reposant, s'amusant ou sirotant de la liqueur.

Il fut surpris des « quelques gobelins », ou étaient t'ils tous passés ?

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici, ou est passé tout le monde ? demanda-t-il perdu.

La gouvernante gobelin, qui veillait à nettoyer les petites tables de bois salis par les actes des gobelins avec son petit torchon vint à lui aussitôt.

-Arrêtez de gueuler comme ça ! Ritz enfin, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Sa majesté a envoyé une armée chercher les amis introuvable du bout de chou !

-La jeune humaine ?

-Oui, il a promis une récompense … alors, la moitié a déserté. Vous devriez être au courant après tout vous êtes son conseiller !

Ritz grogna en silence, il ne supportait plus tout ça, l'humiliation et l'autorité de Jareth. Au fond de lui un désir noir de vengeance bouillonné, et ça déjà depuis très longtemps. La présence même de Sarah, comblant le roi, ne faisait qu'empirer sa haine. Il voulait faire basculer les choses mais comment faire ? Cela lui était impossible …

Pour le moment, la jeune fille se trouvait dans les appartements du roi, se sentant désormais plus à l'aise que jamais avec sa majesté, ils discutaient.

Jareth était assis à son aise sur son fauteuil royale, à côté de son lit. Sarah, elle s'accoudait sur le rebord du fauteuil en bois -sculpté dans le tronc d'un arbre magiques aux pouvoirs embellisseurs- les jambes croisées sur le sol.

-C'est gentil à toi d'avoir promis une récompense à tes gobelins tout à l'heure.

Jareth ria.

-Que compte tu leur offrir en échange de ta requête ?

-Sache Sarah qu'il n'y a que comme ça que certain individu fonctionne, on leur promait la lune et ils font ce que vous voulez … ce sont des créatures puériles tu sais … Je ne compte pas leur offrir quoi que soit en réalité !

-Mais tu leur avais promis ! répondit Sarah quelque peu surprise

-Ce n'est pas grave … Je n'ai pas à honorer ma parole pour de telles choses, c'est leur rôle de m'obéir ! Ne mélangeons pas tout !

-Il mérite peut être plus de considération ! Souligna la jeune fille

-Allons Sarah tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles …

-Peut-être mais tu remplis mal tes fonctions de roi Jareth …

Le roi baissa son regard vers Sarah, laquelle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à lui balancer la vérité en pleine figure.

-J'aime ta franchise. Lui avoua-t-il avec un sourire

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un te le dise, personne ici ne semble réellement te dire ce qu'il pense … ils ont tous peur de toi !

-Un roi doit être respecté ! … J'en déduis que tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

-Je devrais … ? demanda Sarah provocante

-Non pas une seconde ma Sarah. Rétorqua le roi en lui caressa les cheveux, ajouta il plein d'affection pour la jeune fille,

-Tu es la seule à être entière ici … même avec moi, tu es vraiment un précieux trésor !

-J'ignorais que je représentais tans à tes yeux ! Murmura Sarah dans un sourire conquis.

Jareth s'abaissa tandis que Sarah redressa légèrement la tête, aussitôt ils échangèrent un baiser.

-S'il te plait, ne t'énerve pas, mais j'avais pensé … Si je dois être reine des gobelins j'aimerai imposer des changements !

-Et de quel ordre ? demanda t'il calme

-La condition de ton royaume … de tes sujets comme des habitants de gobelins ville.

-Hm, tu es intelligente … Je n'imaginais pas que tu veuilles t'investir autant dans ton statut de reine.

-Je veux plus que tout t'aider et être apprécier de ton peuple ! Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses Jareth ?

-On verra, tu as de bonnes idées, précieuse, mais on ne peut pas modifier tout ce que j'ai instauré en un si long règne !

Sarah sembla déçue, alors Jareth ajouta en la prenant gentiment par le menton.

-Je te laisserai location de revendiquer tes idées à la salle du conseil, on verra ce qu'ils en pensent, naturellement ça prendra du temps … mais je vais y réfléchir sérieusement !

-Oh Jareth ça serait super, j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir m'investir dans ton royaume si je suis reine, nous pourrions vivre en harmonie tous ensemble ! répondit elle en lui serrant sa main gantée.

-… Tes idées sont attendrissantes et très matures, tu ne cesses de me surprendre de jours en jours.

-J'imagine le meilleur pour toi Jareth !

-Oui … bref tout cela est loin d'avoir encore aboutis, tu t'en rends compte ? Il te faut d'abord pour cela devenir reine !

Sarah soupira en levant malicieusement les yeux au ciel.

-Jusque-là ce n'est pas très dure … murmura elle

-Je me demande ou en est mon armée ? J'espère qu'ils vont les retrouver tes … amis ! Ils feraient mieux de se dépêcher ! dit-il en jetant un œil furtif à son cristal.

-Moi Je me demande plutôt comment ils vont réagir quand tu leur annonceras qu'ils ne seront pas récompensés ! poursuivit Sarah sérieuse

-Oh Sarah ! Je t'en prie, ils sont habitués … Et à chaque fois ils ne marchent pas ils courent …

-Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec tout ça. Confia-t-elle en lui maintenant toujours la main.

-N'ai craintes jolie Sarah … n'ai craintes …

Quelques heures plus tard, Sir Didimus et Ludo furent trouvés et ramenés par Les gobelins sans trop de problème. Ils leur avaient expliqué que Sarah désirait leur présence. Aussitôt ils furent amenés dans les appartements de la jeune fille, dans lesquels se trouvaient également Jareth.

Les retrouvailles furent joviales et à la fois aux excuses, Sarah regrettait amèrement d'avoir douté de l'amitié de ses amis. Mais ils ne lui en voulaient pas, bien au contraire. N'ayant plus de doutes quant à l'affection qu'elle avait envers le roi des Gobelins elle ne voulait plus bouder ses amis, de plus eux semblait avoir accepté la situation sans trop de difficultées, ils ne voulaient que le bonheur de leur amie après tout … Contrairement à Hoggle qui était introuvable.

-Alors comme à vous n'étiez pas avec Hoggle ? demanda Sarah soucieuse, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit aussi têtu …

-Non, il est partit dans le Labyrinthe et il semble de plus vouloir entendre parler de nous ! Répondit Didimus humble

-C'est horrible, il faut absolument que je lui parle … Tes gardes ont mal cherché ! Bouda-t-elle à Jareth

-Raison de plus pour ne pas les récompenser comme promis !

-Si seulement je pouvais lui parler ne serait-ce qu'un instant, on redeviendrait ami.

-Ne désespérée pas gente Dame !

Jareth avait les bras croisés derrière son dos et se sentait peiné pour Sarah, il n'aimait pas la voir triste même pour Horreur. Son regard sur elle trahissait ses réels sentiments à cet instant toute fois. La présence de ludo et didmus le gênait moins à l'instant où il savait que cela rendait heureuse Sarah.

Ritz était dans les parages et il avait entendu les propos de Jareth quant à la récompense qu'il ne donnerait pas. Il suait à grosses gouttes. C'était parfait ! Il stressait. Le conseiller avait un plan, un sacré plan même … Cela venait tout juste de lui traverser l'esprit, ça pouvait marché … Mais il devait faire vite et être persuasif !

Ritz hésitait à quitter la pièce et à mettre son plan à exécution. L'enjeu était de taille, il avait soit tout à gagner soit tout à perdre. Mais une si belle occasion ne se représenterait peut être pas. Il fallait la saisir et vite ! Il regarda Jareth, il semblait totalement ailleurs à contempler sa Sarah. Regardant la sortie en hésitant un peu, c'est sur un coup de tête qu'il sortit en pressant le pas. Le roi des gobelins avait l'ouïe fine et avait entendu son conseiller se hâter pour sortir « qu'est-ce que ? » Il avait aussi remarqué son stresse contrairement à ce que Ritz croyait. « Encore en train de roder ». Néanmoins, Jareth n'en attacha pas une grande importance et détourna son regard de la porte qui s'était un peu plus ouverte, indifférent à lui et concentré sur Sarah.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

j'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite très bientôt :)


	15. Chapter 15

Histoire inspirée du film** "Labyrinth"** sortie en 1986.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Jim Henson** ainsi qu'à **David Bowie** et **Jennifer Connelly**.

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 15 :**

Ritz marchait à la hâte sur ses pattes charnues, au son de sa grosse canne laquelle le dépassée de 2O centimètres, si ce n'est plus.

Les Gobelins de Jareth venaient de finir leur mission et festoyaient dans la salle du trône. Ils gesticulaient de toute part, ivre de leur victoire.

Ritz se dépêcha et déclara à haute voix, aussitôt arrivé comme si une guerre éclatait,

-Cher Gobelins ! Nous sommes en présence d'une infamie !

Il se prit un projectile et provoqua l'hilarité de la galerie. Loin d'être crédible, Ritz était lancé et ne voulait pas reculé.

-Ecoutez-moi ! C'est à propos de notre roi et de la récompense!

Ils se turent aussitôt.

-Quelle récompense ? demanda un gobelin

Ritz n'en croyait pas ces oreilles, ils ne s'en souvenaient même plus ! Ils étaient trop occupés à foutre la pagaille !

-Ou voyez-vous une récompense dans ce que vous faites ? Tenta-t-il de sa voix la plus convaincante.

-A la santé de sa majesté ! Geint un gobelin

-Aucune ! Reprit Ritz, c'est bien simple, Sa majesté comme vous dites-vous a promis une récompense ! Il promait des choses mais ne tient jamais rien ! Pouvons-nous continuer à obéir aux ordres d'un être despotique !

Ils réfléchirent. Ca y'est ils s'en souvenaient de cette histoire de récompense !

-C'est vrai ça ! Où est la récompense ? cette question commençait à circuler dans tous les esprits.

-Il n'y en aura pas ! Il n'y en aura jamais ! Grogna Ritz qui faisait de plus en plus entendre sa voix.

-Peut-être qu'il a oublié ... !

-Non ! Contesta Ritz, croyez moi, Jareth profite de nous ! Il ne tient pas parole ! On travaille pour lui sans rien en retour ! Il n'est plus apte à nous diriger ! Il ne fait que se moquer de nous !

Les gobelins faisaient une drôle de tête, pour la première fois ils s'en redirent compte, et ça avait du sens ! Ritz poursuivit avec fracas :

-Mais nous sommes plus forts que lui ! Révoltons nous pour faire entendre nos voix, faisons le tomber ! Soyons libre ! Qui est avec moi !?

La masse de gobelins acquiescèrent à son discours. Ritz était très fière. Quand soudain une voix se fit entendre.

-Et bien et bien, Pourquoi tant d'agitation ?

C'était Jareth, sans même que personne ne le remarque il avait apparu sur son trône.

Et là, plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la salle.

-J'attends une réponse ! reprit il

-La récompense ! Clamèrent-ils

Jareth fut surprit. Jamais ils ne réclamaient quoi que ce soit d'ordinaire. Le roi comprit aussitôt et jeta un regard pensif sur Ritz tout en se levant avec élégance de son trône et en laissant s'échapper un rire ironique.

- Hm. J'espère que vous n'attendez pas une sucrerie après le sale travail de ce matin ! Voyez-vous vous n'avez fourni que la moitié de ce que je vous avais demandé, un des amis de Sarah se trouve toujours dans la nature et vous espérez que je tienne ma parole. Ha !

Ritz suait à sang et à flot. Ses jambes se mirent même à trembler. Pourvu que les gobelins se taisent, pensait-il tapit dans sa honte.

-Vous ne méritez rien … Poursuivit-il en faisant les cent pas autour deux.

-Vous promettez toujours quelque chose et vous ne donnez rien … se risqua une petite bête.

-Parce que jamais vous ne faite bien le travail ! C'est simple, non ?

-Si je puis me permettre Jareth … Rétorqua Ritz jouant son rôle, ce que les gobelins demandent en fait c'est peut-être un peu plus de liberté !

-(rire) Quelle ingratitude, je vous donne tout et vous en échange vous ne me rendez rien. Vous êtes libre de chahuter comme on vous semble et de boire à votre soif que je sache ? De plus je vous l'autorise et ça même dans la salle du trône. Que vous faut-il de plus hein ? Ritz, vas s'y prononce toi, et bien j'attends !

Ritz n'osa pas en rajouter. Jareth avait encore eu le dernier mot.

-Figurez-vous « loyaux sujets » … que je comptais améliorer tout ça. Sarah et moi planifions des changements … mais après ce que je constate, tout ce manque de remerciement, n'y comptait même pas ! Dit-il

Tous les gobelins semblaient choqués. S'ils avaient su …

-Mais si vous cherchez bien, vous trouverez bien une petite récompense à la clef … déclara-t-il, Vous pouvez-vous en prendre à Ritz ! ajouta-t-il en riant tout en s'asseyant à son aise sur son trône et en titillant son bâton.

-Ne l'écoutez pas ! Se risqua Ritz, ne voyez-vous pas combien il est cruel, il vous embobine encore ! Ne le laissez plus avoir le dessus ! Ne le laissez plus vous diriger de la sorte ! Ensemble on peut être libre.

-C'est donc ça ? S'enquit Jareth en levant les yeux au ciel.

A cours d'idée, Ritz joua sa dernière carte.

- Cette humaine est la cause de tous nos problèmes, elle a détruit nos espérances de changements ! Elle sera bientôt au commandement et nous souffrions encore plus !

-Hey une petite minute ! grogna Jareth

A ces mots, tous les gobelins tremblèrent de peur et écoutèrent attentivement Ritz.

-E-Elle a changé notre majesté ... en pire ! Elle la convaincu de nous punir pour nos petites erreurs ! Nous devons empêcher le royaume de tomber dans l'anarchie ! Peut-être même qu'à cause de cette humaine notre race disparaitra !

-Silence ! cria Jareth hors de lui en mimant le silence d'un geste du bras rapide.

Mais les gobelins ne se turent pas, ils marmonnaient entre eux de plus en plus fort.

-Ne nous soumettons plus ! Révoltons-nous !

A la grande stupéfaction de Jareth ils acclamèrent Ritz et sautèrent dans tous les sens.

-Tuons la jeune humaine ! TUONS-LA !

Armés jusqu'aux dents, les gobelins brandirent leurs armes dans un cri de guerre.

Jareth se leva effaré de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-TUONS l'HUMAINE ! ELLE N'A RIEN A FAIRE LA ! clamèrent-ils

Ils étaient déjà en route. Jareth ne pouvait plus rien contrôler, ni filer une bonne correction à Ritz. Il devait aller sauver Sarah qui se trouvait à présent en danger de mort !

Jareth prit aussitôt la forme d'un chouette et vola avec la plus grande des prudences et agilité jusqu'à Sarah qui -complètement ignorante du danger- savourait les retrouvailles avec ses amis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

voilà la suite ;) n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, la suite bientôt !


	16. Chapter 16

Histoire inspirée du film **"Labyrinth**" sortie en 1986.

Les personnages appartiennent à **Jim Henson** ainsi qu'à **David Bowie** et **Jennifer Connelly**.

**-La Reine Des Gobelins-**

**Chapitre 16 :**

Ritz était à la tête de l'émeute et tous l'écoutaient à chacune de ses paroles haineuses. Il parvint lui avec les autres gobelins à entrainer d'autres occupants du château se trouvant à divers endroits.

Le roi, une fois arrivé là où il avait laissé la jeune fille, reprit sa réelle forme et l'avertit sans plus attendre en la prenant par la main.

-Sarah, ne restons pas là ! Nous devons partir !

-Jareth ! Mais que … Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle paniquée

-Les gobelins sont devenus fou, Ritz leur a monté la tête ! Ils veulent te tuer ! Je vais vite t'emmener loin d'ici ! Dit-il en la serrant contre lui et en sortant un cristal.

-Non ! Attend, on ne peut pas les laissez la ! Dit-elle-en regardant Didimus et Ludo avec inquiétude. Jareth s'arrêta aussitôt.

-Partez gente dame, n'ayez aucune crainte pour nous ! Nous nous battrons jusqu'à la mort si il le faut !

Ludo lui tremblait de peur tandis que Didimus brandissait son épée.

-Non je ne vous laisserai pas ! Jareth emmène les avec nous, je t'en pris !

Ils étaient bientôt là et les intentions de Sarah allaient demander énormément d'énergie à Jareth, il le savait. Sans plus perdre de temps –ne pouvant plus supporter la détresse de la jeune fille- il s'exécuta avec rapidité et courage.

-Rassemblons-nous ! ordonna-t-il

Jareth utilisa son cristal avec lequel il concentra toute son énergie pour emmener Sarah et ses compagnons loin du danger.

Au moment où l'armée mutinée arriva dans les appartements royaux, les lieux avaient été désertés avec succès.

Ritz ne put cacher sa colère mais elle ne dura qu'un instant, il savait qu'il avait réussi à faire tomber le roi. Il avait encore du mal à y croire mais les faits étaient là. Il avait réussi à rassembler toute l'armée du roi, Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à retrouver Jareth et à le nuire comme un rat.

Ses premiers ordres furent de fouiller gobelins ville de fond en comble ! Et il les accompagnerait bien sûr. Tous les gobelins déboulèrent dans des cris de victoire jusqu'à la sortie du château.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda un gobelin naïf les suivant

-C'est la révolution ! Lui répondit un autre

-Super !

Le petit groupe de rescapés atterrit devant l'entrée de Gobelin ville saint et sauf. Toute fois Jareth était soucieux et demanda à Sarah en l'agrippant par les épaules.

-Tu n'as rien ?

-Ca va aller Jareth. Que faisons-nous maintenant ?

Jareth sembla hésiter et réfléchit un instant avant de reprendre avec effroi

-Nous ne devons pas rester là … Bientôt Ritz aura endoctriné tout gobelin ville ! Ils sont probablement à notre rechercher !

-Mais il y a surement quelque chose que tu puisses faire ! Vas à gobelins ville avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et essais de leur faire entendre raison ! Clama-t-elle en posant ses mains sur le torse de sa majesté.

-Je crains qu'il n'y ait rien que je puisse faire, il est probablement trop tard pour faire marche arrière ! Je ne peux pas arrêter toute cette armée !

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu es pourtant le roi des gobelins ! Persista-t-elle émue.

Jareth se tue un instant et regarda Sir Didimus sur son coursier et ludo qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour sa majesté.

-Je … Je ne peux pas les arrêter … je n'ai plus assez de force pour l'instant, une seule chose comptait c'était de te sauver toi et tes amis au plus vite. Il fallait agir vite tu comprends … répondit-il avec d'épis en sachant qu'i avait fait passer ces sentiment avant son règne.

-J'ignorais que cela t'affaiblirait et t'empêcherait de les vaincre ! avoua-t-elle

-Ca n'a aucune importance, de t'avoir évité la mort est la seule chose qui compte.

La jeune fille resta bouche bais devant un tel discours et en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle se blottit sans les bras de Jareth en l'étreignant comme pour s'excuser.

-Quels sont vos ordres majesté ? demanda Didimus n'hésitant pas un instant à se rendre utile.

Jareth n'en savait rien. Il regarda Sarah et répliqua aussitôt.

-Emmenez Sarah loin d'ici. C'est elle qu'ils veulent ! Je vais essayer de vous faire gagner du temps !

-Mais Jareth ils veulent te tuer toi aussi c'est hors de question ! contesta Sarah

-Fait ce que je te dis ! Je sais ce que je fais !

-Mais tu n'es pas en état de te battre, ils sont trop nombreux !

Jareth réfléchit, s'il mourrait il ne pourrait jamais ramener la jeune fille chez elle ou l'aider. Il lui fallait partir avec eux en espérant retrouver sa force.

-Je pourrai rester avec vous majesté pendant que messire Ludo emmène loin la gente dame ! Proposa Didimus

-C'est admirable, mais Je crois que Sarah a raison … assez perdu de temps, suivez-moi ! ordonna-t-il en prenant aussitôt sa forme de chouette. Cette transformation ne lui demandait pas une grande force, il faisait ça instantanément.

La chouette se mit à survoler le ciel à une hauteur visible pour Sarah et ses amis mais de manière à ne pas se faire repérer au loin par la horde de Ritz.

Enfin, vint le soir, Ritz et sa horde avaient cherché partout ils avaient fouillé de fond en comble et pas une trace de cette horrible humaine et de Jareth. Mais ou avaient-ils bien pu passer ? Dès lors l'armée se retrouva découragée et surtout fatigués. Ils commencèrent à se plaindre et exigèrent un arrêt. Ritz ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille ! Jareth devait mourir pour qu'il puisse à son tour continuer le règne.

-Il est hors de question de s'arrêter ! Allez ! Quelle équipe de bras cassés !

Les propos de Ritz avaient relativement changé depuis le moment où il les avait ramenés à lui et ça bien sur les gobelins s'en rendirent compte !

-Comment ça bras cassés ?

-Arheum, je veux dire … nous devons retrouver « cette » équipe de bras de cassés ! Jareth est probablement à bout de force … il ne pourra pas bien longtemps protéger l'humaine ainsi que ces gobelins qu'il a emmené avec lui !

Tous l'acclamèrent, décidément, Ritz trouvait toujours les mots. Néanmoins il soupira.

Assis au coin du feu sous le ciel noir dans la forêt magique aux champignons « lumineux », l'équipe loin d'être des bras cassés, réfléchissait à un plan.

-Nous devons trouver un moyen de stopper Ritz ! Peut-être pouvons-nous le raisonner et lui promettre un … meilleur futur ?

La chouette qu'elle tenait dans ses bras se mit à couiner comme singe de contestation. Jareth avait gardé sa forme d'oiseau pour pouvoir se régénérer du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Oh je vois, monsieur le roi ne voudra jamais lui pardonner, c'est ça ? dit-elle d'un ton blasé mais compressif.

Didimus s'efforçait de réfléchir à un plan, mais à part vouloir foncer dans le tas de gobelins quitte à mourir, il n'avait pas un plan concret. Ludo lui avait très peur, il faisait vraiment très noir ici en dépit du feu et de la luminosité des champignons. Sarah passa sa main dans son poil roux pour le rassurer.

-N'ai pas peur Ludo, on va trouver une solution … Jareth a juste besoin de reprendre des forces …

En effet sa majesté se ressourçait, mais elle était aussi impuissante que Sarah et ses amis ! Il savait qu'il lui fallait puiser une force pour pouvoir une chance de contrer tous ces gobelins. Il savait que cette force il la trouverait en Sarah.

Ils avaient l'air si bien ensemble, mais que faisait il ? Pourquoi étaient-ils exilés de la sorte ? C'est ce que se demanda ce cher Hoggle qui observait la scène depuis un buisson à une distance assez longue pour ne pas être vu. Comme d'habitude le pauvre Hoggle de sentait lâche, il hésitait à partir ou à venir leur parler. Il l'aurait bien fait pour Sarah, mais elle tenait Jareth et elle avait l'air de ne pas se soucier de lui … Il ne connaissait pas les derniers évènements et cru à un regroupement amical, ou sa présence ne devait pas être désirée. Hoggle, le cœur tourmentait par ses sentiments, partit révolu à regagner la contré des fées.

Il avait marchait un long moment. Que ne fut pas sa surprise en regagnant son habitat, il y vit, mais un peu trop tard, toute une horde de gobelins armée. Il la reconnaissait c'était celle de Jareth, mais que faisait elle là ? Tout à coup il se mit à comprendre, quelque chose était arrivé, il crut au pire, c'est à cet instant qu'il tenta de s'échapper mais il se fit remarquer bien sûr. Hoggle fut conduit à Ritz en tant que prisonnier. Il avait très peur, se grand feu qu'il avait allumé était sinistre. On eut dit des rassemblements de sacrifices ! Heureusement il n'en était rien. Enfin, pour le moment du moins ?

-Votre majesté, un intrus ! Annoncèrent les gobelins obéissants à Ritz, qui se trouvait être sous les meilleurs auspices de sa troupe, il avait un ver de vin à la main, et des gobelins prenait soin de nettoyer sa monture.

-Qu'il parle ! A-t-il vu nos fugitifs !

-Non, je vous en prie, ne me faite pas de mal ! Clama Hoggle en se cacha le visage avec ses mains.

-Tu seras épargné si tu nous dis ce que tu sais ! Et tu dois savoir des choses, oui ! En effet je te reconnais, tu accompagnais la jeune humaine, n'est-ce pas ?

Hoggle ne voulait pas dire la vérité, cela voudrait dire vendre son amie, mais il était sous une telle pression, qu'il lui dit tout simplement ce que Ritz savait déja.

-C'est vrai, m-mais voilà plusieurs jours que je ne l'ai plus vu !

-Est-ce vrai ? Si c'est le cas tu es inutile ! Mais peut être changeras tu d'avis … d'ici là tu resteras mon prisonnier ! Tu dois connaitre des tas de chose au sujet de l'humaine !

-Attendez ! Je ne comprends pas ! Qu'est ce qui se passe … Jareth …

-On ne prononce pas ce nom comme ça ! Hurla t'il fou de rage, Ou alors préviens moi, c'est horrible dit comme ça … mieux encore, ne redis jamais son nom, du moins pas en ma présence !

Hoggle était perplexe.

-Je viens de prendre le trône de cet ignoble « farfadet » qui se prenait pour un roi ! C'est un coup d'état ! Il s'est volatilisé avec la jeune fille, je dois les retrouver et les …

-Ne faites pas de mal à Sarah ! Contesta Hoggle

Ritz perçu en Hoggle une profonde affection pour la jeune fille, il valait mieux, ne pas lui dire qu'il comptait la tuer. Peut avouerait-il des choses ?

-Noon, grand dieu non … Elle sera ramenée et protégée ! Seul le farfadet sera mis hors d'état de nuire. Ainsi il ne nuira plus personne, pas même … Sarah !

Hoggle entendit les paroles de Ritz, elles étaient fausses bien sûr mais le petit gobelin perçu en elles de la sagesse. Après tout lui non plus non plus n'aimait pas Jareth.

-Si seulement je savais ou il se trouve, je pourrais ramener Sarah … tenta Ritz sur un ton mielleux.

-Et bien … grommela Hoggle

Ritz tendit l'oreille, il avait réussi.

-Je sais où se trouve Jareth, heu, l'ancien roi, il était avec Sarah dans la foret des champignons, c'est là-bas que vous le trouverez … !

Ritz n'en croyait pas, il venait de lui indiquer le chemin sans se douter de son plan, il était vraiment naif, mais … il ne voulait pas lui faire savoir tout de suite, mieux valait lui faire cracher d'autre secret !

-Je te remercie de te franchisse ! Nous irons l'arrêter dès l'aube et nous ramènerons Sarah ! déclara Ritz

-Oh quelle joie ! reprit-il soulagé

-Désires-tu un verre … heu, comment c'est ton nom, noble gobelin ?

-Hoggle !

-Hoggle ! Rouge ou blanc ?

...

je ne bois pas ! hic.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà la suite c: dites moi tout ...


End file.
